Saviors of Humanity
by OtakuDrag0n
Summary: The Stationary Troops, The Scouting Legion, and the Military Police are all corps in the army you could join. Yet there is one more, only very few know of this one. This Corp is called the Black Order. AU.
1. A Grim Reminder

**I am super excited for this! You have no idea. I wanted this to be... sorta sophisticated, I guess. I love writing for DGM, though. I just sorta thought up this AU. (With help of KappasRule, of course) It starts out with just Lenalee and Kanda. Lavi is also there, but he doesn't appear. Allen joins a little later. They still have their innocence... Eren lived in Trost, right? Right? I don't remember. Anyway, enough of me. Please review, and happy reading! OH! It's a little OOC in this introduction here. Just to put out that warning, cuz the DGM group won't be that OP in the beginning.**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

_There is three military corps that people can join if they desire to serve their life to protect the human race. _

_The Stationary Troops. _

_The Scouting Legion. _

_The Military Police._

_There is one more, however, that not many people know of. Only a select few are able to join it. The group is called… the Black Order. They are the best of the best. They appear and disappear mysteriously. Their specialty is protecting the human race from extinction, which is their sole job. _

**_Year 845, Wall Maria._**

Kanda Yu stood on the confines of Wall Maria. He was supposed to patrol the area, not help the Stationary Troops with the cannons or anything. The sky was beginning to color hues of orange and yellow. His time was almost up, and he was going to leave soon.

Truthfully, he'd rather be in the scouting legion right now. It is much more exciting, but his boss, Cross Marian, decided that he'd be better suited for the wall today.

Today was awfully quiet. It put Kanda on edge.

He looked out over the edge of the wall, and saw everyone going on with their own, daily lives. It's been like that for nearly a century, people living on the inside of walls without a care in the world, completely forgetting of the threat outside the wall.

It was fine living like this for a whole century.

Not for Kanda. It disgusted Kanda.

How could people forget the threat, and just live like this? He had no clue.

Just because a century went by, the wall perfectly intact, doesn't guarantee that the wall won't break down today.

He felt a couple pairs of eyes on him. Kanda glared at the guards, using the corner of his eye, making sure they went back to work. Once they did, he turned back, and muttered, "Che."

Kanda closed his eyes in annoyance, and glanced up to the sky. He saw two birds soar in the sky. It was really peaceful.

But then behind him, a flash of orange caught his undivided attention. Then, an overwhelming shadow and the terrible smell of smoke enveloped him. The people below were staring behind him, staring with wide eyes filled with horror and disbelief.

Slowly, Kanda turned. What he saw was unbelievable. It was the giant face of a colossal titan.

_On that day, humanity received a grim reminder._

Kanda stood shocked for a moment, legs unwilling to move. "Che… Move dammit!" Kanda used the 3dmg to dodge an incoming swipe of the titan's hand. The gear attached itself to the titan's arm. As he maneuvered away, he saw the titan bring back its foot, and kick a large hole in the wall.

The pieces from the wall flew out at the crowd of onlookers, immediately crushing people and houses.

That was when Kanda saw other Titans barge into the wall. They had made their way into the city, and are terrorizing the humans.

Kanda maneuvered himself around the colossal, yelling, and making his way skillfully for the titan's nape. He narrowly dodged the snap of its jaw, encircled around the front and took out his Mugen.

He was about to slice the nape apart, but then a cloud of smoke enshrouded him. "What?" Kanda grimaced. "Where did it…"

"Kanda!"

Kanda noticed he had been falling, and there was no place to send his 3dmg to. That voice that called out was none other than Lenalee's. Strong hands caught him, and he was pulled up to a more secure part of the wall. She had these dark boots, which allowed her to dash on the wind. "What happened, Kanda?" Lenalee asked urgently. She had returned from the scouting trip, it seemed Lenalee still wore the green cape which had the wings of freedom on the back.

"It just… disappeared…"

"You tried to face the colossal, didn't you?" Lenalee asked, shaking Kanda. Screams from inside the wall broke their conversation. "We have to help escort everybody, ok? If titans get in the way, you know what to do. Then, when we get the signal to retreat, I'll come get you. You have enough gas for the 3dmg, right?"

"Che."

"Ok. Good luck, Kanda."

Titans were flooding in. One hundred years of hunger in their wake, their only desire to feed on the humans. Everyone ran around in panic, titans picked up struggling people, and Kanda merely stared. He brought himself together, and maneuvered his way to a nearby Titan who had a human in its hand.

Kanda sliced off the titan's hand, and caught the human before he fell to the ground. Then Kanda quickly made his way to slice open the nape. The human that Kanda rescued had not gotten up, completely fear-stricken that he had almost gotten eaten. "Che. Get the hell out of the way, baka."

The man had gotten to his senses, and stood, thanking Kanda for saving his life. Then he left running for the boats heading for Wall Rose.

Kanda took down a couple other titans, and then he spotted Lenalee. "There's too many of them!" Lenalee cried. "We have to retreat!"

Just then, an armored titan swung a fist at Lenalee. She expertly dodged, and Kanda swung around with his 3dmg gear, slicing at the muscles. The titan then stood up, struggling a little, but it's muscles were healing quickly. It swung at Kanda, nearly hitting him.

Lenalee grabbed Kanda, and ever-so-swiftly retreated to Wall Rose. Causing Kanda to protest a little.

Kanda saw that there were people stuffed into boats, and crowded around them. Not everyone was going to make it to wall Rose.

He also saw soldiers being consumed, soldiers hiding, and soldiers just being completely useless at this century-old threat. This is what he hated most, how everyone was completely helpless against the titans.

_How could the human race be reduced to this?_ Kanda thought. _The soldiers are cowering! They should fight!_

"Lenalee!" Kanda yelled over the cries of the people below. Lenalee made no move of letting Kanda go.

Eventually he was released, because of his squirming and protesting. They were in a more abandoned part of town, in which people had already evacuated. There were titans here and there, and a collapsed building or two.

Kanda skidded to a stop. He spotted two children by a collapsed building. They were trying to lift a column that flew from the wall, though that was impossible because of how small both of them were.

"Even if I were able to escape… my legs are crushed." Kanda heard.

"Then I'll carry you!" The boy protested.

Another thing; there was a titan just around the block, and getting closer. "Che." Kanda muttered, turned, and used his 3dmg to make it to their help as fast as they could. Lenalee protested, but once she saw what he did, stayed quiet.

"What's wrong?" Lenalee asked as soon as they got there.

"Help us, please!" The boy begged.

Kanda turned around to make sure that he could tell how close the titan was getting. "Our mom, she's stuck!"

"No…. please, take my children to safety…" The mother pleaded.

Lenalee looked torn, but tried to lift the ruins along with the kids. The titan was just down the alleyway. "Lenalee." Kanda warned.

She turned, and once she saw the titan, she paled. Then she shook her head, and ushered the kids to Kanda, who immediately picked them up and took off toward the boats. "Eren! Mikasa! Stay alive, please!" The mom called off. As they reached the end of the alleyway, the mom called again, "Wait! No!"

The kids cried and protested, especially the boy, as their mom was picked up by the titan, and placed in between its teeth.

After they rounded the corner, the boy, presumably Eren, elbowed Kanda in the pressure-point of his neck. "What the hell?" Kanda yelled, dropping the kids.

"A few moments longer, and we could've saved our mom!" Eren yelled back. Kanda slapped him, leaving everyone a little shocked. This boy was testing Kanda's patience.

"No, you couldn't." Kanda growled. "You're too weak."

"Why couldn't you face the titan, huh?" Eren protested, tears running down his face. Lenalee stood in front of Kanda before he could say anything. She knelt down in front of Eren, her eyes watering too.

"Because… Eren… we lost our courage. For that… I'm really sorry."

Kanda and Lenalee reached the boats just in time, before the boats reached max capacity. Lenalee embraced them, and ushered them through the crowd. The recently saved children's faces were emotionless, with their tears dried out, as if they'd seen hell.

* * *

"What on earth happened?" Their boss, Cross Marian demanded as soon as Lenalee and Kanda arrived. "You were supposed to not let the titans take over Shiganshina district!"

The Black Order HQ was a secret place underneath the city. They were in Cross's office, lit only by firelight, and littered with books and empty beer bottles. "That was your only job!"

"Sir," Kanda protested. "There was a colossal; it just appeared out of nowhere."

"It broke the wall." Lenalee explained. "The titans poured in, there were too many."

Cross sighed. "I guess it can't be helped, then. You killed some titans though, correct?"

Kanda and Lenalee nodded. "At least you saved some lives.'Cause that's also our job. Protecting humanity, you know?"

Lenalee's thoughts trailed back to the two kids, who had to watch their mother get eaten by one of those titans. _Humanity, huh?_ Lenalee thought. "This won't ever happen again, sir." Lenalee bowed.

"You better hope not. Dismissed." Cross said, turning away from them and leaving the room. Probably going to spend money somewhere.

Kanda just left without another word, leaving Lenalee alone in the messy room. Lenalee wondered why Cross didn't ask how her original mission went.

Then again, she was glad he didn't. It failed too, and most of the Survey Corps team had died.


	2. The Military Line-up

**So I decided to rewrite this chapter. I just think that this is a much better version than before, and much more accurate too . Hope you enjoy~ Please review, I will greatly appreciate it. Beta'd by KappasRule**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

_"Hello, my name is Allen Walker."_

_"Hello Allen, nice to meet ya."_

_"Che. I'll only remember your name if you survive, Moyashi."_

_"I hope we have missions together, Allen."_

_"Yeah, whatever. Take care of this paperwork." _

_The Black Order went on missions as usual, but this time with a new member. He joined just after the wall has been breached, and went by the name of Allen Walker. _

_The paperwork that Cross had given him on Allen's first day had actually been records of his debt. Allen does his best not to think about it. It was thrust at him as his job to pay off all of Cross Marian's debt. He had to deal with that before he got any actual missions. _

**_Year 847, Black Order HQ_**

Today, they were going to recruit new soldiers, and the Black Order was going to watch. Though, right now, it was still morning, not much longer before the military line-up.

Allen awoke with a start. Whatever he was dreaming about had disturbed him greatly. Yet, he couldn't remember his dream. Also, his cheeks felt wet when he rubbed his eyes awake. 'Why am I crying…?' Allen thought, unceremoniously wiping away his tears.

After getting himself ready and eating a ration of breakfast, he met with Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda. "Where's Cross?" Allen asked while they were walking through the dark hall.

"Asleep." Lavi answered. "His job is more of a… assign, and be bossy. You know. He doesn't have to go to these military line-ups."

Allen sighed. "Why are we going, then?"

"Allen, we're going to see if there are any troops like us." Lenalee explained. "Any who are proven as accommodators or any sort of potential. We won't be part of the line-up, don't worry."

"How come we are dressed like them, then?"

Lavi grinned. "Well, you see, while we're observing from a cliff, you are going to be in the line-up, experiencing things first hand."

"Why me?" Allen groaned.

"Because you are the newbie." Lavi avoided a smack from Allen. "Also, you are about the same age as all the trainees here. It'll be more believable."

Allen puffed his cheeks out in annoyance. "We'll be observing from the shadows." Lenalee whispered. "If something goes wrong, we'll be there."

Allen nodded quickly. "Che. You are so annoying, Moyashi."

"It's Allen!" He yelled.

"Shut up!"

"I won't listen to you!"

Both of them received a kick in the back of their heads. "BEHAVE!"

* * *

Allen stood nervously in the military line-up. He knew where the others were in the shadows, and every now and then he would glance in their direction. The commander had given his speech, and was now walking down the line-up, yelling at poor unfortunate souls.  
Allen was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed the commander towering over him, staring at him with intense eyes. "What are you doing here, you freak?"

Allen winced. "Um… Er…. I…"

"Now listen!" He yelled. "You salute first, then speak, you brat!"

Allen knew there were many eyes on the back of his head. The boy saluted, and announced, "I'm Allen Walker, sir. From Shiganshina." Allen held his breath.

"You're name is not Allen Walker! It is bean sprout! Now listen bean sprout, wipe that stupid expression of that face, and pay more attention. I'm not sure if you were there that day, but since you've got that stupid innocent look on all the time, it's hard to fucking tell!"

"Yes, sir." Allen said half-heartedly.

"What? I can't hear you!"

"YES SIR!" Allen cried, voice wavering. The commander stood for a moment, and moved on to another recruit. Allen let out his breath, having no idea that he held it the entire time.  
He glanced around the crowd, catching a whiff of something delicious. It smelled like potato. Then, he spotted a red-head, nervously eating a steaming potato. Allen stared, his stomach grumbled. This girl was either crazy or she had a death wish.

* * *

The crew in the shadows couldn't believe what had just happened. Hadn't Cross remembered to tell the commander about their situation? Now he was yelling at Allen, almost the same way Cross does sometimes. "We have to talk to him later." Lenalee stated, noticing the tense atmosphere.

"It was fine when he was yelling at others… but Allen..." Lavi shook his head. "Was he there that day? I can never tell."

Kanda looked a little amused. "What's with you?" Lenalee asked.

"The commander called him Moyashi."

Lenalee smacked him.

"Why is that girl eating a potato?" Lavi asked.

"What?" The other two asked in sync.

* * *

"The salute signals that you offer your heart to mankind's fight." The commander held up a boy by his skull. "You got your heart on the left side of your body, freak?"

That was when the commander noticed the red-head eating the steaming potato. Everyone in the line-up stared along with the commander. "What the fuck are you doing?" The girl looked left, to right, to see if he was talking to someone else or not. Her eyes widened in realization that he was talking to her, and next thing she knew he was yelling at the top of his lungs, up in her personal space. "I'm talking to you! Who the fuck do you think you are?"

The girl then swallowed her food, and saluted, with potato in fist. "Sasha Brous, Sir! I'm from the southern Wall Rose village of Dauper, sir!"

The commander loomed over her. "Sasha Brous. What is that thing in your right hand?" He asked ominously.

"A boiled potato, sir." Sasha answered. "I saw it in the kitchen and it looked delicious."  
Allen stared. This girl was crazy.

"So… you stole it? Why? Why would you choose to eat it now?"

"Potatoes are much more delicious when they're hot." Sasha explained. "I thought I should act swiftly."

"Nope, I still don't get it. Why would you eat a potato?"

Sasha looked confused. "You seriously don't know why human beings eat potatoes?"  
Allen was about to fall over. He shouldn't though. He really shouldn't.

* * *

Two years of intensive training passed. Allen was doing well with the 3dmg, almost as well as Mikasa. The commander thought so, as he walked out in front of military line-up on yet another sunny day.

He scanned the crowd with brooding eyes. Nearly everyone was here. "Hey, listen up!" He yelled, immediately everyone saluted and stood tall. "Has anyone seen the bean sprout recently? Or did the brat bail on training?"

"Sir!" It was Jean. "He disappeared last night, sir!"

"Where the hell did he go?" The commander asked. "Do you know where he went?"

"No sir!"

The commander closed his eyes, trying to remember something. A man with red hair…. "Shit." He recalled. He completely forgot that the brat was on a mission. He even gave him a rite of passage and everything. The commander flushed. "Whatever! We're doing training without him."

* * *

That night, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin sat in the dining hall. Eren glanced at the corner where Allen would've been sitting. "I wonder where he went off to." Armin said, speaking Eren's thoughts. "I kind of wish I got to know him better."

"He must've run away." Eren shrugged. "He was doing so well though." Mikasa just ate her food, listening to the two which were talking about Allen.

"He was pretty skilled." Mikasa commented. "Where… did he go?"


	3. An Interesting Expedition

**Here is yet another chapter! I had a little trouble with this one, so I got a bunch of help from KappasRule. She beta'd and provided the ending! I hope you enjoy~ Please review, reviews make me happy!**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

_"Allen, you're going to Scouting Legion." Cross announced, tossing him a black hood, which had the rose cross symbol on the back. _

_"Am I going with anyone?" Allen asked after fumbling with the cape._

_"No." He stopped at his desk, and leaned on it. "I spoke to the leader of the squad you are going to. I told him about your… condition." Cross was about to leave, with the huge, golden golem on his shoulder._

_"Why did you give me this cape, sir?" Allen asked, stopping Cross in his tracks._

_"It's to represent who we are. Isn't that obvious?" _

**_Year 849, Survey Corps Expedition_**

A formation of horses dashed across an empty terrain. The sun was high in the sky not a cloud to be seen, a great day for an expedition. Allen was alone in this mission, the only one from the Black Order to be there.

He never went on these kinds of missions with the others, and he understood why. If things were to get out of hand, and he had to use his ability…Allen shook his head. He shouldn't expose it to anyone.

"Hey, brat."

Except maybe him. "Yes, Captain Levi?" Allen asked. Cross had told Levi about his condition already.

"There are a few titans coming. Stay alert." Levi warned. "I don't care how good you are." It had been a quiet ride, for most of the day. Allen was a little glad for some excitement.

"Roger." He said, and he felt the tremors from the titan's footsteps intensify.

For this expedition, Allen had been told to refrain from using his innocence. He did not understand why, but he'd let that slip by. The feel of the 3dmg was nostalgic, and he remembered when he was an undercover trainee in the 104th division.

Allen used his gear to cling onto a nearby titan, and he flew off of his horse. He swung around, and easily reached the nape. Some of the hot, titan blood stained his pure-white hair. The albino landed back on his horse.

"Captain Levi, there are more titans coming! Some are abnormal." Hange warned.

"Everyone keep moving. Allen and I will handle them." Levi commanded. At this Hange raised an eyebrow.

"Just be careful."

Levi nodded, and turned his horse away from the group. "Come on, brat!"

"Roger!" Allen quickly followed.

He knew Levi's intentions. The others thought of this expedition to regain their headquarters. However, it was really to test Allen's titan ability. Allen glanced back, and saw the squad's retreating figures on the horizon. They were far enough away, hopefully.

* * *

Levi watched as Allen took off one of his gloves, which he had worn all the time. Ahead, there were three abnormal titans approaching. Then he heard a sickening crunch of bone, and a large crack of thunder threw him off of his horse.

Where Allen had been, a titan knelt on the ground. The steam surrounding Allen evaporated. The titan had the same grey eyes, and the same white hair as Allen. Levi briefly wondered if Allen could still think and operate as himself in this form.

The lean, titan body was mostly covered with tough muscle. The only skin it had was on its face, and even that was torn across the mouth. As Levi stood up from being tossed off of his horse, the titan glanced at him for a moment, before finally charging at the three abnormal titans. Allen roared in blood lust.

Allen cracked heads and smashed their bodies, and when he was done, he looked to Levi as if saying, 'I'm done. Cut me out.'

Allen walked toward Levi, and exposed his neck to Levi. Levi maneuvered up to Allen's neck, and deftly cut Allen out without harming him. "Thanks." Allen said as he jumped out of the titan body.

"So, that's your condition." Levi stated as they landed on the ground. Both of their horses had come back, after their shock of the sudden lighting.

"We better get back." Allen gestured toward the horizon, where the rest of the group had gone. Some dots were reappearing, and Allen assumed it was them. "If we stay here, then they'll know something is up." Allen put the hood back over his head.

"Are you still conscious when you are in there?" Levi asked as they whipped the horses reins and darted off.

"Yes." Allen nodded. "Cross helped me control it." He shivered, and Levi raised an eyebrow.

Before long, the titan body had disappeared behind them, and they reached the squad.

Everyone stopped their horses to report.

"Hey, did you hear that explosion?" Gunther asked Allen and Levi. "It came from you're guys' direction."

Levi pondered for a moment. "No I didn't. Did you hear it, Allen?"

"No I didn't either. Maybe we were just too far from the sound to hear it?" Allen shrugged, while Levi nodded at this suggestion. Meanwhile, everyone was going hysterics over it.

"No, no, you heard it." Petra frantically explained. "All the roaring and rumbling. What a weird explosion! There is no way you couldn't have heard it!" Allen's expression shifted to concern.

"Are you ok Petra? Maybe you have a fever?" Allen removed a glove and placed his hand on Petra's forehead, then on his own. "Hmm… You're not running a fever… I wonder what's wrong." Allen slipped his glove back on.

Petra threw her arms up in the air in anger. "Whatever! Hey, can we get going, please?"

"Yeah. We are done with our expedition anyway." Levi nodded. "Let's go!"

After kicking off, Levi and Allen could hardly contain their laughter any more.

"That was a good prank, Levi," Allen managed to wheeze while regaining his breath.

"This wouldn't have worked so well if you weren't such a good liar with that damn poker face of yours." Levi shot back. "Why are you such a good liar anyway?"

"Well, you know Cross, my… higher up. He is sort of a… how should I put this… He gains lots of debts. And all those debts were pushed onto me, so I had to find a way to gain money to pay back debt collectors. I ended up going around trying to find odd jobs since you don't get paid well in the military. One day, I stumbled upon an abandoned warehouse while trying to find my way back to headquarters. Some people were playing poker there, and I ended up joining their game. I found out I was good at poker and it got me enough money to pay back the debts. So I practiced until I became unbeatable at it. I am known as the "demon king" for my poker skills!" Allen boasted; a sinister grin on his face, along with horns and fire. Levi sweat-dropped.

"I… see…" Levi stared at the sight of Allen laughing to himself.

By then they had finally reached the wall, and they walked through the crowds in silence. Nobody had died, that's a first.

After putting his horse at the stables, Allen met up with Levi again. "Well, Levi, it was nice meeting you." Allen reached to shake his hand. Levi's eyes widened a fraction at the feeling of a metal object being pressed into his hand. He opened his mouth to ask, but Allen quickly raised a finger to his lips to keep him quiet. "Here's my report, Levi. Maybe you should read it before you submit it." With this, Allen left, leaving Levi struggling to understand why Allen was being secretive about something. But he decided to respect Allen's wishes, and, without glancing down to look at the two things he now carried, he stuffed them into a pocket and walked to his office.


	4. Titan Killing Game

**Sorry for the long wait! It took me a while to gain inspiration for this chapter. Anyway, how many of you all went to fanime? I did, and I watched the first few episodes of attack on titan again! Whee! Um, anyways, remember to review, and as always this was beta'd by KappasRule**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

_"You all are about to leave on yet another Survey Corps expedition into Titan territory, this'll be known as their 48th expedition." Cross explained, reading off of a paper to saluted Black Order members Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, and Allen. Tim perched on Cross' head. "They will depart this morning. Allen already knows the people who are in your squad, so he will introduce them to you."_

_"Yes, sir!" _

**_Year 850, inside wall Rose_**

A legion of horses stalked through the awe-struck crowd of Trost. All of them had members of the Survey Corps on their backs, ready for battle. However, in the very back of the group were four people in black capes. Instead of the wings of freedom, they had the rose cross.

Not many people noticed them, however.

"Who are they?" One of the trainees, Eren, asked. Their faces were the only ones covered by their hoods. "How come they're hiding?"

"No idea." Armin shook his head, wondering the same thing. "You'd think they would blend in with the group better by wearing the same cape if they were hiding. Beats me, though."

* * *

After a few long hours of traveling by horse, they had reached a titan-invested village. Ever since they left the wall, however, the Black Order squad sped ahead of the Scouting Legion. Levi stood on a roof of an abandoned building, surveying the area. Next thing he knew, Levi spotted a fast, jumping abnormal titan.

The abnormal leapt toward Levi, and Levi shifted his weight so he could maneuver out of the way and strike. Yet, mid leap, the titan suddenly fell in a cloud of smoke. Its body lay half on the building across from Levi's and half on the ground. After the smoke disappeared, Levi squinted to see the albino boy just standing up, with hints of steaming titan blood in his pure-white hair. "Thank you, Allen." He stated, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Though I didn't need your help at all."

Allen, however, smiled back at him. "Oh, sure you didn't."

"Oi, Moyashi."

"How many times do I have to-" He was cut off by Kanda's Mugen. Kanda had smacked Allen with the back of his sword. "HEY! What was that for?" Allen asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Stealing my kill, idiot." Kanda growled, narrowing his eyes at Allen.

"Well, maybe if you stopped following me and finding your own titans, then you'd have as many kills as me." Allen challenged. "Bakanda."

"You are dead, Moyashi!" Kanda pointed his Mugen at Allen threateningly.

Levi turned from the scene. Those two were always after each other; it became a bore after a while. He maneuvered away as quickly as he could, and downed another titan.

Meanwhile, Allen and Kanda were still arguing, until Lenalee finally interrupted them by kicking each squarely on their heads with her dark boots. "BEHAVE!" With that, she just flew away.

They glared at each other, but suddenly Allen smirked. "Want to make this a game, Bakanda?" Without waiting for a reply, he continued. "If I kill more titans than you do on this expedition, then I win."

"And Assists won't count, Moyashi. I'm in." Kanda prepared his Mugen and maneuvered to the nearest building, all the while Allen beaming. This was now a game. A game in which he was determined to win.

Nearby, Lavi jumped out of the way of a titan hand that was reaching out to grab him. "Almost got me there." He told the slow titan. "Have you seen any of this? GROW!"

Suddenly his little hammer turned into a huge 15-metre hammer. It was about as big and towering as the titan he was facing. He swung the hammer in a full circle and crushed the titan's nape.

"Lavi! Are you doing all right?" Lenalee landed right by him. "You shouldn't be on the ground, it's too dangerous."

"But it's more fun on the ground." Lavi frowned.

"I don't care." Lenalee shot down, and lifted a protesting Lavi to the nearest roof. His hammer had already changed back to its tiny form. "Are you out of gas or something? I could get you more. We brought a full supply."

"Eight, nine!" Allen's voice echoed. He had killed two 5-metre titans, and found a 10-metre titan bounding his way. Allen maneuvered upwards and prepared his exorcism sword. "Te-HEY!"

That titan had already collapsed face first onto the ground. "That was mine, Bakanda!"

"Che, that was for earlier." Kanda shot back.

"HEY!" A voice yelled, and a survey corps member landed right in front of them. Allen and Kanda turned from their conversation to find a glasses wearing girl, she had an odd glint in her glasses frames. Allen recognized her as Hange. "Boy, this has been quite a day so far! So many titans!" She peered at Allen. "I heard you guys were in on some titan killing game." She said, suddenly turning dark.

Allen cringed a little. "Um yeah. Why?"

"Let me in on it!" She pleaded.

"As if we'd-" Kanda started, but Allen clamped his mouth.

"Of course!" Allen shot her a smile.

"How many have you killed?" She asked, aiming this question at Allen. Allen removed his hand from Kanda's mouth.

"Nine."

"What about you?" She asked Kanda, who had recovered.

"…Seven…"

Hange laughed loudly. "Wow, I guess that's why I haven't gotten many kills." She sighed. "I've got catching up to do."

"Shut up, brats! We're not getting anything done because of you." Levi shot as he landed right next to Hange. "I could hear you five miles away."

"That was all Hange, I swear!" Allen defended.

"Killing titans is no laughing matter." He finally said, shooting a look at Hange. "Focus on the mission."

"Jeez." Hange sighed. "Hard to imagine you two are friends."

"Yeah, well… he's easy to trust, I guess." Allen shrugged. "Bakan-"

Kanda had already left. "WHAT? That jerk!"

"Ah! No! He got a head start!" Hange exclaimed, enthusiastic. "I've got to beat you guys! Uh-huh, see you Allen!" She laughed as she maneuvered away. He suddenly heard a distant rumble which had come miles and miles away. It came from the direction they had come from. Allen had a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach.

Then, something bizarre happened. The titans turned to the direction in which the thunder came from. The titans were heading toward the wall for some untold reason. Maybe… maybe it was the colossal? Maybe it had made another appearance?

Last time it had appeared in Shiganshina, Allen couldn't do anything. He was too young, he wasn't even part of the Black Order yet. "Everyone!" Allen yelled, and those near him turned to him. "The titans are heading toward the wall for some reason! We have to stop them from reaching it!"

"Roger!"


	5. The Rogue Titan

**Agh! Finally got this done. As usual, this was beta'd by KappasRule, and inspiration came from DeeRoseWalker! Please review~ In case you get confused, the beginning is a flashback.**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

_Allen lay still like a rock, barely even breathing. "Bertoldt? You awake?" A hushed whisper sounded. Allen had been placed in a room with Reiner and Bertoldt, two of the most trusted guys in the 104th. _

_"Yeah." Another voice sounded. "What is it?"_

_"What do you think of him?" _

_There was a pause. "He's…. very quiet." _

_Reiner snorted. "Well, well."_

_"Oh, you know what I mean. He's secretive, he hasn't told anyone about his past or what he was doing in Shiganshina, like everyone else has." Bertoldt hurried. Allen cringed. They were talking about him, he was raising suspicions. Maybe he should leave soon._

_"Allen? You awake?" Reiner asked, catching the motion. _

**_Year 850, Survey Corps Expedition 48_**

Lenalee had already left to investigate wall Rose. She left before the group had decided to retreat, when it was just a drizzling rain. "Hey, Yu." Lavi greeted the swordsman, jumping onto the same roof he was on. "Have you seen short stack lately?"

"How the hell should I know? I didn't see the Moyashi leave." Kanda said, looking into the reflection of his Mugen. "He could've left with Lenalee or something."

"No, he didn't." Lavi shook his head. "He couldn't have gotten eaten, could he?" Lavi stated, suddenly worried.

"Che, don't make me laugh. Moyashi is too skilled to let himself get eaten." At that thought, a sudden crack of thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Hey! Did you hear that?" Petra voiced their thoughts.

Lavi and Kanda turned to Petra. "I think a thunderstorm is on its way." Lavi noted.

"No, that was no regular lightning strike." Petra shook her head, reaching the two on the roof. "It was that same noise we heard when Allen came on an expedition with us a while ago."

Lavi and Kanda stared at her for a moment. "Nah, it's just natural thunder." Lavi waved a hand at her. "You are just tired, I think."

Petra stuttered, and then groaned impatiently. "Whatever. Anyway, let's go. We're retreating."

Petra leapt off of the roof, and jumped onto a horse. "Well, that was weird." Lavi stated. Kanda just ignored him, and leapt off the roof as well. He landed right on his horse, and galloped into formation. Lavi shrugged his shoulders and followed close behind. By then, the drizzle had slowed to a stop, and the clouds in the sky began to disperse to show the sun.

* * *

Allen had walked through the breached wall, unseen. Even though he was a titan, he had great hiding skills, and was able to easily go unnoticed. Allen saw that the HQ for the cadets have been invaded by titans, and there was no way to get to the supplies.

He felt something grab onto and start chewing on his leg. Allen glanced down to see a puny 5-metre titan, and hastily kicked it away. The albino titan slowly made his way to the HQ, keeping away from the soldiers as best as he could. Suddenly, Allen heard a roar. It felt familiar somehow, yet it wasn't his own.

There must be another titan shifter that Allen didn't catch during his training. He had been suspicious of his room-mates, Reiner and Bertoldt, but those were the only two who had caught his suspicions. Sometimes he heard them talking at night, about going back to their hometown.

Once seeing the titan, a few buildings away, Allen immediately recognized his face. It was Eren Jaeger. Titan Eren craned his neck, and glanced back. He saw Allen, and Allen stopped in his tracks for a moment. 'Hello, Eren.' Allen thought. 'Long time, no see.'

Eren glared at him, and for a fleeting moment, Allen saw bloodlust in his eyes. It was as if Eren wanted to fight him. However, Allen gave a nod, and ran away from Eren. Eren just continued on, not giving any other acknowledgment whatsoever. _I bet he's not even conscious. _Allen thought. _But he's under control, so I won't help HQ. They've got Eren._  
He ran to a secluded part of town, near the wall Rose. Allen collapsed his body, and cut himself out. Then he scaled the wall, and advanced to where he would meet Lenalee and the others. Away from his steaming, titan body.

* * *

Allen had finally made it to where Lenalee was standing, gaping at the Rogue Titan. Her dark boots were still activated.

Lenalee watched the titan wreak havoc. It was so unusual! He was killing all of the other titans surrounding HQ. She was fixated on the thing, which clearly had fighting knowledge.

"Lenalee!"

She turned at the familiar voice, and saw Allen running toward her. "Allen? Where have you been this whole time?"

Allen finally caught up with her. "Well, I came to report to… er… Cross, about the situation, but then I saw that thing!" Allen gestured to the Rogue Titan. Allen pursed his lips. If Lenalee had seen his titan form, she showed no sign of it.

"Where are the others?"

"Oh, they're miles and miles away. It'll take them a while to get here." She raised an eyebrow.

"How did you come here so quickly, anyway? I saw you with them when I left."

"I guess I just had one of the faster horses?"

"Oh, I see. That must be it." Lenalee shrugged. "Anyway, what should we do? Should we interfere?"

The Rogue Titan had finished off all the titans surrounding HQ, and the soldiers had busted through the windows. "No, they're fine." Allen had already decided that a while ago. Eren was still fighting. "I'm not interfering. But you could."

Lenalee blinked. She wondered why, but decided not to ask. "I'm going to help. They're probably going to be titans in there, and they don't have any gas for their 3dmg." Then Lenalee kicked off of the wall, leaving Allen alone.

Allen wondered how much longer it would take for the Survey Corps to arrive. He also wondered if Lenalee still held her suspicions. He doubted it though.

Allen breathed in, then out. "What am I going to do with you, Eren?"


	6. More Suspicions

**Hello everyone. Please enjoy and review this chapter~ Reviews make me happy~ As usual, beta'd by KappasRule. One more thing: Since the commander called Allen "Bean Sprout" During Military Line-up, everyone in 104th started calling him bean-sprout too. So... yeah. Poor Allen.**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

_It was hand-to-hand combat training, and Allen found himself walking away from it. He didn't need this training, he had unfortunately gone through it with Cross. Allen felt a little hungry, so he might as well go to the kitchen or something. Suddenly, he felt a dark presence behind him. "Bean sprout."_

_Allen sighed, and turned on his heel to find Mikasa. "Where are you going? Ditching training again?"_

_"What's it matter to you, Mikasa?" Allen asked. "I don't need to be in the top ten or anything, so do I need to participate?"_

_"It's called responsibility." Mikasa said. Several eyes rolled over to them, and they were gaining attention._

_"I've got news for you, Mikasa." Allen said darkly. "I'm much stronger than you. You and everyone here."_

_"Don't make me laugh." Mikasa said dryly. "If you're going anywhere, you have to fight me first."_

_Allen narrowed his eyes at her. "Suit yourself." He lowered into his fighting stance, and the crowd muttered disbelievingly. Mikasa followed suit, and they both stared menacingly at each other for a moment__._

**_Year 850, Battle of Trost _**

Lenalee had arrived in HQ very quick. She saw a bunch of soldiers bustling about, and quickly searched for an authority of sorts to speak to.

"Is there someone in charge?" Lenalee asked a random soldier.

He nodded. "Just go ask Armin. He's the blonde one with the bob cut."

Lenalee nodded. She remembered who Armin was, from the military line-up that Allen was in.

She thanked him, and searched for Armin. Almost immediately she found him. "Armin!" She cried, and Armin and the guy next to him turned to face her. "Oh," She paused as she reached him. They didn't know who she was. "I'm Lenalee, by the way. So what's going on here?"

"Um, there are titans in the supply-room." He explained. "We don't have gear to fight them with. So, there will be soldiers in the beams… which we have already decided who, and the rest of us will be lowered in a lift." He paused, letting that sink in. Lenalee nodded, and he continued. "Then the titans will be drawn to us. But we'll have guns, so we'll blind them, temporarily handicapping them and making it easier for the soldiers in the beams."

"That's…." Lenalee let that sink in. "Wow! What a great plan!" Armin blushed at the praise. "You are really smart, you know that?"

"Thanks…" Armin muttered.

Lenalee beamed. "So, you've already chosen soldiers for the beams?"

"Yeah. You could grab a gun from over there if you wanted to help." Armin shrugged.  
"Jean?"

The boy he addressed to had a slight tint of pink across his cheeks. "Yeah?" He showed no sign of embarrassment whatsoever.

"Could you find a gun for Lenalee?"

Jean just nodded and gestured for Lenalee to follow, in which she did.

* * *

**_Survey Corps Expedition 48_**

They had decided to retreat an hour or so before. However, they had reached a couple of difficulties.

First thing, they noticed large foot-prints dug deep into the ground. Whatever titan they came from, they were running. Fast. Nobody could ignore these foot-prints.

Second thing, the formation had encountered many hordes of titans. This forced them to break up many times to fight them off. It was going to take forever to get to the walls. The thing was… they didn't have forever.

Lavi grew his hammer, and smashed a titan to the ground. He lifted his hammer out of the way and Kanda finished the job. After the titan had dissipated, he retracted his hammer, meeting with Kanda. "Where on earth is the short-stack? I don't see him anywhere." Lavi asked, growing worried. He had just convinced himself that Allen hadn't been eaten.

"What makes you think I know? Baka Usagi." He shot back, sheathing his Mugen after taking note that no titans were approaching.

Lavi pinched the bridge of his nose. "This just makes no sense. I need to know where he has gone. And…. Those foot-prints!"

"Che."

They hopped onto their horses. "Where on earth did they come from? An abnormal, obviously." Lavi nearly hit himself for answering his own question. "Ah, never mind."

With that, he decided to leave Kanda and bother Levi. "Hey Levi!"

"No."

Lavi frowned, but nevertheless rode his horse up next to him. "Do you know anything about where those foot-prints came from?"

"A titan." Levi answered bluntly, and Lavi huffed.

An elbow nudged into Lavi's arm. He swiftly turned and saw that Hange had galloped to his side. "I've been trying to leak information from him too." She leaned over to whisper in Lavi's ear. "I mean, I can't shake the feeling that he's hiding something."

Levi had galloped off, leaving Lavi and Hange on their own. "You see, on expedition 42, there was a strange sound in the distance. It resembled thunder, and a strange roar. Allen and Levi came from that direction, but acted like nothing happened! It nearly drove us insane!"

This made Lavi intrigued. Allen was in on it too?

By then, yet another signal flare fired. Another titan has been spotted, interrupting their conversation and veering the formation off course. Were they ever going to make it to Wall Rose?

* * *

Lenalee sat on a very high beam, watching the cadets supply their maneuver gear with gas. They looked much more grateful than before. After they had killed the titans in the room, Lenalee had decided to stay out of everyone's way.

Her thoughts trailed back to the way Allen was acting. He had arrived too fast for a normal human. Lenalee had the dark boots, so she had an excuse. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Lenalee!"

Armin had seen her up in the beams. Next to him was a girl with a red scarf…. Mikasa, she recalled. "We are heading out!"

"All right." Lenalee activated her boots and jumped down from the beams. Soon she recovered from her fall.

Armin stared wide-eyed. Mikasa stayed stoic as ever, and Lenalee nearly smacked herself in the head. "Um…" She started, not really knowing how to begin.

"You were with the Scouting Legion earlier, weren't you?" Mikasa asked. "Where are they?"

"They're still out there. But, they're coming back." Lenalee answered. "Hey, how about we start walking?" Lenalee breathed in.

"So, do you care to explain how you were to jump from that high, and get here faster than the rest of the scouting Legion?" question Armin. Lenalee sighed before beginning to speak.

"I'm part of a group called the Black Order. Only a select few know of this group. We use this special substance called innocence to fight titans. Mine allow me to ride the wind." She explained.

Mikasa wondered why this corps had to be so secretive. Then she thought it was probably that they didn't want to gather unwanted attention. "Well…" Armin finally spoke. "We'll talk more about this later, Lenalee. For now there seems to be some sort of commotion."

Mikasa had been staring at Lenalee with an unreadable expression.

Then Lenalee remembered that Mikasa was the girl they had rescued from the titans so many years ago. Her eyes nearly widened in realization, but after jumping onto a nearby roof, she saw the Rogue titan from earlier. That wasn't what interrupted her thoughts though…

The titan's body was torn apart, and collapsed onto the ground. After the steam had evaporated, she saw a figure emerge from the titan. Lenalee nearly doubled back.  
'What?' She thought. Armin had followed Mikasa then.

Immediately Mikasa had maneuvered off the building. "Hey!" Lenalee protested. _Wait… that's…_

"It's Eren." An all too familiar voice sounded beside her.

"Allen!" She cried. "Where have you been?"

"I've been killing titans, of course." He grinned.

"And… what… how…" Lenalee stuttered, gesturing hopelessly to the steaming form. "That's Eren?"

"You know him, don't you?" Allen cocked his head.

"Yeah." Lenalee nodded. "Kanda and I saved him and Mikasa at Shiganshina."

The Garrison had arrived, and ordered everyone to retreat. Once everyone had, Lenalee and Allen jumped down from the roof to speak with the leader. "What are you two doing?" The older man questioned. "This boy is a threat to humanity! We must-"

"You must what? Hmm?" Allen interrupted. "Before you even consider killing him, think on this." He observed the man. The commander looked like he hadn't slept in a few days. "I was watching the whole thing, I'm a valid witness. So is my comrade here. In fact…. Everyone is a witness. Eren full on rampaged against the titans. Without him, the cadets you ordered to retreat wouldn't even have been there." The commander stayed silent. Allen narrowed his eyes at him for a moment, but then he turned around. "Come on, Lenalee."

Lenalee glanced back at where Mikasa, Armin, and Eren were. She gave a reassuring smile to them, and followed Allen. "Ok."


	7. General Pixis

**It took me forever to write, but here it is! Wow! I seriously want to get this story caught up with the manga though, I've got big plans ;) so please review, reviews inspire me and make my day. Er, night, I should say.**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

_Mikasa lay on the dirt, staring in disbelief at the albino above her. He had looked a lot weaker. "See?" He said, wiping his hands together. They had everyone's eyes glued onto them. "This training is something I don't need." _

_Allen offered a gloved hand to Mikasa to help her up. She stood up without his help though. "Teach me, then."_

_"Huh?" Allen asked, unsure of what he just heard._

_"Teach me how to fight, Bean Sprout." Mikasa said. "I need to become stronger to protect my family." By then, everyone had reluctantly gone back to their training, Allen heaved a sigh, and couldn't help but cringe a little at Mikasa's hard stare. She reminded him of Kanda, and not just because of her heritage. _

_"Fine." Allen finally stated. "But please just call me Allen."_

**_Year 850, Battle of Trost_**

Allen and Lenalee sat on one of the benches outside the wall in which they had taken Eren. All of the soldiers had rendezvoused there as well, they weren't allowed to say nor do anything about Eren's titan form.

The Survey Corps still hasn't arrived.

Allen sighed. "The Garrison can be so frustrating sometimes."

"Tell me about it." Lenalee agreed.

Allen puffed out his cheeks. "I am going to investigate. I know they said to stay out here, but I have to watch." Allen began to walk away.

"I'm coming too!"

Both Lenalee and Allen leapt onto a building, and after a bit of traveling, they reached where the Garrison, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were. Mikasa stood protectively in front of Eren and Armin, and the Garrison had pointed their weapons at them. They were literally cornered… cannons aimed at them on top of the wall behind them.

Allen could not believe this.

The leader brought down his raised arm, and they fired a cannonball at them. Lenalee gasped, and Allen clenched his teeth. However…. He knew, that if Eren knew how to use his power, then they'd be all right.

Steam surrounded the trio. "What's going on?" Lenalee asked.

"Eren transformed." Allen confirmed. "They're all right."

"I'm not so sure. Look at the Garrison; they still have their weapons pointed at them." Lenalee pointed out.

They heard more people coming because of the sound of cannon-fire. Their footsteps came to a halt behind Lenalee and Allen.

Allen turned to find three people from the 104th trainee squad. People he recognized. It was Jean, Annie, and Reiner. "Hey… is that?" Jean started. Allen flinched. "Yeah, it is! Its bean sprout!"

Reiner gave Allen a look, but did nothing to acknowledge him. Both he and Annie went to see what the cannon-fire was about. "Lenalee, let's go."

"Um, ok." Lenalee shrugged, and followed Allen off the building. "Remind me, why are we retreating?"

They scaled the wall easily, and paused when they reached the top of wall Rose. In the distance, they saw many titans coming their way. Buildings were wrecked and destroyed, fields were burnt… it just looked like chaos.

"Well…" Allen merely shrugged. "You know how it is. We can't really reveal our cover. Especially mine."

Lenalee pouted. "I suppose you're right…" Allen narrowed his eyes. He was looking over the wall still, and what he saw unsettled him. He saw his own foot-prints, leading right through the hole in which they were on top of. "Whoa! Allen!"

"Huh?" Allen asked. "What?" He turned to see Lenalee staring dumbfounded at the huge foot-prints. Allen's foot-prints. Allen had to hold back a sigh.

"These foot-prints are huge!" Lenalee was leaning over the edge to gain a better look.

"They're probably the colossal's." Allen lied. "It did stand there…"

"Oh yeah, it did." Lenalee said sheepishly. "But… it looks like another titan was walking through the hole, leaving in the footprints. Was it the armored?" Lenalee wondered, suddenly worried. "I mean, no other titans are heavy enough to leave footprints. Otherwise there would be footprints everywhere."

"Lenalee?"

"Yeah?"

"No." Allen shook his head. "Anyway, I believe his hearing is over."

"Eh? What makes you say that?" Lenalee asked, walking back over to where Allen was.

"You can barely hear Pixis." Allen said. "I should've known he would eventually interfere."

"Ah, good ol' Pixis." Lenalee nodded. Pixis was a good friend of the Black Order.

Soon his booming voice faded, and they heard the fresh cadets chatting, almost in riot mode. But then Pixis voice took over again, and the crowd seemed to calm.

Allen and Lenalee could see Pixis walking along the wall with Eren, Armin, and Mikasa in tow. "Lenalee," Allen started. "Go and see what Pixis' plan is."

"All right." Lenalee nodded, and activated her innocence. She jumped and within seconds, she was right where Pixis was.

* * *

Lenalee deactivated her innocence. "Hello, Lenalee." Pixis greeted. "How have you been?"

"I've been well, Pixis." Lenalee nodded. "Hello Armin, Mikasa, Eren." Eren blinked. "Pixis, can I ask what you are planning to do?"

"Well, Eren here is going to transform into a titan." Pixis bluntly began. "And he is going to transport the boulder to the hole in the wall, and he is going to plug that hole."

"Can you really do that?" Lenalee asked Eren.

"I can."

"Hm… and, what're you going to do about the titans? I'm sure they'll target Eren." Lenalee asked, crossing her arms.

"We are going to use the soldiers to drive most of the titans away." Armin explained, cutting off Pixis. Pixis didn't seem to mind. "So many lives will be lost, but it is worth it if this plan works. Mikasa and I will stay by Eren."

"Sounds like a good plan." Lenalee said. "We need plans like those nowadays. My teammate and I are going to definitely help you guys."

"Great!" Armin smiled.

"Anyway, I'm going to go and tell him about this plan!"

"Ok. Nice seeing you, Lenalee. Tell him I said hi. Oh, and where are Lavi and Kanda?" Pixis asked.

"They'll be here eventually, but right now they are at the expedition." Lenalee explained. "Bye guys! Good luck, Eren." Lenalee activated her boots, completely shocking Eren. She then kicked off the wall blowing a gust of wind in their faces, shocking Eren even more. Only he seemed shocked by this girl's ability to fly.

"I wonder who her teammate is." Mikasa thought aloud.

Pixis just took a swig from his canteen, while Eren looked dangerously confused.


	8. Securing the Breach

**Here's another chapter for you all~ I forgot to say this last chapter: this was beta'd by KappasRule. I'm so glad it is summer! More updates for you folks~ Please review, reviews make me happy!**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

_It was dark and gloomy in the Shinganshina District. Levi found himself walking through the city late at night, since even soldiers like him could use a bit of free time. It wasn't surprising that he could hear the scuttling of feet, or the shuffling of cards. "One more game?" He heard. _

_Levi felt disgusted. It was obviously the Garrison, playing a game of cards. Probably poker. They were playing, instead of doing their rightful job. _

_Sure, it's been nearly a century since the titans have attacked, but they still need to do their job. Levi found himself making his way towards the group huddled over a table lit by torchlight. _

_There was one boy smaller than the rest. He had snow-white hair, and when he turned to see Levi approach them, Levi saw that he had a pentacle star just above his left eye. He smiled innocently. "Would you like to join us?" He asked. _

_Levi looked at him, then at the garrison that were there. They looked annoyed, but still held onto their cards in between their fingers. "If I win, then you have to get back to your jobs."_

_The boy beamed at Levi, and the garrison groaned. "That's what I was just trying to do."_

**_Year 850, Battle of Trost_**

It was nearly sunset at Trost District. Most of the titans had been lured to the cannons, away from the boulder which Eren was going to carry. "That should do it." Allen said contentedly, looking down at the titans, leaning over the edge of the wall. He watched the titans reaching up helplessly for him, and the remaining soldiers with him.

"How many died?" Lenalee asked hesitantly, walking up next to Allen. "I see a good number have come back."

"Ten percent." Allen answered grimly. "Ten percent of our soldiers died." Allen just shook his head, and glanced at the horrified soldiers around the cannons. "Get ready to fire!"

"Roger!"

When Allen looked back to the sky, he couldn't help but feel deflated. "No." The smoke from the red flare had shot up into the sky, signaling the failure of the mission. Many situations flew through his mind…

He saw Eren transform, everyone did. So, what could possibly be the failure? Something may have happened after.

Allen caught some glances of the soldiers next to him and Lenalee. They looked devastated. "They died for nothing…" They muttered; some even clutching their heads.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ok…"

"Ok what?" Lenalee asked, cocking her head.

"We are going to start firing at the titans. Hopefully something good will happen on the alpha squad's end, and that boulder will be plugging the hole." Allen explained. "The fewer titans there are the better."

Lenalee nodded, and they both turned to face the soldiers. "Attention! We are still not lost, even if the red flare is in the sky." The soldiers slowly fixated their gaze on Allen. "We still have these cannons. We can't let these titans go, right?" He paused, and after gaining a nod or two, "Ok, prepare to fire the cannons!"

The soldiers stood by the cannons, which were aimed directly below at the titans. "Fire, fire!" Allen ordered, and the soldiers desperately ignited and fired the cannon.

The titans kept on coming, most of the time the cannons would miss the nape, and they would be missing a limb or a head. They'd still reach out for them.

"I'm not sure these cannons will do."

A familiar voice sounded from behind Lenalee and Allen. The two stood up, and turned.

"Lavi!"

"Yo!" Lavi beamed. "How is it going?"

"You see..." Lenalee explained everything.

"Ah."

"But why did it take you guys so long to get here?" Allen asked.

"Formation issues." Lavi shrugged. "Titans, you get the deal."

Suddenly the green flare shot up, signaling mission success. The soldiers by the cannons cheered, and Allen couldn't help but feel relieved. "I guess we're done here."

"Yeah. So, what are they going to do with Eren?" Lavi asked. "The Military Police won't be so happy."

Allen huffed. "Well, before we do anything, I guess we would have to report to Cross."

"You can do that, right, short-stack?" Lavi grinned, ruffling Allen's white hair.

"Why me?" Allen groaned.

"Because you're the newbie." Lenalee emphasized the word newbie, borrowing from Lavi. Lavi snickered.

"Not you too, Lenalee!"

Lenalee struggled to keep herself from laughing. "Well, let's see what the situation is with Eren."

"Right. Good luck with Cross, short-stack!" Lavi teased, extending his hammer and jumping onto the pole. Both he and Lenalee disappeared into the buildings, leaving Allen alone with the soldiers.

Allen sighed. _I guess I've got no choice._ He thought. _I am keeping my identity from the rest of the 104th anyway…_

He activated his innocence and moved the silver mask over his face. _It's like they're giving me the dirty work though…_ Allen sighed, jumping from the wall to the top of several titans, eventually making it to ground level.

**_Black Order HQ, Cross' office_**

Allen stood in a dark room, which only had a couple candles lit on the desk. It was still light out, so some of the light seeped into this room, even though they were underground.

The place was a mess, bottles and papers littered the floor, the stench of alcohol and smoke filled the air. Allen sighed. "Master Cross?"

"Yes?"

"The titans breached Trost." Allen stated, and waited for Cross' heated reaction.

"Well? What else?"

Allen felt annoyed; he couldn't see Cross anywhere in the room. "Eren's a titan." Allen heard Cross grunt in surprise. "Just like me."

"That's a plot twist… you didn't let the titans take Trost, just like how Kanda and Lenalee did with Shinganshina, right?"

Allen gritted his teeth. "No." How could he blame the two exorcists for something that couldn't be prevented?

Letting that slip by, Allen said, "The expedition came back."

"I'm assuming they failed as well."

"I don't know. I haven't met with them." Silence. "What are they going to do with Eren?"

"Oh, you know." He said. "Declare him as a traitor to humanity, yadda yadda. Pay attention to what they do, because they might treat you the same if they ever find out."

Allen pursed his lips. He was determined to keep his power a secret from the military. Who knows what will happen…

"Is there anything else?"

Allen stood there in the stuffy room. "I'm going to help Eren."

"Whatever." Cross stated in a rather indecisive tone. "Dismissed."

The entire time, Allen still couldn't figure out where he was. Allen only shrugged and left the room, nearly bumping into Kanda. "Bakanda!"

Kanda growled, "Moyashi."

Allen didn't really want to discuss with him, but, "What's going on with Eren?"

"The Survey Corps took him to an underground prison and chained him." Kanda explained bluntly. "He's going to take part in a hearing, and the military is going to decide what to do with him."

"Figures." Allen sighed. "Well, guess I've got some work to do, unlike you, Bakanda."

Allen dodged Kanda's Mugen, and quickly darted through the dark hallway.


	9. The Courtroom

**THIS IS IT GUYS believe it or not, this chapter was already mostly written before I even started this story. The end part was written by KappasRule, also this was beta'd by KappasRule. Blah blah blah KappasRule. You are so special. Lol, jk. Sorry for the kinda short chapter too. Anyways, please review~ Reviews make me happy~**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

_The men of the Garrison stared in disbelief at the boy. Levi felt amused. He and the boy decided to team up after the first game to take down the Garrison. "Now, you will go to work." Levi commanded, even though he wasn't in charge of the Garrison at all. "Since you lost." He added._

_The boy grinned evilly. "I can't believe this…" The men kept on muttering, as they dragged the chairs out from beneath them and left. The boy shuffled his cards and put them away, gathering up the money. _

_"Thanks, though I didn't need your help at all." The boy smiled at Levi. _

_"Those damn poker skills of yours…" He muttered. "How does a kid like you even play poker like this?" The kid looked to be about thirteen or fourteen. _

_"Well…. That may be a story for another time." He said. "But, either way it's getting late. I should take my leave. Goodnight, Corporal." _

_With that, Levi and the albino boy departed. The Garrison had met the Demon King of Poker, and thus never played poker again. Levi thought he would never meet the boy again. _

**_Year 850, Courtroom_**

The courtroom was filled with Garrison leaders, Military Police leaders, Survey Corps leaders and the wall worshippers. In the middle of the room, the subject of the matter, Eren, had been chained to a pole. Mikasa and Armin stood in the crowd as spectators and witnesses.  
Mikasa had been accused, and threatened to be inspected by the Military Police. A look of shock and fear spread across her normally stoic face. Eren couldn't take any of this. With a deep breath, he broke the chorus of mutterings in the courtroom.

"I may be a monster, but Mikasa has nothing to do with that!" Eren's voice rang throughout the room. All eyes had turned to him in anger, annoyance, and disbelief. "She has nothing to do with that at all." Eren defended, "And you know what? All you did so far is speculating one-sidedly and taking guesses. Unfortunately for you, you won't get anywhere close to the truth, if all you do is disregarding how things really are." The spectators only blinked, Eren faltered a bit, but nonetheless kept going. "And besides, what are you all scared of, when you haven't seen a titan your entire life?" Eren gritted his teeth. "What are you going to do if the strong stop fighting for you? If you say you're scared to fight for your survival yourselves, then, please, at least lend your support to those who fight for you. You damn spineless cowards!" Eren breathed in, raising his voice and shutting his eyes tight. "Stop the fuss already and just invest all you got in me!"

The courtroom stared in an immeasurable silence, and, for a moment, Eren thought he had overdone it, that they were going to have his head for sure. "At the ready!" He heard the audible sound of the clicking of a gun.

"Sir!"

Suddenly, the courtroom doors swung open and all eyes turned to the boy at the doors. The loaded gun froze in place, and everyone fell silent.

He wore a black poncho over the usual military uniform, similar to what the Survey Corps wear. Instead of the wings of freedom, the silver rose cross glinted in the light as he passed by several confused faces.

~*~

Allen couldn't help but feel a little amused. He heard mutterings ranging from "It's him!" to "Who the hell does he think he is?"

Allen could tell that Eren was in a terrible situation, since he spotted a gun held in the crowd. The man loading it had only stopped to watch Allen.

The judge was about to protest as Allen approached Eren, but Allen shot the judge a look and he immediately quieted, causing a bit of low mutterings. After this, Allen knelt in front of Eren so he could make eye contact. "Allen, is that you?" Eren asked upon seeing the face of the person beneath the hood.

"Hey Eren, long time no see." Allen replied calmly, his poker face up and hiding his emotions.

"What are you doing?! They could arrest you!" Eren exclaimed, barely keeping his voice in a whisper.

"They wouldn't dare. Anyways, Eren can I ask you a question?"

"Are you kidding me?! I'm chained to a freaking pole, accused of being a titan, and threatened to be executed! If you have to ask a question, it better be a damn well important one!" At this Allen's face became completely stoic, making Eren realize that the person he had come to known as being a shy, quiet person, could be very different.

"This will probably be one of the most important question you will ever be asked in your life. Are you ready to hear it and answer honestly?"

"Yes," Eren replied.

"Eren, are you prepared to use the abilities that you were cursed with? To be willing to try to control the demon inside of you that will always fight to destroy your very self every time you call upon it? To be insulted, tortured, and never trusted, except by those you can call friends? To be feared, yet to also be humanity's only hope of taking back our world from the Titans that plague it? To feel the burden as everyone around you falls, but you must keep moving forward and carry them with you? To continue on even though you feel you couldn't go on any longer long before that? Are you willing to become a monster, to fight monsters?"


	10. Levi's Turn

**Aaaand done! Wow. This chapter is quite long, mostly to make up for the last one. This chappy was beta'd by none other than KappasRule! Anyways, review, review~ **

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

_Lenalee turned the knob and swung open the door. She held a cup of coffee in her hand, to refresh her older brother as he continues to research. _

_When she opened the door, however, she saw a taller man, his back was facing her. He wore dark, tattered clothing as if he was trying to blend in. Lenalee stood shocked, for she did not know this man. _

_However, someone collapsed in front of that man, and the taller man was holding a now bloodied knife. The man that had collapsed had a dribble of blood down the corner of his mouth. Lenalee couldn't help but cry, "Nii-san!" in both shock and defiance. She felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. _

_She was young. She didn't understand why he was dead._

_Lenalee had dropped the coffee, spilling the steaming hot beverage all over the floor. "And you must be the scientist's younger sister." _

_After a moment of staring, Lenalee gathered up her courage and yelled, "Innocence, activate!" _

_Her dark boots lighted, and she glared at the man. "I don't know who you are, but I think you should leave now." _

**_Year 850, Courtroom_**

"You do realize that was more than one question?" Eren asked after recovering from the shock of Allen's speech/interrogation.

"Quit being a smart aleck, and answer!" Allen reprimanded.

"I am willing to do whatever it takes to get Humanity of its cage. If I must use something I can't completely control, so be it! I will teach myself how to use it and I will not let it control me!" Eren yelled into Allen's face. Suddenly, the stoic mask Allen had been wearing dropped off, and was replaced by a calming smile.

"Just the answer I was looking for." Allen got up from his position kneeling in front of Eren and began to walk away. Before he was more than five feet away, he stopped and said, "No one said you had to teach yourself. Someone else can teach you." With that Allen left, leaving Eren with a dumbfounded face as he tried to understand what the albino meant.

* * *

_So Allen decided to question Eren, after all._ Levi thought to himself as he watched Allen crouch in front of Eren and talk to him. He was so quiet that no one could hear what he was saying, but it seemed serious.

Before the hearing had started, Levi had seen Allen pacing in front of the building, and seemingly having an argument with himself. Levi knew from his missions with the albino, that if he didn't stop it now, Allen would be there for hours. So with a sigh, Levi headed over to Allen.

"…but if I go in there, I could help him… but I could also end up getting him into more trouble… What should I do?!"

"You should get in there and help the brat out." Allen whirled around at the sound of Levi's gruff voice.

"Oh Levi I didn't see you there!" Allen exclaimed while trying to keep himself from getting a heart attack at the sudden scare.

"Allen, if you want to help the kid, then go help him. He is sort of like you, and wouldn't it be good for you to have someone like you that you could talk to?" At Levi's statement, Allen raised an eyebrow.

"But isn't he also like you, Levi? After all, he also wants to kill all the titans." At Allen's subtle hint, Levi sighed.

"You realized that the scouting corps wants him, have you?" At Allen's nod he continued. "Why don't you go and use your authority as a member of the Black Order to talk to him. You could ask him if he plans to use his powers and if he has the determination to learn to control it. If you think he does, give me a signal, like a wink or a nod, and I will get him into the survey corps." Allen stared at Levi with a gob-smacked expression.

"…What is it?"

"You… actually came up with a plan by yourself. I'm so proud of you! Little Levi is finally starting to think of ways to solve problems instead of just rushing in and doing something incredibly stupid." During his tirade, Allen got a tissue out and started wiping away the tears streaming down his face. With a huff, Levi turned around and started walking back to the building.

"Levi?" Allen called out, causing Levi to stop, yet not turn around. "Don't hurt him too much, okay?" Levi started walking again while calling back,

"No promises."

With a start, Levi came out of his flashback to see Allen walking away from Eren. He caught Allen's eye and saw the imperceptible nod he gave.

_Well, looks like it's my turn._

As everyone watched the mysterious boy with the black cloak leave, Levi took the moment to approach Eren, before anyone could act. Levi brought his leg back, and tore it across Eren's face, causing shocked reactions from everybody. A tooth scattered across the floor, trailing blood. Eren's blood.

Armin had to hold Mikasa back, and Allen was all but forgotten for the moment.

Levi took a handful of Eren's hair, and Eren gritted his teeth, bracing for what was coming next. Tightening his grip, Levi connected his knee to Eren's face, and Eren, being exhausted, fell forward, breathing deep, ragged breaths. Levi placed his foot on Eren's head, pressing him to the ground.

"This is just my opinion," He started, increasing the weight on his foot. "But when it comes to teaching somebody discipline I believe pain is the most effective way." Levi felt like he was antagonizing Allen. "What you need most is not a lecture, but a practical lesson. Besides, you're an easy target for my kicks now that you're crouching."

To emphasize the matter, Levi continued to kick and kick at Eren, causing even more blood to drip on the once clean floor. The courtroom stared, and Armin was having more and more trouble holding Mikasa back. Eren's breaths became more and more ragged after each kick. "Wait, Levi…" The Military Police leader tried.

Levi had his boot in Eren's face, and he glanced at the soldier's direction. "What is it?"

"It's dangerous." Intrigued, Levi took his foot off of Eren's face and turned to face the soldier. "What if you trigger his transformation?"

"What are you saying?" Levi held a handful of Eren's locks. Eren held a half-dazed expression. "Weren't you going to dissect him?" Levi watched as the Military Police silenced, and the man held onto his gun tightly. He smirked. "You know, seems like, after he transformed into a titan, he killed off twenty titans before he was exhausted. The fact that he possesses intelligence can spell serious trouble for you, if he were to oppose the military police as the enemy." They all just stared. "If that happens, he will be your problem, not mine, you know. What will you do when that happens?"

He raised his voice. "You policemen and all those who've been picking on him should really consider this: will you really be able to kill him if you were to fight him?"

"I have a preposition, sir." All eyes turned to another Survey Corps soldier. "A lot of things are unclear of Eren's 'titan power', that is why he will represent a certain potential threat. In the case Eren is put under our watch, Corporal Levi will be able to take countermeasures if need be." The man continued in a stoic manner. "Rest assured, a man as skilled as corporal will handle the matter accordingly at the crucial moment. And if you need more, that boy that had spoken to Eren earlier has… experience in the matter."

"Oh… well, it's too bad that boy left." The judge shrugged, and turned to Levi. "It's up to you. Will you really be able to 'handle the matter accordingly', Levi?"

"If we're talking about killing him, then I have no doubt in my ability to do so." Levi found his gaze traveling to a certain Asian girl, being held back by a blonde boy. She was glaring daggers, knives, and anything sharp at him. "The problem is, no in between solution exists." Levi said, without flinching under her gaze.

"Looks like our discussion is over. Let me pass judgment, then."

"Sir, please wait a moment!" The MP interrupted. "Erwin, I want to ask you something. What do you plan to do about the inland situation?"

Erwin, the commander of Survey Corps, answered, "I fully realized that our activities in the lands beyond the walls depend on the stability of our society. As such, it was never my intention to disregard the problems of the inner-land." Erwin turned to face the judge. "That is why I have another preposition to resolve that tension. I plan to calm the inland people's worries by proving that Eren can be a valuable asset to mankind in our next mission outside the walls. I would like you to postpone your judgment until then."

A pause.

"Oh… so you want to take him to the outer lands… they better take him and get out of here as soon as possible. And if we're lucky enough, he'll die here. It's decided then." The judge said, raising his voice.

"Eren Jaeger is to be put in the Scouting Legion. However, he is to return here again depending on the mission results."


	11. I'm Not Messing with You

**I hope you all understand why Komui's dead. I don't really feel like explaining it here, so...yeah. Anyway, Happy Fourth of July! USA, USA, USA! This chappy is sort of a filler, I guess. idk. This story was beta'd by KappasRule, of course, and remember to REVIEW**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

_Lenalee stood there, shocked at her own actions. Now, two men lay in the room dead. _

_She had killed someone, with her own innocence. _

_Lenalee didn't know what to do. She stood there, shaking, when a man walked in upon the scene. "Komui, do you have the…."_

_His voice trailed off when he saw the two dead men and the little girl. She turned, and looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Oh…" _

_"I… I…" She stuttered._

_The man sighed. "Who would do this to such a good man?" He shook his head, and took a swig from his canteen. "You can call me Pixis, Lenalee. Your brother… bit off more than he could chew."_

**_Year 850, private room in courthouse_**

Allen creaked open the door. "Excuse me…" When he walked in, everyone glanced toward his direction for a moment, but then they went off to their own duties.

He recognized a few people in the room. Eren, Levi, Erwin, and Hange. The rest were people he's never seen before. Hange was playing with something in a cloth, and Erwin was talking with Levi and Eren. "Ah, hello Allen." Erwin greeted, Allen smiled back.

"Huh? You know Allen?" Eren asked, as Allen approached the trio.

"Yup. The whole Survey Corps knows him."

"Erwin…" Allen breathed. "That's not true."

"Ok, maybe not."

Eren furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "But wait… you were in the 104th with me, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was." Allen observed Eren's condition. Bruises and blood stains had covered his face. "Although, that may be a story for another time." Allen turned to Levi. "Levi, I thought I told you to go easy on him."

"Tch, he's all right."

"Yeah, I'm all right." Eren agreed hastily. "I'm healing."

"Hmm…" Allen hummed. He looked around. The other soldiers seemed to be occupied with whatever they were doing. Now may be the right time. "Eren, there is something I have to say. Levi and Erwin already know this."

Eren leaned in, since Allen's voice had lowered, just like in the courtroom. "What is it?" He asked.

"I'm a titan shifter, just like you."

First his eyes widened. "Hold on, you can't just go around saying things like that."

"Believe it, brat." Levi said, bringing Eren's attention. "I saw his titan form."

Allen nodded. "See, I have a witness. Erwin hasn't seen my form, but he believes me."

"What…?" Eren shook his head. "What's the point of telling me this?"

Allen sighed. "The point is, Eren… I'm fully conscious when I'm in my titan form. I can teach you how to control your power."

"That's great!" Eren cried. "When can we start?"

Allen winced, and pulled himself back from the huddle. "What are we starting?" Hange asked from behind, and Allen swiftly moved out of her way.

"Allen's going to-"

Allen shot Eren an icy death-glare, cutting Eren off from what he was going to say. Eren flinched, and looked to his feet. "Never mind."

Hange raised an eyebrow. "Ok… weird." She then shrugged. "Hey, Allen. Did you know that Levi kicked a tooth out of Eren?"

"No."

"Well, he did! Look! This is Eren's tooth." Hange opened the cloth and showed Allen a bloodied tooth, Allen made a face at it.

"Hange, quit showing that thing around. It's disgusting." Levi snapped.

"I'm trying to prove a point!" Hange said exasperatedly. "Anyway, his tooth is growing back! Weird, right?"

To Allen it wasn't weird. He's already experienced something similar. Suddenly Allen shivered. "Ah, you ok?" Hange asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It is weird though, isn't it?" Allen asked.

Hange hummed in agreement, and walked away observing the tooth in her hand. "So, Allen. Will you be joining us in the expedition?" Erwin asked. Allen turned to face Erwin.

"Maybe." Allen shrugged. "It really depends on what my master says. But…I will come with you guys to HQ."

"Ok." Erwin grunted, he was about to turn to leave.

"Wait!" Allen called, and Erwin slipped back. "I actually think I should leave before you guys. With Eren."

Everyone around the couch stared at Allen as if he was crazy. "Eh? What's wrong with that?"

"Allen, if he goes berserk or something…" Erwin spoke slowly.

"If he goes 'berserk or something' I can handle it. Right Levi?"

"Don't bring me into this." Yet, everyone stared at him expectantly. He let out an exasperated sigh. "If he goes before us, he can begin training with Eren. Teaching him about his titan form and everything."

"See?" Allen huffed.

"I think it's a good idea." Eren piped in. "That way he could transform if he needed to, without anyone seeing."

Erwin then gave in. "Ok. If anything goes wrong, it'll be Allen's fault."

"Ok!" Allen beamed. "Eren, we're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Sure."

* * *

The next morning, Allen and Eren departed on two horses. Eren wore the Survey Corps uniform, yet Allen wore his Black Order uniform. They had ridden for a long time in silence. There was just nothing to talk about, other than the weather.

"Hey, Allen."

Also, Allen was a good deal ahead of Eren.

Allen heard his name being called, and slowed his horse so he could ride by Eren. "Yeah?"

"Er… is my hair going to turn white, like yours?"

Allen held back the urge to laugh. "Yes." He said, face completely stoic.

Eren immediately paled. "No… I like my hair…"

Allen grinned evilly, and Eren winced at his expression. "That is how you can tell who is a titan-shifter and who is not. Just look for their white hair and scar."

Eren's eyes widened. "Scar? I'll gain a pentagram scar like yours too?" Eren groaned. "No..."

"Ha! I was just kidding." Allen laughed at a bemused Eren. "Aww, come on. There's nothing bad with white hair and star-shaped scar, right?" Allen asked, nudging Eren, who was absent-mindedly playing with a strand of his own hair. "Your hair and face are going to stay the same, Eren. Trust me." Allen said after a while, noticing how worried Eren looked.

They rode through a forest, and trees stood high above them. However, not as tall as the titan forest outside the wall. Light seeped through the trees and lit the road ahead of them. Eren seemed less tense and worried than before.

"Hey, that's HQ."

"Oh… looks kind of old." Eren commented as they rode closer to the stone castle-like building.

"Yeah. Levi would probably want us to clean it." Allen grinned slyly. "But we won't, we have more important things to do."


	12. Easy Mode

**Heh, sorry for the wait. It took me a while how to incorporate Kanda's past with this AU, but eventually inspiration hit. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It was beta'd by KappasRule, like the usual. Please review~**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

_It was the year 840, when the Military Police made a new discovery. They found an ancient substance that seemed to glow. _

_They didn't know what it was. They tried to destroy it, but it didn't work. So their best scientists conducted experiments on it, including Hange Zoe, who was sworn to secrecy. It was about the only time the MP needed help from someone from the Survey Corps. _

_Thanks to her, though, she figured it out quicker than the other scientists. It was called innocence, and unless it had an accommodator, it needed to be stored. With that new information, they let her go, and instead of waiting for accommodators, they kidnapped children to make their own accommodators. One of those children went by the name of Yu Kanda._

**_Year 850, abandoned Survey Corps HQ, stables _**

Allen stroked the snout of his horse, after he had placed it in the stable. He and Eren were the only ones at the castle, and it was going to be like that for the next few days. "Ok." Allen nodded, as soon as he figured out what sort of training he was going to do on the first day.

He had about three or four days before squad Levi came around. That's enough time to teach Eren the basics.

Allen gave the horse one last pat, and made his way to Eren, who was fastening the reins of his horse. "All right, Eren."

"Hmm?" Eren hummed, craning his neck back to face Allen.

"Um… I'm hungry right now, so… we're going to eat first, and then begin training." Allen said. "I'm sure there is some food in the storage."

"Ok." Eren wiped his hands together, and Allen eyed the dust cloud which flew off. "Let's eat."

So after they found the kitchen they found some bread, meat, and they used a well outside for water. The kitchen, however, was too dusty and grimy for them to eat in, so they ate out in a courtyard covered with weeds. "Ugh… so dirty." Allen complained. "When was the last time the Survey Corps used this place?" He bit into his stale bread. "And this food…. I just hope that they bring something better."

"This is the best we found, Allen." Eren shrugged. "It's just like the food back in training."

Allen sighed. "Yeah, I just hope we get this titan business finished, though, so that we can have our land back." He spoke with his mouth full. "I mean, my arm is sort of like a parasite, and it takes my energy. So I have to eat extra. Rationing isn't good for my health."

Eren looked at his bread, which was half-eaten. "Huh…" He couldn't help but feel nostalgic at what Allen had said. Sasha had said something similar before the battle of Trost.

Before the Colossal Titan had decided to reappear.

"Hold on, how is your arm a parasite?" Eren asked suddenly, causing Allen to wince and swallow something down the wrong hole in his throat. "Ah!" Allen keeled over, and pounded his chest.

"Ok… I'm ok…" He breathed in. "So… I'm guessing you never heard about innocence? Or the Black Order?"

"No."

"Ok then." Allen told Eren about the Black Order, and about how they use innocence as weapons against titans. He explained the different types, and that his was parasitic.

"Oh…" Eren stared at his black hand, which had a glowing green cross on the back of his hand. "So, do you have this power when you are a titan?"

"No, I don't." Allen shook his head.

"That's too bad." Eren looked up at the clouds. "That would be much easier for things."

"I know." Allen clapped his hands together. "Well, Eren, ready for training? After training, we can do a bit of cleaning."

"Eh?"

"I know I said we wouldn't clean, but, seeing the state of the castle as it is… it's not really living conditions."

"All right…" Eren found himself agreeing with Allen.

"Anyway, let's find someplace that has more space."

* * *

They stood a good few feet outside the abandoned castle, and there was nothing but grass for miles and miles, and the grass borderline was stopped by the forest they had come out of earlier. "Ok, Eren. Let's start this training on easy mode." Allen beamed at Eren.

Allen stood a good few feet away from Eren. "The trick to becoming a titan is having a solid purpose in mind. You mustn't hesitate!" Allen used his finger for emphasis. "Do you remember your purposes the last couple times you transformed?"

Eren blinked. "Last time was to carry the boulder, before that I wanted to protect Mikasa and Armin by catching the buck-shell."

Allen nodded, showing his approval. "I'm going to help you transform here. Give you an easy purpose." He grinned, and Eren shifted his weight.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to transform, and you're going to fight me." As Allen's smile grew wider, so did Eren's eyes.

"But, I… I could hurt you!" Eren stuttered, and became more frantic as Allen took off his right glove. "W-Wait! What kind of training is this?"

Allen's bare hand stopped just under his mouth. "Just pretend that I ate many of your friends, and it'll help." Before Eren could protest any more, Allen brought his teeth into his thumb. Allen bit into muscle, then bone.

A crack of lightning threw Eren off of his feet. After the wind from the eruption settled, a 15-metre shadow stood over him. Eren frantically regained his feet, and leaned back to gain a better view of Allen.

He had to squint, but the only way he could tell the titan was Allen was the grey eyes and the messy, white hair. The scar was no longer on his face.

Titan Allen looked down at Eren and cracked a sinister smile. "Uh…Allen?" Eren asked. Titan Allen showed no response, and just lifted a foot over Eren. "Oh, shit!"

Eren made a break for it, narrowly avoiding Allen's foot. "He's crazy!"

Eren ran toward the forest, however he knew he would never make it, and stopped in his tracks. _I guess I've got no choice!_ Eren thought, as the ground rumbled beneath him. Allen was quickly approaching.

Eren copied what Allen did, and brought his thumb to his teeth.

* * *

_Great job, first try!_ Allen thought, as he faced off with titan Eren, both of their hands gripped each other's hands, as the titans battled for strength. Titan Eren was a good head taller than titan Allen, and a lot more menacing too. Allen finally flipped Eren over, despite his size, and ripped Eren out of the nape of his titan form.

Eren looked absolutely terrified, but at least he was conscious. Allen quickly defused himself, and used his innocence to cut himself out the rest of the way.

When they were both on the ground, Allen let Eren breath for a bit.


	13. Oh Dear

**Yet another chapter! T'was beta'd by none other than KappasRule! Just out of curiosity, is anyone caught up with the Attack on Titan manga? On a final note: Review~**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

_He was the king's servant, the King's own personal assassin. All the nice, hopeful rumors about the King were incredibly false. _

_Kanda just realized, as he bowed in front of the King._

_He was special, they told him. Kanda just deemed himself lucky. His friend had died from the tests, he seemed to be the only person who survived from the experiments. The first man-made exorcist, as they call them. _

_However, one day, Kanda had enough of the ruthless requests from his king. He decided to run away. Sure that sounded childish, but he was a child. A child with a special cutting tool. He had miraculously escaped, it was night, and he found himself in the alleyways of Stohess District. _

_He skidded to a stop. It seemed he had been running for hours, yet it had no effect on him. Kanda warily looked around. What is there to do now? Join the military? Live an uneventful life in the wilderness, away from society?_

_He sensed someone else. It was dark, he didn't see, but he did hear the shuffle of feet, since it was practically dead silent._

_"Who's there?" Kanda called out. He reached for his sword. 'If it was someone from the Military Police…'_

_The unknown silhouette laughed warmly. "Oh, it's all right. I'm not here to harm you." Kanda's hand gripped tighter onto the hilt of his sword. The sword named Mugen. "You can call me Tiedoll." The voice came from an old man, who wore some worn out spectacles. "Or you could call me daddy. I wouldn't mind."_

_"Shut up!" Kanda spat. "What do you want with me?" He asked, drawing his sword and reaching the older man with a blink of an eye. _

_"Don't you want to use your powers for good?" Tiedoll asked suddenly. "I can teach you how to do that." _

**_Year 850, Survey Corps HQ, courtyard_**

Eren and Allen sat on a bench, with plates of food in front of them. The sun was just above the horizon, leaving a nice blood-orange glow in the sky. They had cleaned up the important rooms, such as the kitchen, restroom, basement, and office.

Eren had been very cautious of Allen. He avoided Allen while cleaning, and flinched under his gaze. Allen looked up from his food, and observed Eren with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong, Eren? You aren't eating, you must be hungry."

"Ah! Um…. Yeah, I guess I am hungry." Eren blankly stared at his food. His thoughts traveled back to his session… "Hey, Allen…"

"What?" Allen asked, sipping some of his tea.

"Um…how?" He started. "How could you be so…. Ruthless back then?" Eren wasn't sure how to voice his thoughts.

However, Allen's expression turned dark. "It's a story for another time." Allen put down his cup in his saucer. "Let's just say I've had a bit of experience, before joining the Black Order."

Eren suddenly felt uncomfortable. "But you don't have to worry about me, Eren!" Allen brightened. "I can control my titan form. I'm a nice titan, just like you are."

"Nice…titan…" Eren muttered.

"Tomorrow will be much simpler, you won't have as much pressure as you did today." Allen stated, sitting up. "For now, we should be done for tonight. Come on, Eren."

Eren just nodded, and quickly finished his food. He took the dishes, and they walked back into the kitchen of HQ. While Eren washed the dishes, Allen lit the torches in the castle, for as night had fallen it became much darker inside.

He also retrieved something from the office. After his work was done, Eren approached him in the hallway first. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"You are going to sleep in the basement." Allen said, shaking some shackles in front of him. "Follow me." He said, turning on his heel.

"Why?" Eren asked.

Allen glanced back at Eren, noticing a betrayed look on his face. "Because," Allen began. "If you transform in your sleep, then it would be easier to take you down in the basement."  
Allen reached a fork in the hallways, and hesitated before turning left. "But, Allen, you are a titan too."

"I know I am." He shrugged. "But like I said many times before, I can control myself. Once you prove you can control yourself, then maybe you won't have to sleep in that basement." Allen explained. "It's just a precaution."

They rounded a few more corners. However, there has been no sight of any staircase leading to any sort of basement. Allen began to panic. "Oh dear."

"Allen, we've been wandering for at least an hour." Eren noted; tiredness obvious in his voice. "Don't tell me we're lost."

Allen cautiously turned around, and saw a bemused Eren. Allen scratched the back of his head. "Well… we kind of are lost. I might have forgotten the map of the place at my office." Eren sighed. "Maybe you should try to lead?"

Eren pushed Allen aside, and Allen followed him down the hallway. They reached yet another fork, and Eren decided to turn right. It seems Allen has been leading them in circles. With one try, Eren found the staircase, and gestured to it proudly. "There it is."

"Ha! Thank you, Eren!" Allen stepped in front of Eren, and decided to lead the rest of the way.

Allen opened the door at the bottom of the stairs, and let Eren in. It was a cell. Inside the bars, there was a simple bed with one thin blanket spread across.

Without further ado, Allen cuffed Eren and shut his cell door. Almost immediately Eren fell asleep. Allen sighed. Two more days. That's how long Allen has before squad Levi shows up.

* * *

The next day came around. They were in that same clearing as before, with Allen grinning like a maniac along with Eren shifting his weight uncomfortably. "So, what's the training today?" Eren asked.

"You haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

Allen gestured to a pile of chopped up wood, and Eren blinked. "Logs."

"Yes, logs." Allen nodded. "This is probably what they would have you do. First they would have you pick up these logs, and then they would probably have you pick up a human being."

"Ok, sounds easy enough." Eren said, with confidence.

"Great!" Allen still smiled. "This time, I won't transform. Unless things go awry, then I will." Eren nearly let out a breath. "Now, keep your mind focused on an objective."

Without warning, Eren bit down on his thumb, and the sudden eruption nearly threw Allen off of his feet. He now stood in the shadow of Eren's titan form. The smoke from the eruption took a few moments to dissipate. "Eren!" Allen called.

Eren stood there, looking away from Allen. Eren was looking into the forest. "Hey, Eren!" Allen called again, but still got no response. _I don't get it… he was conscious yesterday…_ Suddenly crows escaped the trees in a hurry, and Eren narrowed his glowing green eyes at the trees.

Eren stood in front of Allen, and shifted into his fighting stance. Allen couldn't help but sweat-drop. "Eren, remember the logs?!"

Suddenly, a stray abnormal titan appeared from the trees. "Oh…" Allen breathed, and activated his crown clown. With a blink of an eye, the titan stood in front of Eren. However, Eren reacted quicker, and the titan's face met with Eren's fist.

The face was utterly crushed, and the titan fell over. To finish it, Eren dug his foot into the titan's neck, and the rest of its body. When he was done, the titan was much more deformed than before.

All the while, Allen stared wide-eyed. The titan's body was now dissipating, and Allen deactivated his innocence. Allen couldn't help but wonder if this was how he looked when he was destroying titans.

"Eren!" Allen tried one more time. Finally, Eren knelt in front of him, so that they could be eye-to-eye. "Good. You can hear me, finally." Allen uttered. "So, how about lifting those logs?"

Eren nodded, and stood up. He walked over to the pile of logs, and stared at them for a moment. Then he picked up the entire pile into his arms, and turned back around, showing them to Allen. Allen smiled at him, all thoughts from before tucked into the back of his mind.


	14. Enter Squad Levi

**I really have no idea... what to do about Lavi... anyways... at least I got over my short writer's block! I hope you all enjoy this chappy, as it was beta'd by KappasRule. Please review~**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

_There is an age-old race of people. They have survived the fall of humanity, and they have watched how the walls were made. They have recorded everything, and they choose no sides. Only they know that there is more than one enemy out there. _

_This race is called the bookman. They disappeared as the century droned on and soon there were only two known bookman. One of them, Lavi, decided to work with the Black Order. The other, who prefers to be known as Bookman, works alongside Lavi. _

_Lavi and Bookman know lots of things. They know about all the titan shifters. They knew about Eren, and they also know about Allen. They call his titan form the 'albino titan'. The two bookman have seen him wreak havoc, and then disappear in a huff of steam. _

_These two also know the identities of the colossal and armored titans. _

_They have so much knowledge, yet the Military Police is after them. That Corps wants their knowledge so they could be the upper-hand in everything, yet they've resisted, and that is part of the reason why they stay with the Black Order. _

**_Year 845, Survey Corps HQ, mess hall_**

Both Allen and Eren held tired looks on their faces as they drank calming tea. "Well…. Other than the fact you went berserk today, I think you did fine." Allen sipped. "Hmm…. You've transformed…. How many times today?"

"Five." Eren shuddered.

"Five." Allen repeated. "If you get as good as me, then you'd be able to consecutively transform way more times than that."

Eren set down his cup. "What was the point of all that anyway? I just transform, and you'd take me out…"

"Hmm…. The exercises we did today were supposed to train your stamina." Allen explained. "There are others like me and you out there-"

"Others?" Eren asked disbelievingly. "Others like us? How?" He shook his head. "No… scratch that…. Who?"

Allen's grip tightened on the handle of the cup as he thought about the armored and the colossal titans. "Well… I can't say who… they've made sure that I'll keep my mouth shut." Allen shrugged. "I overheard one of their conversations. I also suspected them in the first place…"

"Suspected who?" Eren prodded on.

Allen pouted. "None of your business!" He finished the last of his tea, and before Eren could protest, Allen continued, "The point is, they are just like me. They may seem to have unlimited stamina. Well, they do have limits, but very high ones. They can transform more than five times in a row!" Eren's eyes widened.

"No way!"

"It's true." Allen nodded. "Which means you're pretty much useless if you ever end up facing the armored or the colossal titan." He noticed Eren tense in anger.

"Then… that wasn't even enough training! We've got to-" Eren made a move to stand, muscles aching and throbbing in protest, but was stopped by Allen pushing him back down.

"No." Allen said; his expression serious. "You're exhausted. This is all we can do today." He smiled. "Besides, maybe we can train in between Hange's experiments." Eren cringed at that. "Sure, it won't be much, but better than nothing, right?"

Eren grumbled. "Anyway…" Allen hummed, looking outside a nearby window. His face softened when he noticed the calm colors of the sunset on the horizon. "We can retire for today."

"Ok."

* * *

When Eren awoke, he noticed he was still cuffed, and sighed. _Maybe I should go back to sleep…_ He said. He can't tell what time of day it was, however he could tell it wasn't night anymore because he could tell that the room was a little brighter.

Eren sighed, and closed his eyes. _Yeah… I'll go back to sleep._

Right then, the door creaked open and he heard a jangle of keys and a yawn. "Sorry I kind of slept in."

Eren opened his eyes reluctantly, and sent a glare at Allen. "Oh come on, don't look at me like that." He opened the cell, and approached Eren. "Anyways, I think you're going to meet Levi's squad today."

The cuffs dropped on both sides of the bed. "That's right!" Eren brightened at the thought. "I wonder what they're like."

"I'm sure you won't be disappointed."

"Huh? Do you know them?"

"As a matter of fact… they're good friends of mine." Allen nodded. "Ok, get dressed, and we will…." Allen hummed. "I don't know what we'll do today. Since there's the chance of them coming, we shouldn't transform at all today." Eren stared as Allen hit his fist to an open hand. "Oh, I know! Meet at the horse stables afterward."

"Ok."

A good ten minutes passed, and both Allen and Eren were at the stables. The stables were nearly empty, save for the two horses that they came in.

The horses haven't been given much attention to. They've only been fed and watered before Allen and Eren go and train. So it was no wonder that when they approached their horses, the horses practically begged their attention.

Allen's horse bit at his white hair, but Allen quickly ducked, and tsked the horse. However, he nevertheless smiled at it and stroked it's nuzzle. "Yeah, sorry bud. We've been busy." The horse whinnied and stomped its hoof. He chuckled.

Allen wasn't noticing what Eren was doing, but his ears perked at the sound of hooves approaching the stable. First it was a chorus of hooves against pavement, then straw. "Allen… _Jaeger_…" Levi's voice greeted.

The albino looked up from his horse. "Oh, hello!" Allen greeted, noticing Levi and the five beside him. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Levi stationed his horse next to Allen's, and the rest of the squad found their own stables. "So, how was training?" Levi asked. They both glanced back at Eren, who was automatically being tackled by Hange.

"Well. I think he'll do fine with whatever experiments she has planned." Allen answered. "Anyway, I've noticed Erwin isn't with you guys."

"Hmm… he's coming with the new recruits."

"I see."

"Allen, do you know whether or not you're joining us with the expedition?" Levi asked. "To be honest, it would really help us."

Allen pursed his lips at that. "Um… I'm really not sure." He closed his eyes. "But, remember that thing I gave you, ok? In case things go awry, don't hesitate to use it."

"Do you think you'll give one to him?" Levi asked, nodding his head to Eren.

"I'm thinking about it."

"Hey, shorties~" Hange called out to them, and both of their eyes twitched.

"What…..?"

"Get over here! We've got to decide what we're going to do." Hange grinned at their irritated looks.


	15. Plans and Experiments

**Ok guys. A little warning, there are MANGA SPOILERS in the beginning. There. You have been warned. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! *squeals* 57th expedition is soon guys! Oh, and I'm currently rewriting chapter one. It's gonna take a while for it to be perfect. As always, this was beta'd by KappasRule. Please Review~**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

**_Year 846, Training Corps HQ, mess hall_**

_Allen sat in his usual corner, with the usual, boring old meal in front of him. He wasn't able to get much sleep, but since the day was nearing its end, he was hoping he'd catch up on sleep. _

_Three people sat around him, just as he was hoping for some solitude. "I hope we aren't intruding."_

_Allen looked up to see Reiner, Bertoldt, and Annie. The one trio he wanted to see least. "What do you want?" Allen grumbled. _

_"You know what we want." Reiner sneered._

_"For the last time, I'm not-" Allen lowered his voice. "The albino titan…."_

_Three pairs of eyebrows rose at him. "Sure you aren't. Anyway, that's not what we're here for." It seemed like Reiner did most of the talking. "We want you to join us." _

_"You heard my answer last night. No." Allen took his cup. "Leave me alone, murderers." He added the last word quietly._

_"What makes you think you aren't a murderer yourself, albino titan?" Annie said, and Allen's grip around his cup tightened so much, that it shattered. This gained many looks from around the room. _

_"Just leave me alone, or else I'll reveal your secret." Allen threatened, and the trio tensed._

_"Guys, let's just go." Bertoldt suggested desperately. _

**_Year 850, Survey Corps HQ_**

Night had fallen, and the Levi Squad, plus Allen and Eren, sat around a table lit by an oil lamp drinking tea. Levi and Allen sat on both ends, Eren sat next to Olou, and next to Petra was an empty seat. Gunther sat on Petra's other side, and Eld sat across from him.

"We'll probably be ordered to stay on standby for several days….but I hear they're thinking of launching a large-scale expedition past the wall in 30 days." Gunther said, all eyes turned to him. "And that they're rushing to put some recent graduate in the mix. Eld, is that true?"

"Isn't it a bit too soon?" Eld asked. "The raw recruits just went through a titan invasion!"

"I bet the brats were paralyzed with fright." Olou grunted, gaining a look from Allen, however it was ignored.

"Is it true, captain?" Petra asked, turning to Levi.

"I'm not in charge of the planning strategy." Levi stated, lifting his cup and looking at its contents. "That's _his_ department… he's got a lot more to think than we do."

"That's true." Gunther hummed. "The circumstances have changed so much. On one hand, the recovery route that we sacrificed so much to build was sealed off in an instant…but a completely new hope has sprung up in its place."

Everyone glanced at Eren, all with curious expressions. Eren's eyes widened a fraction when he found that everyone's undivided attention was on him. "It's still hard to believe," Gunther began. "But what is it like when you 'become' a titan, Eren?"

"Well… sometimes I lose myself in titan form, and when I know I'm conscious, my memory is still a little blurry." He glanced at Allen, a moment, who sat there expressionless. "I have to inflict pain on myself, like, if I bite my thumb..." He raised his thumb to his mouth to emphasize his point.

"I'm sure you're all aware," Levi interrupted. "But you may not ask him anything past what's in the report." He shifted his position in his seat, causing the wood to creak. "Although I doubt _she'll_ keep her mouth shut. If she screws up while poking and prodding you, it may be the death of you, Eren."

"Eh? She?"

The door slammed open, revealing the tall girl with glasses that had tackled Eren earlier. "Hey there Squad Levi! Is the castle comfortable?"

_Oh, her._ Eren thought begrudgingly.

Hange had quickly made her way to the table, and thrusting herself into the empty chair across from Eren, and in between Petra and Allen. "I had to make a trip back to town, so that's why you didn't see me all day. I was examining two titans that were captured." She explained, and turned to Allen. "Oh, hey beansprout!" Hange ruffled Allen's white hair.

"Ah! Stop!" Allen swatted her hands away and fixed his hair. "My name's Allen…" He mumbled.

"Anyways, Eren…" She turned back to face Eren. "I'd like you to assist with my experiment tomorrow. You see, I need your permission."

"What would I do…?" Eren asked cautiously.

"You see, it's for the name of science!" Hange exclaimed excitedly, her eyes widening and blush rising to her cheeks. Eren stared unblinkingly at her, and Allen winced at her sudden outburst.

"Ok… I can't give you permission. The thing is, I don't have any authority over myself these days."

"Levi, what's on Eren's schedule for tomorrow?" Hange asked.

"Cleaning the yard." He quickly answered.

"Then it's settled!" Hange grinned widely, and took Eren's hand from across the table. "Eren, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ah… okay…" Eren said. "I was wondering though. What sort of… titan experiment are you working on?"

Everyone in the room visibly tensed. Olou nudged Eren, which gained him an odd look. Without hesitating, Allen followed the rest of Squad Levi out of the room.

* * *

Lenalee had been assigned with the Garrison soldiers this week. The Garrison had never really been her favorite… however there were some good people in it.

Recently they had brought in two titans. A scientist, going by the name Hange, named the said titans Sonny and Bean. Lenalee stayed in the background, as she watched Hange interact with the titans, nearly being their meals from time to time.

Lenalee sighed at the thought. Currently, it was in the first hours of the morning. Dark and cold, Lenalee was one of the only soldiers standing guard by Sonny and Bean.

It was then, however, that she heard the unmistakable whir of gas in the air and a slice of titanium blades. She heard two grunts from the titans before they collapsed. "Activate!"

She jumped into the air, and caught sight of the figure. It was no doubt female.

Without hesitating, Lenalee gave chase and was able to catch up to her easily, stopping her on a roof.

The other girl still had her back to her, her grey hood covering her head. Lenalee gripped onto her shoulder tightly. "Why did you do that?!" Lenalee asked. She didn't respond. "Huh?"

Without revealing her face or voice, she grabbed Lenalee's arm, kicked her shin hard, and tossed Lenalee over.

When Lenalee recovered, the girl disappeared into the night.

Lenalee punched the ground in frustration before getting up.

That morning, Hange's screams of rage and sadness echoed in the air as she clutched at fistfuls of her hair and clawed at the ground. "SONNY! BEAN!" The bodies of the titans were bone now, and still disintegrating.

Lenalee felt a nudge. "How goes it?"

"Allen!" Lenalee cried, instantly recognizing the voice. "Oh, not well…"

"Why?"

"I encountered the person who killed these two titans this morning." She sighed, noticing the surprise on his face. "But, she didn't reveal herself at all."

"She?" Allen asked, Lenalee nodded, and his eyes twitched. "I think this might be her doing."

"You know, you have to be more specific than that." Lenalee snapped.

Allen smiled at her. "Well, no, I can't. It's classified…"

"The culprit needs to be stopped at all costs though! She could be an enemy to humanity. Isn't this our job, to save humanity from people like them?" Lenalee asked, infuriated.

"Calm down!" Allen used reassuring hands. "I wholeheartedly agree. But…I still can't reveal anything. Sorry Lenalee."

Lenalee puffed out her cheek. "Whatever."


	16. Another Report

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. School sort of caught up with me. (I'm taking Physics and Pre-Calc, yay) Oh, and I had trouble writing this chapter too. I hope it's not too terrible... Anyways, this was beta'd by KappasRule, and I hope you all review~**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

**_Year 847, Training Corps HQ_**

_Armin was one of the few people who noticed Allen's isolation. He also noticed that a certain trio kept on pestering him for some reason. Armin never heard their conversations, but in the end of each he could tell Allen was either angry or tensed. _

_Honestly, Armin was a little concerned for Allen. _

_So he did, and it was during hand-to-hand combat training, something Armin was particularly terrible at. _

_He just so happened to be partnered up with Allen. They both readied in their stances, Armin was a bit shaky but Allen had this almost bored look on his face. However, that look disappeared and Allen just gave him a smile. "Ah, don't worry. I'll go easy on you. How about I catch your punches?" _

_Armin just through a couple punches at him. "Hey, Allen…" Armin began. Allen grunted in acknowledgement. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it do Reiner, Bertoldt, and Annie pester you about?" _

_Allen narrowed his eyes. "I really can't say."_

_"Ok…" Armin gave in. "Anyway, you can always sit with us during meal time, you know. So you wouldn't be bothered by them." _

_"Thank you for the offer, I appreciate it." _

**_Year 850, Survey Corps HQ, stables_**

Allen had entered the stables along with Eld and Gunther. Eren was already there feeding his horse. "Hey, Eren." Allen greeted, approaching him and petting his horse.

"Oh, hi Allen… Eld, Gunther." He nodded to the two behind Allen, who situated themselves on a bench.

"Hey, Eren, there are people in your class that are joining the Survey Corps, aren't there?" Gunther asked.

Eren's face brightened slightly. "Oh, yeah, there are!" But then his expression deepened. "But, I'm not so sure anymore."

"Perhaps the Trost incident changed their minds about joining. I remember that several of you guys wanted to join the Survey Corps, especially after that speech of yours." Eren didn't respond.

"Hold on, Allen. You were part of the 104th?" Eld asked.

"Maybe." Allen answered, shrugging. "Maybe not."

Gunther sighed. "You never give us straight answers."

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." Allen crossed his arms.

A set of hooves interrupted their conversation. Gunther and Eld immediately stood and saluted, and Eren quickly, almost urgently saluted as well. "Reporting for duty, sir!"

Allen just stood there, smirking at the man on the horse, Corporal Levi. "We're going out for a ride." He announced. "Eren, get your horse. This would be practice for the upcoming expedition, and I'm going to need you at least ten meters behind me."

"Yes, sir."

"Are you coming with us, Allen?" Levi asked.

Allen shook his head. "My mission here is done; I'll have to go report to master."

Levi raised an eyebrow, but just shrugged. "Whatever."

"Huh? You're leaving?" Eren asked, tugging on the reins of his horse.

"Yeah. You still need practice with your titan form, but…. It's been a long time since I reported to base."

Eren frowned. "Don't you want to at least say hello to your friends in the 104th?"

"Eren, enough. Let's go." Levi snapped.

Allen tugged his horse out of the stable, and swung himself onto it. "I'm leaving now, I guess." Allen said, clutching onto the reins of his horse.

* * *

Going to HQ was a long journey. Allen had to ride back to the city, and then he had to travel underground for a few miles. He couldn't take his horse underground.

The underground city scared Allen when he was little. Allen and his adoptive father Mana used to live underground for a little while. However, as time passed and he joined the Black Order, most people of the underground city began to ignore Allen and threats stopped coming.

Eventually he reached the rickety building that was dubbed HQ.

When he strolled inside, and eventually made it to Cross's office, he was a little surprised that everyone was gathered around. Lavi was the first to notice Allen's arrival. "Oh, hey beansprout!" He greeted cheerfully.

Kanda and Lenalee turned. Lenalee smiled, Kanda just grunted. "Hey guys. Where's Master Cross?" Allen asked.

"I'm right here." He heard a gruff voice coming from a stack of paper. Seems that he has been sleeping, possibly in hangover mode. Allen grimaced. "What do you all want?"

"We've come to report, sir." Lenalee said.

"Report what?" Cross asked, standing from the pile of papers he had been sleeping in, and grabbing a chair. He plopped into it, his golem resting on his shoulder.

"Well… from our duties that you've assigned us. Lavi and I were in the Military Police." Lenalee explained. "However, Lavi…"

"I stayed by the King's side most of the time." Lavi shrugged. "Kinda like an advisor."

Allen's eyes widened a fraction. _Advisor? Lavi? _

"Ok, and how was it?" Cross demanded.

"Well, the King mostly avoided any advice from me." Lavi explained. "I couldn't do anything."

"The Military Police is very corrupted." Lenalee began. "We need to do something about that, sir. The commanders drink and play poker, while the cadets are sent off to do work. They don't supervise, and make sure the job is done right."

"That…. Will be dealt with another time. How about you, pretty boy?"

Kanda's eyes twitched, and he reached for his Mugen. "Call me that again and you die."

"I'd like to see you try."

Kanda grumbled. "Nothing, nothing happened in the Garrison at all."

"That's good, that's good." Cross finally looked to Allen. "You three are dismissed."

Once they were gone, Cross spoke to Allen. "Ok, brat. How was that training with Eren?"

Allen resisted pulling his own hair out. "I'm not sure I raised his stamina, but he learned how to transform under any circumstance."

"Good." Cross said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "He would know to transform against any titan shifter then, even if they were his friends once."

Allen nodded. "You're next shift will be with the Military Police, along with Lavi." Cross suddenly said. "You won't be directly participating in the 57th expedition."

"Directly?"

"I know what you gave to Corporal Levi. I don't really approve of it." Cross said, and Allen tensed. "But, I'll allow it once. Since he can only use this object once, he'd better use it wisely."

Allen relaxed slightly. "Yes, master."


	17. Dealing with the Military Police

**You guys are going to like this chapter, I think. I liked writing this chapter, and my beta liked reading it, so yeah. You guys will enjoy it. I'm sure. Anyways, beta'd by KappasRule~ and please review~**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

_Everyone in the Black Order has had their fair share of the Military Police. Some experiences are more drastic than others. _

_Allen has been in the MP only once before, and he was immediately made as squad leader. He experienced first had how corrupted the MP really was, and even if he tried to teach them discipline through a game of poker, they continued their corrupted ways. _

_It worked with the Garrison men before, how come he couldn't get it through to the MP? _

_Most of the time the MP seemed to be more frustrating than the Garrison, that is what Allen thinks. Kanda is never assigned the shift at the MP, and Allen is a little jealous of him. However, he never questions why, he could tell that it was a touchy subject for him. _

~*~

**_Year 850, Military Police HQ_**

"All right." Allen huffed, glancing at the paper in his hands. It was a list of jobs and tasks that he was supposed to give out to his team.

They were just given new recruits, and his team was full of them.

His boots clacked against stone, and he finally reached the end of the hallway, where his recruits were. He nearly deflated to see a certain blonde female with cold, blue eyes standing in line. _So she made it into the top ten… heh, doesn't surprise me._

The recruits saluted to him when he stood in front of them. He felt Annie's cold gaze on him. "Ok, so you guys are going to retrieve some weapons that have come in the cargo today… the meeting place is on this paper." Allen showed them the paper, which seemed to be a map with some scribbles on it. "Um… that's basically it. Congratulations for making it here, anyway." He commented, and gave the directions to the person in front of him; a tall man with a bowl cut. "Good luck." He said before turning to the door behind him.

Allen reached for the knob, but was stopped. "What are you doing here?" Annie hissed.

"What do you mean?" Allen looked down at her.

"How are you a squad leader here?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"You should catch up with your group, Annie." Allen said, ignoring her questions and opening the door. He received a couple grins and glares from the people inside the room. He gave her one last look before closing the door on her.

When he entered the room he was nearly tackled by a hyper-active red head. "Hey, beansprout!"

"Huh? Lavi?" Allen asked, dodging the said red head.

"Yup, I got another shift here." He said, grinning. "Gotta advise the King and what not."

"Hey, 'Demon-King', are you going to play or what?" A voice from behind Lavi called out. It was one of the men at the poker table; he reclined in his seat and held a cigarette in his mouth.

Lavi sweat-dropped at Allen's nickname. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

~*~

**_A few weeks later, 57th expedition, center-rear, forest of big trees._**

"Captain! Captain Levi!" Eren frantically called over the clatter of hooves.

"What?" Levi asked, annoyed.

"Sir, we're in the forest! With just the central column here, we can't detect approaching titans!" Eren said. "And something's coming on our right-flank. Sir, how are we supposed to avoid the titans and protect the wagons?"

"Stop whining about the obvious. Of course we can't do any of that."

Eren panicked. "What are you saying?"

"Look around you. These trees are perfect for vertical maneuvering gear." Levi stated. "Now think. Use the modest intellect you possess. Think hard. Your life depends on it."

Eren still couldn't process the information. When he looked around at the rest of the squad, he also saw looks of confusion and frustration. _Wait, so no one knows?! What if Captain Levi doesn't know either?_

Then they heard the whirr of gas. "What was that noise? It came from right behind us!" Eren cried, looking back where they came.

"Was it that thing on the right flank…?" Eld asked.

"Everyone, draw your blades." Levi commanded, taking his own out. "If that thing appears, it will all be over in a flash."

Before long, the titan had gained on them. It was within sight.

A fourteen meter-class titan with blonde hair, with female features, and it looked very different than the other titans. Eren's eyes widened when he saw her. "Shit… we can't get away just by galloping straight through the forest!" Gunther yelled, glancing behind him and at the titan.

"It's fast! It's gonna catch us!" Eld cried.

"Captain! Switch to vertical maneuvering!" Petra cried, fear in her eyes. Two men maneuvered around the female titan. "Reinforcements from behind!"

Their maneuver gear latched onto her. However, she smashed both of them into the trees. Everyone's eyes widened when the titan turned back to them and advanced. "Attack! That thing is dangerous! We should be able to take it down!" Olou called frantically.

"I'm going to chop it to pieces…" Eld said, reaching for his blade.

"Captain Levi! Give us your orders!"

Levi reached for something small and metal in his pocket. "Everyone, cover your ears." They all did so, and as best he could, he blew into the whistle he had gotten so long ago. The ring that echoed through the forest was sharp and high, even the titan winced at its high pitch.

~*~

**_Military Police HQ_**

Allen walked along the hallways with Lavi; the two of them were making their way towards the mess hall for dinner time. "You know, I haven't seen Annie this afternoon at all." Lavi noted.

"Hmm…" Allen hummed.

There was suddenly a sharp pulse in his scar. Allen paused in his footsteps, and an image of squad Levi in the forest of big trees appeared in his mind's eye. "Allen?" Lavi asked. "What's wrong?"

"Levi and his squad are in trouble." Allen put his left arm out, and closed his eyes. Lavi raised an eyebrow at this action.

Then Allen began humming a tune in which Lavi never heard. Soon, what replaced the hallway was a bright gateway. "Eh?" Lavi asked. "What?"

"No time to explain. Let's go."

"Oh, sure." Lavi shrugged. "Where?" He reached for his hammer and swung it on its holster.

"The forest of big trees."

They both walked through the light, and then they disappeared.


	18. Trusting in Them

**I apologize for the delay. I was sort of stumped with this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! This was beta'd by KappasRule, and please review~**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

**_Year 850, Survey Corps HQ_**

_Allen, Squad Levi, and Hange huddled around a black-board in an empty class-room setup. Hange sat on a desk looking to be in deep-thought. Levi took a piece of white chalk in his fingers. "I thought of a way to stop you just short of killing you." Levi said, directing this to Eren._

_'Though, you already knew how. You did this with me.' Allen thought, resisting the urge to snort. _

_"What?" Eren asked._

_"I said before that the only way to stop you in your titan form was to kill you, but this would leave you badly wounded." Levi began scribbling onto the black-board. "That said, it would rely on several different skills. In short, we would have to cut out the meat of your titan neck with you inside it." Levi turned back to the group, showing them his sketch of a titan. He had circled the nape part of the titan with a dotted line. "Then we would cut off your hands and feet. They'd grow back anyway, like a lizard's tail, right?" Levi asked, turning back. He didn't feel like he needed to, since he already knew the answer. "Disgusting." He added._

_"W-wait, sir!" Eren looked nervous. "I don't know how or why my body parts grow back, but isn't there another way?" He looked to Allen for any sort of help, but the said albino only shook his head._

_"Are you telling me you don't want to make any risks or sacrifices?" Levi asked dangerously._

_"N-no, sir."_

_"Then get over it. We have as much chance as getting killed in the process as much as you have." _

_"T-then, I can run an experiment, can't I?" Hange asked._

_Levi contemplated. "It's a big risk. On the other hand, we can't afford not to poke and prod at him." _

_Allen winced at the words "poke" and "prod". He was a little shocked to be hearing that from Levi. "I get to devise the plan, yes?" Hange asked, excitement edging into her voice. "Eren, if there's something we don't know, we should find out. It's absolutely worth putting our lives on the line."_

_Soon, Levi, Hange, and Allen peered deep into a well. There horses stood nearby. Eren looked back up at them with determination. "I'll signal you with a flare when everything's ready. After that, it's up to you!" _

_"Roger!" _

_After Hange and Levi left, Allen looked back down the well. "Remember our training, all right? Specific goal." _

_"Ok. I will." _

_Allen nodded, hopped onto his horse, and galloped to where the others were. Once he made it, Hange released the flare. _

_They each held their breaths. However, only the sound of the wind and ruffle of clothes was all they heard. No titan roar or anything. _Huh…? What's he doing? _Allen thought, and without hesitation, charged his horse toward the well. Levi's and Hange's shouts of protest were far behind him, but soon he heard them following him. _

_Allen jumped off the horse, and looked down the well. What he saw churned his stomach a little. _

_This happened to him once before, and it was painful. _

_He saw a bloodied Eren, trying desperately to bite his hand. Blood dripped from his mouth and both of his hands. Hange and Levi were now beside Allen, and both of their eyes widened at the sight. "Squad Leader Hange, I can't turn into a titan!" He looked to Allen desperately. "Allen, why is this happening?" _

**_Year 850, a month later, Survey Corps 57th Expedition, center-rear_**

The whistle that Levi blew had shattered. His expected results, however, weren't happening, and the female titan was gaining on them.

However, the high-pitched noise did calm his team down a little, they were not yelling at the same time anymore. _Where is he…?_ Levi thought desperately.

"Eren, what are you doing?! That's only for when your life is in danger! You promised!" Petra cried. Eren was lifting his hand to his mouth.

"You're not wrong. If you want to do it, go ahead." Levi said, shocking Petra and Eren.

"Captain?!" Petra protested.

"I know. He's a true monster. It's got nothing to do with his titan power. No matter how much he's held back, no matter what cage he's in, no one can force him to submit." Levi said. "The difference between our judgment and yours is experience. But," Levi turned his head to look right at Eren. "You don't have to fall back on that. Choose. Believe in yourself, or believe in me and them… Believe in the Survey Corps." He paused. "I don't know the answer. I never have. Whether you trust in your own strength, or trust in the choices made by reliable comrades. No one knows what the outcome will be." Levi turned his head back forward. "So, as much as you can, choose whatever you'll regret the least."

Eren hesitated, before declaring, "I'll keep moving!" The female titan was reaching out for him, hand right above him.

Then, something wrapped around the titan, it seemed to be like white leather. She slowed down, and her head turned to see her new attacker.

It was Allen and Lavi, both clad in Military Police uniform.

Eren's eyes widened in shock. "Huh? Allen?!"

Allen gave Eren an acknowledging look, before turning back to the titan. She tried to grab at the Clown Belt, but Allen retracted it too quick for her. "Lavi, go ahead with them, mostly follow Levi."

The red-head gave Allen a raised eyebrow. "Ok, whatever you say."

'So it's about time you made your appearance.' Allen thought, turning back to the titan after he left. She gave Allen a glare, and reached out to grab him.

However, Allen dropped, and used his broadsword to slice at her legs. Steam rose from the wounds, as she was only slowed down.

It was at this point, that Allen noticed a few cannons that had been hidden in the trees. These were not ordinary cannons.

Allen maneuvered up onto the trees, on a branch next to Erwin. Allen watched as many lines of metal thread had shot through the female titan. She covered her vital spot while all this happened, with her hair covering her eyes. Lavi had jumped up and landed next to Allen, whilst Levi landed next to Erwin. "They're actually attempting to capture her." Lavi stated.

"Yeah." Allen felt a shiver go down his spine, seeing the titan with many threads of metal digging into her skin. 'That could've been me if I'd join them.'

"Lavi." Allen started.

"Hmm?"

"You know who it is, don't you?" He asked in a whisper.

"This is neither the time nor the place." Lavi said, gesturing to Erwin and Levi nearby. Noticing how much paler than usual Allen looked, Lavi felt a little alarmed. "Hey, don't be so anxious. You aren't with them, right?"

Allen didn't respond.

Taking this answer as a yes, Lavi continued. "Then there's nothing for you to worry about!" He said, giving Allen a cheery grin.

Allen remained uncharacteristically silent.


	19. Caught

**Welp took a while but here you go~ Now I'm off to do my homework. This was beta'd by KappasRule of course. **

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

**_Year 850, Survey Corps HQ_**

_Squad Levi and Allen sat in a bench in the courtyard, with teacups in saucers or in their hands. "And the self-inflicted bites on your hands aren't closing up?" Levi asked Eren._

_"No sir…"_

_"If you can't turn into a titan, the mission to rebuild wall Maria down the drain." Levi said. Allen sent him a look which Levi ignored. "Do something about it. That's an order."_

_"Yes, sir…"_

_Allen sent Eren an apologetic look before following Levi. "Now, you know that was uncalled for." _

_"What the hell happened?" Levi demanded. "You seem to transform easily. Why can't he?"_

_"Well… I don't know. Maybe he had regrets, or maybe he hesitated…. Something along those lines." Allen said. _

_"But you gave him training didn't you?" Levi snapped._

_"Yeah, I did. He was doing fine then." Allen shrugged. "I have no idea what's going on-"_

_An explosion of steam erupted behind them, and both of their eyes widened. They turned to see that the rest of the squad had sprung to their feet, with blades in their hands. Allen and Levi quickly stepped in between them and the newly formed titan corpse. "W-why now?!" Eren frantically yelled in frustration. He tugged his arm as hard as he can, but it was fused tightly with the titan arm. _

_"Calm down."_

_"C-captain Levi, what's going on?"_

_"Everyone… listen." _

_However they weren't standing down. Eren felt shocked, and looked to Allen for help. However, Allen wasn't paying any attention to him. He was busy trying to calm the rest of the squad. _

_Eld began to walk around the body. "Eren, what the hell?!" He cried. _

_"W-what?"_

_"Why now, answer me!" The blonde yelled. _

_"Eld, hold on…" Levi tried. _

_"Answer us, Eren! What's the big idea?" Oluo cried._

_"No, save that for later." Gunther cautiously said. "Prove you're not our enemy… no, the enemy of the human race! Prove it now! It's your duty!" _

_Allen's eyes widened. What could he mean? "Go ahead, that arm so much as twitches, and your head will fly off!" Oluo threatened. "I swear I'll do it! Wanna try me?"_

_"Calm down, Oluo." Allen said. _

_"Captain, please move away from Eren! You too, Allen!" Petra cried. "You're too close!" _

_"Listen to me, you're the ones who should move away, back off!" _

_"Why?!" Petra demanded. _

_"That's what my gut tells me." Levi answered. _

_"What's wrong, Eren? Say something!" _

_"Don't you make one false move!"_

_"Explain yourself!" _

_"EREN!" _

_"Answer me! Are you the enemy, or…"_

_"PLEASE BE QUIET!" Eren yelled. Instantly, everyone quieted, but tensed up. But then Hange came in and saved the day, by fangirling over Eren's titan body. Eren was finally able to defuse himself from the arm, much to Hange's disappointment the body began to disintegrate. _

_Later that day, Hange and Allen were discussing why she had found a spoon in the titan's hand. Allen explained to her that Eren needed a proper goal to transform, not for some experiment. They had called over Levi and Eren to tell them this news. "It's kind of funny though." Allen commented. _

_"What the hell…" Eren looked at his hand. _

_"In other words… you didn't mean to act without permission." Gunther said._

_"Right…" Eren nodded. Suddenly, the members of Squad Levi bit their hands. _

_This left Hange, Allen, and Eren perplexed. "Huh?"_

_"Hey, what are you doing?" Eren asked. _

_"That hurt… Eren, I'm surprised you can bite yourself like this on a regular basis!" Eld commented. _

_"We made an error in judgement." Gunther said. "This is our way for paying for it. I know it doesn't mean anything…"_

_"It's our job to keep you in check. It still stands! So don't push your luck, kid!" Oluo shot down. _

_"I'm sorry, Eren." Petra apologized. "You must be really disappointed in us for being afraid and acting like fools. But, even so, one person alone can't do much. That's why we act as a group. We count on you, and I hope you'll count on us. Trust in us…"_

**_Year 850, one month later, 57th expedition_**

Another cannon of arrowheads shot right into the female titan, digging deep into her flesh. "If this keeps up," Allen spoke up for the first time in a while. "Then her joints will become rigid from all that healing."

"Is that so?" Lavi hummed.

Two men jumped from their branches and attacked her nape, which was currently covered by her hands. "What are they doing…?"

Their blades weren't able to go through the flesh, and crystals shattered everywhere. Thanks to this force, their blades broke in half. The two soldiers who attacked were Levi and Mike. "Why can't she just come out of there?" Allen grumbled.

Before Lavi could stop him, Allen maneuvered out and landed on Annie's head. "Hey, I know you can hear me in there." Allen said, tapping his foot against her head. "I understand you've probably killed many people. Did you enjoy it?" He asked, voice threatening. "I was like you once, and I used to enjoy every bit of it. But then I met someone who changed my ways. However, I know that you won't change. You deserve every bit of punishment once we get you out of here."

Then, she opened her mouth, and let out an inhuman, blood-curdling scream. Allen closed his ears tight, and waited for all the vibrations to stop. When it did, he cursed under his breath, and retreated from the titan form back to his original branch. "What the hell was that?" Lavi asked.

"It's a call to all abnormal titans to come and eat her." Allen answered grimly.

"Huh?" Lavi's eyes widened. "What did you say to her?"

"It doesn't matter what I said to her… she was probably going to do it anyway." Allen snapped.

Suddenly, titans from all directions came charging towards the female titan, ignoring Levi and any other soldiers that attempted to fight them. "All squads commence attack! Defend the female titan to the death!" Erwin yelled as the titans closed in.

Allen and Lavi obliged by activating their innocence.

Lavi was able to smash a few, and Allen was able to slice a few, however too many got to her too quickly. "All forces, pull back!" Erwin commanded, and they retreated to the branches high above.

"Damn, they got to her…" Lavi cursed.

Allen focused his eyes in the titan smoke. "No, they didn't." Lavi raised an eyebrow. "She wouldn't go down too easily. I mean, if this is who I think she is, then…."

"I see." He nodded. "But it is so hard to see through all this smoke." He put a hand over his eye to block the glare of any light.

At that moment, Allen thought he saw a shadow fly somewhere deep into the forest away from all of them. "Get to your horses while the titans are focused on her remains! We're leaving all the wagons behind!" Erwin called out. Allen and Lavi turned their gazes toward the commander. "Gather west of the titan forest and get back in formation! We're returning to Karanes District!"

Lavi sighed. "I don't suppose we can use that gate of yours again, can we?"

Allen rubbed the back of his head. "I can't. It takes too much of my energy."

"That's too bad."

"Well…. I wonder what the castle is going to think when we return, after making all that racket during court." Allen grumbled.

"Hey, Allen."

Allen and Lavi turned to see who had called, and they saw it was Levi. "Go and gather my squad. I have to refill and rest." He rummaged through his jacket and tossed Allen his flare gun. "Shoot the green flare once you are out of range of the smoke."

"…Ok." He caught the flare gun, and fastened it into his jacket.

"Oh… and thanks for earlier." He grumbled.

Allen blinked. "Anytime, Levi." He nodded, and flew away from the soldiers and deeper into the forest.


	20. Going Downhill

**Uhhh yeah. Sorry for the wait, I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter. Anyways... HAVE ANY OF YOU READ CHAPTER 62? OMG OMG OMG POOR EREN! sorry. *cough* beta'd by KappasRule, please review!**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

**_Year 842, Trost District, Lenalee's house_**

_Komui was engrossed in his paperwork. He had been researching about the innocence projects that the Military Police had been doing, and the fact that Hange Zoe had been helping as well. The reason why he was looking into this was because his sister had innocence. He was trying to understand it without handing her over to the Military Police._

_He reached for his copy, while looking over some paper lit by an oil-lamp. However, the cup seemed lighter than usual. He frowned._

_The door to his office opened. He expected it to be his sister, so he greeted with a wide smile. It immediately disappeared when he realized it wasn't her._

_"I believe you took something of ours." _

**_Year 850, 57th expedition, Forest of Big Trees _**

Allen hopped onto a branch and reached for the flare-gun that Levi had given him. He aimed it to the sky, and prepared to fire. However, he noticed something terribly wrong. There were already two green flares in the air.

Perhaps, that shadow he had seen was her. The spy, as others were starting to call her. He gritted his teeth, and shoved the flare back into his jacket. He just hoped that everyone was ok.

Allen quickly jumped off the branch and maneuvered his way towards the green flares. If she was who he thought she was, then he knew that she wouldn't show any mercy whatsoever in order to reach her goal.

As he sped through the forest, a flash of lightning signaled his destination right in front of him. The after-blast of the lightning flew him off course, slamming him into the trunk of a tree.

He wasn't noticed, since everyone was retreating as quickly as they could at the moment.  
Allen recovered, and maneuvered to the tallest branch he could see and watched the ordeal from above. The female titan had formed, and three figures were attacking it.

Only three figures. In Squad Levi, there were four people. Four people should be attacking, not three.

He just had to believe that the fourth was escorting Eren. _Yes, that must be it._ He thought.

The female titan was backed against a tree with both eyes out. Allen watched in amazement as squad Levi full on sliced the shoulder muscles. _Of course, what was I thinking? They've got this._ He found himself grinning.

Her arms dropped to her sides.

Allen was about to cheer, but noticed something that the female titan was doing. Only one of her eyes was steaming.

One of the figures was approaching her swiftly, with their blades ready. Then everything happened quickly. The next moment the female titan bit the figure, and snapped him in half. Everything went downhill, and Allen watched in horror, unable to interfere.

They were getting farther away from Allen, so he had to maneuver his way closer, and try to help. He saw that someone was close to the ground. They were smashed against a tree. The final one was side-kicked into the ground.

Allen flew close enough to see the bodies. He knew it was them already, but he just couldn't believe it.

"Innocence, activate!"

His claw-arm appeared, and he gained the titan's attention. "You are going down!"

His voice wavered slightly, and he felt that his eyes were watering.

Before he could jump down, there was yet another lightning strike. Both of their heads whipped to the source, to see none other than Eren in his titan form, charging towards her in a vicious rage mode. Allen jumped up to the nearest branch, and out of his way.

He let out a roar, and before long, Eren was on top of the titan. He threw a punch at her face, but she leaned her head to the side, and he blew out his fist. "Eren!" Allen called out. He was blatantly ignored. "Eren!" He tried again. "Just…. remember training! Please!"

Eren glanced up at Allen. "Let me handle her!" Allen yelled.

However he just threw another punch at her, and blew out his fist. Now both of his hands were steaming. "Idiot." Allen muttered.

Eren roared at her, spit from his mouth dripping down onto her face.

Allen watched with difficulty, wondering whether he should attack her now or not. However, she kicked Eren away and struggled out of Eren's grasp. It seems as if her muscles and eyes have healed.

Eren approached her, thrusting an undercut right at her face. She ducked under, and Eren threw another punch at her. However she ducked even lower to avoid that, and both of them lost balance and rolled away from each other.

Surprisingly, Eren recovered quicker than her. He let out a roar, and she only put out a hand to defend herself from the oncoming punch. For some reason though, Eren stopped. _What is he doing? Finish her!_ Allen thought, flexing his claw hand. _That's it!_

Allen swooped down towards her nape, fury in his eyes. However, she was quicker. She reached out her hand and captured Allen within her grip. His whole body was hidden in her hand.

She squeezed her hand, and Allen felt that his bones were cracking.

He changed his arm to his broad sword, and with difficulty, sliced himself out of her hand. He felt his bones healing by the second, hot steam rising from his skin.

Eren threw another punch at her, which she expertly dodged, and retaliated with a swing of her own. However, Eren bit her hand as defense and she widened her eyes.

Then she was tossed up into the air, almost crashing into Allen. When she landed, Eren charged after her, but she rolled out of the way, and he rammed into a tree.

Everything happened quickly. One moment, she sliced his head in half and the next he was in her mouth.

Allen's eyes widened. "No!"

Then she stood up, and began to run. "Oh no you don't!" Allen cried, chasing after her.


	21. Allen vs Female Titan

**Sorry for the long wait! School and writer's bloc got caught up with me xD anyway... yeah, Allen's basically a one man army. So talented~ As always, this was beta'd by KappasRule, please review~**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

**_Year 849, Survey Corps HQ_**

_If there was something that Allen was passionate about, it wasn't his titan killing skills, neither was it his shifting ability. It was his ability to play poker. He always carried a deck of cards around with him. _

_So, it was when he was with Squad Levi drinking tea, that he came up with a brilliant idea. "Poker." He said. _

_Petra raised an eyebrow, Oluo scowled, and Eld looked intrigued. Gunther was the one who raised the question. "Poker? What about it?"_

_Allen pulled out his stack of cards. "I'm sure you all know how to play. How about a round or two?" _

_"Hm… I guess I could try a round." Petra said. "You'll have to go easy on me though."_

_An evil grin appeared on Allen's face. "We'll see about that."_

_Everyone cringed at his expression, which was when Levi came up. "What's going on here?" He demanded._

_"Oh, we were going to play a round of poker. Want to join?" Allen asked. _

_Levi remembered playing poker against the Garrison with a kid on the streets. "All right, I'll join."_

_"Just like the old days." The albino commented quietly, which went unnoticed by the others. "I'll deal." He said. _

_After the cards were dealt, A good half-hour passed. _

_Allen grinned like Cheshire the cat. "Royal straight flush." _

_Gunther's eyes widened. Petra sighed. Oluo remarked, "Again?!" Eld grumbled, and Levi just shook his head. _

_They played four rounds. Allen came first, Levi second, Petra surprisingly was third, Eld was fourth, Gunther was fifth, and finally Oluo came last. "You must've cheated." Oluo grumbled and slammed his cards on the table. "I've had enough of this game." _

_"It is getting late…" Allen said, gathering up his cards. "That was fun though."_

_"Yeah, it was." Petra agreed. _

**_Year 850, 57th expedition, forest of big trees_**

"You aren't getting away from me!" Allen cried, gaining more speed.

The titan noticed this and narrowed her eyes at him. She put her hand over her nape before Allen could lay a good slice. "Of course…" Allen muttered, and changed his arm to broad-sword mode. "We'll do this the hard way then!"

She swung a backhand at him, but Allen ducked under and sliced at her leg muscles.

His cuts were deep enough, so after a couple of slices her knees buckled under. _Great, next are your shoulders._

He spun towards his next target, and sliced the shoulder muscles as quick as he could so she wouldn't get a chance to strike back.

She didn't have a chance to defend herself because one hand was covering her nape, and the other was currently being sliced. To Allen's satisfaction, the arm he was slicing fell limp to her side. Allen repeated this action to her other arm, and it also fell limp.

Steam began to rise from her body, Allen felt steam rise from his as well. Some of her blood had gotten onto his face and into his hair. He switched his arm back to claw form, and sliced at her mouth.

The titan couldn't do anything against him; she had Eren in her mouth. When her mouth had finally dropped open, he saw that Eren was wrapped in her saliva. Ignoring this, he quickly reached down and heaved him out of her mouth.

Allen could tell that Eren wasn't conscious. "If I see you again…" Allen began as he prepared to jump. "You will pay for what you've done."

He quickly jumped out, avoiding a bite from her.

He hauled Eren over his shoulder as he maneuvered away.

"Allen?"

Allen blinked at the familiar voice, and saw up ahead the very girl with the red scarf that he had taught during their trainee days. "What…. what…" She stuttered, and her eyes widened when she saw Eren.

"Eren's fine." Allen said.

She looked stunned. "Where have you been? How could you just… disappear like that?"

"Nice to see you again." He commented.

Close behind Mikasa, Levi approached them, and with a silent exchange, they decided to land on a tree branch to catch up.

"What happened Allen?" Mikasa asked.

"The female titan reached squad Levi…." Allen faltered for a moment. "Eren transformed, but he lost his battle, and was momentarily captured. I retrieved him myself." He still felt steam coming from his body. He felt that his bones were still healing. It was probably worse, since they almost broke and he overworked them.

He silently hoped that they wouldn't notice.

"At least Eren's safe." Mikasa said. "Thank you."

"Right. Now that we have caught up," Levi said. "Let's go."

Allen pursed his lips, but nodded grimly. "Levi-"

"I know." He said, before jumping off the tree. Allen quickly followed. _I'm sorry…_

Eventually they made it back to the group, Allen was able to meet back up with Lavi. Lavi, being the bookman he is, immediately realized something was wrong. "I don't want to talk about it." Allen told him. "But, I can set up the gate so we can go back to the MP."

Lavi brightened. "Oh, well that's good news then."

Allen gave one last look at the Survey Corps.

He already gave them Eren. "What are we going to do about her though?" Lavi wondered. Allen tightened his fists at the thought of her. He ignored him, and proceeded to open the gate.

They made it back to Stohess just in time for dinner. However, Annie was nowhere to be seen.

Disregarding Annie, there was bound to be more trouble. Since this mission failed, Eren would have to be handed over to them, the Military Police. He wondered what Erwin had planned.

Allen never really interacted much with Erwin, so he has no idea what he is like.

The next morning, he had trouble waking up. He made it just in time for line-up, shrugging on his jacket last-minute. When he finally found the line, he saw that Lavi was already on the far end.

He picked the spot closest to him, which was next to Annie. He shot her a glare, and reluctantly stood next to her. "Oh, what happened? A fight?" Hitch teased.

_Technically there was a full out brawl._ Allen answered in his head, but instead just looked straight ahead. "Ah, so cold already!"

Before there was any more conversation, the MP Captain came to give orders.


	22. Special

**So... this is slightly different than the anime because I'm using the manga as a reference. So yeah... Anyway, please review! this was beta'd by KappasRule~**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

**_Year 842, Trost District, Lenalee's house_**

_"I have no idea what you're talking about." Komui said as calmly as he could. _

_The man laughed and approached him with something in his hand. "If you don't hand over our research that you stole, then we're going to have to do things the hard way." _

_Komui only pursed his lips and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "No." He simply said. "I can't trust the MP with this research." _

_"Fine then." The man said. "The hard way it is." _

_He stood from his desk abruptly and approached the man with a knife. Komui had always kept one in his desk just in case. However, he wasn't that well trained with it. The MP man was able to disarm Komui, and use the knife against him. _

_Komui collapsed in front of him and clutched his side. The man sighed and looked at the knife in his hand. That was when he heard the cry, "Nii-san!" _

_The murderer had met his end at the hands of a young girl. _

_After she was dragged out by Pixis, Komui was dragged out by a few MP members. They had been disguised, and were rushing to get him to the infirmary._

_Komui was still breathing ragged breaths, and his blood was falling out pretty slowly._

_There was a chance for him. _

**_Year 850, Stohess District_**

Their leader had given them a list of requirements. They were ordered to protect a convoy that was coming into town, and they were allowed to use their maneuver gear. After Marlo questioned authority, he was handed a list of details. Currently, they stood in a courtyard, waiting for their cue to go to the convoy. "Damn it!" Marlo cursed, "What a joke! Handing command to a recruit with less than a month in the brigade?"

Allen looked to his feet, avoiding any eye contact with anyone. Lavi nudged him once, only to be ignored. "Yeah, this place is even more rotten than I thought it'd be." Hitch said. "Of course, that's why I chose it. But I guess you get everyone's work shoved off on you when you're a rookie. Sheesh, wish someone told me!"

_Because you're a newbie…_ Allen remembered those words that Lavi had said to him before he joined the 104th trainees. He had recently joined the Order then, and was forced to do work just because he was a beginner. However, the Black Order was not corrupted, oh no. Not like the Military Police.

There can't be much corruption in a group of five people.

"Worthless fools. All you can think about is yourselves…" Marlo muttered.

"Hm? And you're saying you're not like that yourself?" Lavi questioned. "You've been no different from the moment you chose to be an MP."

Marlo narrowed his eyes. "I am different. I'm not like any of you, and I'm not worthless. I came here to clean up the Military Police Brigade." Allen looked up at Marlo at this statement.

"Oooh, wow Marlo, you're one of those guys?" Hitch awed.

"How do you plan to do that?" Allen asked. Everyone was momentarily shocked that he spoke for the first time that day.

"By being at the top. And until I get there I don't care if I have to act worthless. I'll do whatever it takes." Marlo said determinedly. "But once I do everyone's going to have to work for every cent of their pay. And anyone who's pocketed people's taxes or stolen their land will get what's coming to them."

"Do you think that because something awful like that happened to your relatives?" Annie spoke.

"Not really. But it's common knowledge that evil is everywhere, isn't it?" Marlo asked. "Anyway, I'm not saying that they should die. I'm just saying they should feel shame. They'll learn that a man without reason is an animal who defecates wherever it pleases. I'm just going to return them to being normal humans that's all. The way man's supposed to be."

Hitch busted out laughing, clutching her stomach. "Holy crap! You are the real thing! Now I feel bad for thinking that you were just another regular, ordinary guy!"

"I hope you accomplish you're goal, Marlo. It's quite admirable that you'd consider doing something like that." Lavi said, nodding.

"Is it really?" Annie questioned. "I think that when 'good people' like you manage to take control, then that's when it's all over."

"Oh… so you can talk after all. Why don't you keep going, then if you have something to say?" Marlo asked.

"I think you're an upright person. What you say is right. I know that people like you exist. Going against the flow takes a lot of courage. I respect that. Maybe people who can do it are just stupid, but… well, what I'm sure of is that people like that are rare. So you can't call them common, and you can't call them normal either. People like you get called special." Annie said. "So, what should we call people like us, then? People who put their own interests in front of others? People who go along with it when they see injustice? What did you call them? 'Worthless' or 'evil'. From what I saw of the training corps, it is mostly made up of worthless, evil people who wanted to be in the military police."

"Stop beating around the bush. You're just trying to say that you guys really aren't that bad, right?" Marlo accused.

"No. I do believe we're worthless, and we're definitely evil. You certainly can't call us upright, but doesn't that just make us regular people?" Annie asked, and Marlo paused. "If people were essentially good like you say, then this organization wouldn't be as rotten as it is, would it? It's just structured so that it reflects human nature, that's all. So even I'm the kind of weak person who gets swept along with the flow, I just want you to think of me as human. That's all."

_Well you certainly aren't human. _Allen wanted to say, but he held back.

"'That's all?' You talk too much. And you're boring, too." Hitch commented.

"We've talked too long. We're heading out." Marlo commanded. Nearly everyone groaned. "I'm not messing around! I'm going to handle every mission perfectly, starting with this one!"

They were in the very back, following behind Annie. Lavi had nudged Allen again, and this time, he looked up to him. "What?"

Lavi gestured with his head to an alleyway, where he saw a shadow disappear into. Allen raised an eyebrow, but was nevertheless tugged by Lavi into the alleyway.

The shadow revealed himself after pulling down his hood. "Bakanda?!" Allen greeted, shocked.

"Che, Moyashi."

"Yu, what's going on?" Lavi asked.

Kanda's eye twitched in annoyance. "Erwin is planning on capturing the female titan." Kanda answered bluntly. "In other words… they plan on taking Annie Leonhardt in."

"So they figured it out? How?" Allen asked.

"I'll explain on the way." Kanda said, beginning to move. "Cross ordered us to help them."

"How about Lenalee?" Lavi asked. "Is she in on this?"

Kanda shook his head. "She's in a district that's miles away, too far to reach or contact."

"Oh."


	23. Battle of Stohess

**Beta'd by KappasRule... So, I don't know why, but I got zero reviews the past couple of chapters... is it because they were fillers or what? Oh well. I'll still update. The reason I update quicker now is because I have less stories to update. In fact, this one for now is the only story I am updating. Anyways... at the end, and from here on OUT there will be SPOILERS. Please review~ **

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

**_Year 850, Survey Corps HQ_**

_"Sorry we're late." _

_Eren and Levi turned to look at the door which had swung open. Eren's eyes widened when he saw who came in. "Armin? Mikasa?" _

_Erwin came into the room, along with Armin, Mikasa, and… "Eh? You too?" He directed this towards the tall Japanese man that came in. He scowled at Eren. _

_"I didn't ask to be here." _

_Before Eren could retort, Erwin said, "It's good to have someone from the Black Order to hear us out." _

_"Yes sir." They sat around the table. _

_"We've found someone whom we suspect the female titan is." Erwin stated. "The target is at the Military Police Brigade in Stohess District." _

_"We've got someone stationed there." Kanda said. "We should probably inform them about this."_

_"We'll discuss that later." Erwin said. "Right now, we have to talk about our plan to capture the target, the female titan, once and for all. We move a day after tomorrow. On that day we are being summoned to the royal capital, with Eren." He explained calmly. "With the situation as it is, we'll be forced to hand Eren over. If that happens, it'll be difficult to try and lure out those who are trying to destroy the wall. As a result, the extinction of humanity would become a real possibility. We designed this operation to break through every one of our roadblocks. We're betting everything on it. We will likely not have another chance."_

_Silence fell over the room. "To put it broadly, Eren will sneak out while we're being escorted by the MP inside Stohess District. From there, he'll lure the target out to be captured, to an underground location if possible, so that she won't be able to transform into a titan. If we can capture one of the titans destroying the walls by using Eren as a decoy the problem of the summons will, of course, disappear. The capital's attention should turn to defending the walls as well."_

_Kanda didn't want to admit it, but this all seemed like a pretty good plan to him. "So who is the female titan?" He asked. _

_"Armin was the one who figured it out, and I decided to carry out this plan based on his proposal. Armin encountered the titan, and he surmised that she may have been among you three in the 104th training corps. We also believe that she killed the two titans that were captured alive. Her name is…"_

**_Year 850, Stohess District_**

"So that's how…" Allen shivered. If he let anything slip in front of Armin, he could be figured out that he is also a titan-shifter, and that he has also killed thousands. He's going to have to be more careful. Allen spotted a flare flying into the sky.

They didn't even reach the underground passage. In fact, they were a few blocks away from it when there was that familiar crack of lightning, just where the entrance of the underground passage was. The three of them grimaced.

"It didn't seem to work." Lavi said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Allen snapped. "Let's hurry."

The three of them darted to where the female titan had reformed seemingly out of thin air. They quickened their pace when they saw that she had stamped her foot into the passageway. "We need to split up." Kanda said. Stohess was becoming more and more chaotic. "For some reason Eren hasn't transformed yet."

"Moyashi, find your way to Eren. Yu and I will take on the female titan." Lavi said, ignoring Kanda's suggestion of splitting up.

For a moment Allen was confused, because 'Yu' sounded like 'you'. "Ok." He said. Kanda's eyes twitched. "MY NAME'S ALLEN!" He called after the two of them had darted toward the female titan… Annie.

He knew what Lavi was implying.

Allen rounded another block. He saw that Mikasa and Armin had gotten out and were trying to fight the female titan. As for Eren…

"Eren!" Allen called. He whipped his head around, looking for any sign as he ran by the underground passage.

He then spotted a figure under pile of rubble. Quickly Allen approached it, and saw that it was in fact Eren Jaeger. "Eren! Pull yourself together!" He said, activating his arm and struggling to move a large boulder. "You… you transformed against me, remember? How is Annie any different?"

Eren looked no good. Blood splattered across his face, and he was impaled by a large pole. Allen winced. It looked rather painful. "Eren! Just…" He tossed the boulder to the side, and during that movement, he noticed Armin come rushing forward.

"Allen? What…. what…." He stuttered.

"Yeah, yeah. Long time no see." Allen waved it off. "Eren's in trouble though."

Armin pursed his lips. "Go help the others." He said determinedly. "I'll handle Eren."

Allen didn't question his motive, and charged toward where Annie was. He didn't see Mikasa, she was probably down somewhere.

He wrapped his Crown Belt around her arm; terrible mistake. She flung her arm, and smashed Allen against a building. The albino felt a couple bones crack.

As soon as the damage has been done, he felt himself healing, and before long, he was good as new. "What the hell was that Moyashi?" He looked up to see Kanda scowling at him. "At least go for her legs and trip her."

"Don't tell me what to do Bakanda!" Allen snapped.

"Che."

During their bickering, Lavi had been smashing and swinging at Annie with his enormous hammer. Soldiers were having trouble avoiding his hammer. Once Annie had been smashed square in her back, and she faltered for a moment.

Nonetheless, she continued running, until she reached a courtyard where the soldiers couldn't use maneuver gear.

It was then that there was another crack of lightning, the Rogue titan came darting through the alleyways with rage in his eyes, straight towards Annie. "He did it!" Lavi cheered.

"It's about time." Kanda said, swinging his Mugen.

Eren swung a fist at Annie, and she fell back into a church, crushing the building and its inhabitants.

Allen felt relieved that he didn't have to transform. He was in fact considering it when he learned Eren couldn't.

Nothing was stopping her. She recovered and darted as quickly as she could towards the wall. She gained momentum, but suddenly she used the buildings next to her as a break to turn herself around to face Eren.

They prepared to fight, but Annie swiped a low kick. "Hey, I want you three to come with me." Kanda, Lavi, and Allen turned to see Hange. They just nodded and followed her. "We've split into groups to capture her."

One of Eren's legs had been sliced off, but that was ignored as he threw a punch at her face. She dodged it, and blocked the next punch. Eren let out a roar of frustration; as Annie kicked his head clean off.

With that she left Eren against the wall of the building, and approached Wall Sina. "Let me get her." Allen said to Hange. "I can pull her down with crown belt." By then she was climbing the wall like a spider, leaving little craters.

Before Hange could say anything for or against, Mikasa was already onto it. She maneuvered around Annie, using the wall as leverage. Allen's eyes widened at her ferocity as she cut all five of her fingers off, landing on her head. "Annie… fall." She said, before using the maneuver gear to hang off the wall.

She fell to the ground, and the soldiers rushed around her body. Eren sat on top of her so she couldn't escape.

Her nape was open, revealing Annie herself, still fused with the titan skin. They attempted to pry her out with rakes. Allen then came up to pull her out himself, but it was a moment too late. With a flash of light, she had crystallized herself.

The rest of her body had disintegrated.

Allen noticed that someone hadn't come down from the wall yet. He looked up to see that Mikasa was, in fact, still hanging there.

However, he spotted something that surprised him and made him enraged.

He saw that a titan's face was peeking out of one of the cracks that Annie had made.


	24. Allen's Past

**Finally done! Beta'd by KappasRule~ This chapter has MAJOR SPOILERS from chapter 62, the most recent chapter from the snk manga. You have been warned! On that note, please review~**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

**_Year 846, Black Order HQ_**

Allen was walking through the dark halls of HQ. He had just joined, so he was trying to get used to the place before he was received a mission or some paperwork from the devil himself, Cross. "There you are beansprout!" A red-head came fast approaching.

"The name's Allen." He retorted. "Get it right."

Lavi chuckled. "Hey, anyway… I was wondering… since I'm a bookman and all, I'm going to have to know about your past." He said. Allen paled. Lavi noticed, "Oh don't worry! Any and all secrets will be safe with me. You just tell the truth and I'll be on the way."

The white-haired boy sighed. "Ok, let's get this over with. We should probably go someplace private, so no one can overhear us."

"Sure." Lavi shrugged.

When they found a secluded place, they sat down in a couple rugged chairs, and Allen pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ok… so, I should probably start by saying I'm a titan shifter."

Lavi's eyes widened and his mouth popped open at his bluntness. "Huh?"

"However, I'm not working against humanity. Otherwise, I wouldn't have joined the Black Order now, would I?" Allen said.

"Wait, hold on… a titan shifter? So, you can turn into a titan? How and when?" Lavi said, taking out a golem to record what they are saying.

Allen shifted uncomfortably. "I wasn't always like this…" He breathed. "First, I was a titan, wandering around outside the wall for seventy years. I befriended another titan that was much like me, just wandering…" He let his sentence fade. "Um… I was actually a sort of titan lord."

"Titan lord?!" Lavi couldn't believe a word.

"Now, just listen: at first I wanted nothing to do with humanity. Then, it was during one of their expeditions that changed my mind. They attacked me." Allen shrugged. "At first I was surprised that they were this aggressive. They figured out how different I was from the others, and were attempting to capture me. I had no choice but to slaughter them."

Lavi shivered at the word 'slaughter'. "I then decided to go to one of the northern, outer districts of wall Maria. I forget the name of that specific District…. You could've guessed what happened though. I basically wiped it off the map myself. I killed so many people…" Allen trembled. "However, I came across a man during this bloodbath I made. This happened six years ago."

"Did you kill him?" Lavi asked. "Along with the others?"

"I decided to spare him. He was one of the few who survived. Mana Walker."

"So…. You're father?"

**_Year 840, Chlorba District_**

A boy awoke on the streets, not knowing who he was or where he came from. He wasn't even sure about how old he was.

There was one thing he did know. He was hungry, and to prove it, his stomach growled angrily.

He tried to make his way through a crowd of people to find something to eat. People were talking about a 'slaughter' and some 'albino' titan. The boy couldn't help but have a gut feeling that he had something to do with it.

"Tch, street rat." Harsh voices called him names and cursed at him as he was pushed around, until he eventually fell off to the side.

He wandered the streets for the rest of the day, until he came across a graveyard. There was no one there, except for one man. That man stood to leave the graveyard, but then he saw the boy and that made him stop in his tracks.

The boy was about to leave, however the man approached him; a mask hung over his face, so he couldn't see any expressions. "You look like you're lost." He said. The boy stared at his feet.

"I just…" His eyes trailed to his left arm. It was disjointed and he couldn't move it for some reason. He sighed. "But aren't you some sort of clown?"

The man acted taken aback. "Why yes I am." He looked up for a moment. "Hey, I know! You could come with me, and we could be a traveling circus of sorts."

The boy blinked. He honestly didn't think he had any family connections of any sorts, and this man was the first person that was kind to him all day. "You're just recruiting me like that?"

"I guess you can call it that." He said. "Oh! I am Mana Walker by the way. What's your name?"

The boy knitted his eyebrows together. "I don't know."

"Hmm… no name then?"

"I mean, people have been calling me 'street rat' all day." He shrugged.

"Well, I'm not going to call you that for the rest of your life." Mana said. "How does Allen sound? Your name could be Allen Walker."

"Ok… sounds fine to me." The boy shrugged.

With that, they became a traveling circus duo. They've reached districts as far as Karanese and Shiganshina.

Shiganshina was where they met a man named Dr. Grisha Jaeger, who looked at Allen's arm to see what was wrong with it. He created a medicine for them, and when they were far away from Shiganshina, it had turned dark.

"Will it really fix my arm?" Allen asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it will." Mana said. "Let's… let's use it now." For some reason he hesitated. Allen raised an eyebrow, but he felt too excited to even care. "Here, give me your arm."

Allen winced when Mana took his left arm and injected the medicine into it.

At first, his arm felt normal, it could be used! "Wow… it works now!" However, there was a glowing cross on the back of it now. When he saw the glowing cross, he stepped back in fear, and suddenly grew a good five-meters.

He was no longer human, but a titan.

He saw everything going on. He realized he transformed, he realized he was lifting a flailing Mana Walker and placing him into his mouth. He realized he was eating him….

He realized who and what he was.

After he had eaten Mana, who was like a father-figure to him, he defused himself out of his titan body, and wept. "Mana!"

**_Year 846, Black Order HQ_**

"And so, that leads us to today." Allen said. "Cross found me, and decided to take me in and 'train' me a little before bringing me here."

Lavi blinked. "Sorry about Mana…"

"It's… fine, really." Allen said, shaking his head. "So are we done then?"

"Yeah. Thank you for your time, bean sprout." Lavi said, smiling.

Allen just nodded silently and left the room.

Lavi took a few breaths to calm himself down. _No way…he couldn't be a titan shifter. He couldn't be the titan lord!_

If Allen really was the titan lord, then he could easily just end the war between titans and humans. Couldn't he?


	25. Wall Rose Breached?

**Beta'd by KappasRule!**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

**_Year 850, Stohess District_**

"A titan inside the wall? How?!"

People were beginning to notice the face of a colossal titan within the crack which was created by Annie. Everyone was momentarily shocked.

Allen, however, was less shocked and more enraged.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw a pastor from one of the churches. "That titan… don't let sunlight hit it! It doesn't matter what! Something that will block the light… cover it! Hurry!" He cried.

Allen narrowed his eyes dangerously at him, and slapped the man's hand off. "Hange…" He said.

Hange fixed her glasses. "Right. I'm onto it."

"Good. We're going to go back to HQ." He said, nodding off to Lavi and Kanda.

"That's fine; I'll deal with Pastor Nick here." Hange said. "See you, shorty."

Allen's eye twitched at that comment, but just made his way to Kanda and Lavi. "I can't believe it." Lavi said. "They were in there the whole time."

"You know, it makes a whole lot of sense now." Allen said. "How else could they have built the walls while fighting the titans?"

"Now that you mention it, it makes sense now." Lavi said.

"Che." Kanda grunted. "We have to make it back to HQ. Unfortunately, the closest passage to the underground has been demolished."

"Guess we're making a trip to the stables." Allen shrugged.

After a few hours of riding in between towns and wandering around the underground, they made it back to HQ and into Cross's office. Lenalee had already made it there, and she greeted everyone with a huge smile of relief. "I was starting to get worried!" She said. "How was it, though? Did she get captured?"

"Yes." Lavi answered, searching the room for Cross himself. He sat in a chair behind a desk of paperwork and empty bottles. "So, the female titan has been captured, but she sealed herself in a crystal. She's going to be taken underground."

"That's good." Cross said. "That's one titan-shifter down."

"One? You mean, there are others like her?" Lenalee asked timidly. Cross nodded.

"The Colossal and the Armored are just like her, in fact, they likely teamed up together." He said. Allen remained silent. "There's also the matter of the titan lord."

"Titan lord?" Kanda asked.

Allen's head whipped up at the mention of 'titan lord' and gave Cross a warning look. "Apparently, he's in charge of the titans." He sighed. "But that is a subject for another time. For now, I have a new mission for all of you. The four of you are all going to assist the Scouting Legion from here on, until I say another word." This took them by surprise. Normally, they didn't choose any specific Corps to be in; they normally spread in each of the three branches.

In this moment of surprise, before anyone could speak up, a man burst into the room panting and out of breath. Everyone turned to the newcomer. He was never seen before, yet somehow he made it to Black Order HQ. "Wall Rose…." He panted, and took a deep breath. "Wall Rose has been breached!"

The Black Order HQ was right underneath Trost. Originally, they were under Shiganshina, so they relocated after that terrible day. If Wall Rose has been breached, then that means they would have to relocate again, unless they did something.

"About ten titans have been spotted in the south, and they are coming this way." He added.

The group of teenagers looked to Cross. "Well, idiot apprentice. Do your thing." Allen's eyes twitched, but he knew what thing he was talking about.

Without further ado, he closed his eyes and put out a hand. Everyone backed away as he hummed to himself. Soon a glowing gate appeared before them. Lenalee and Kanda looked shocked, but Lavi looked excited. "Follow me." Allen said, walking through the gate. Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi followed suit.

It was lucky they had four extra horses for them; it was always required to be prepared in case any Black Order members arrive.

When they arrived, everyone was momentarily surprised by the glowing gate. They were also surprised by the sight of Allen, since it has been a couple years they last saw him.

After they took off in their horses, Mike explained their plan again, and they dispersed into four groups. Allen went with the South Team, which had Mike himself, Connie, Reiner, Bertoldt, Gelgar, and a couple other soldiers. Lenalee left with the North Team, Lavi left with the East team, and finally Kanda left with the West team.

They quickly dispersed as planned, and they quickly formed a distance with each other. Allen's team noticed that the titans have started running, and they were incredibly fast. "Why did they start running?!" Allen asked. "They're going to catch up!" However, everyone on the team seemed to be shocked.

"Gelgar! Take command of the South team!" Mike called.

Allen turned to see that he had veered away from the group. "A decoy? No, I should go!" He gritted his teeth, and pulled the reins on his horse.

"No!" Gelgar snapped. "We need everyone here! Trust Mike! He's the second toughest in the Survey Corps, next to Captain Levi. He'll get through this alive, I know he will!" Allen frowned. He had a terrible feeling deep in his gut.

Before long, the South team arrived at Connie's village. Allen felt uneasy when nobody was found, and when Connie found a giant footprint, he became even more frantic. "Isn't there anyone here?! It's me, Connie! I've come back!"

He was going pretty quickly, it was getting harder to catch up with him. Suddenly, though, he stopped in front of a house that probably belonged to him. The house was collapsed inward, and inside a titan with a large head and body lay there still. It couldn't move because of the undeveloped limbs it had. Reiner pulled Connie back, and all the while everyone wondered how it got there in the first place.

Everyone that is, except for Allen. He knew, because he's done it before; he's created titans out of living people. Just thinking about what he used to do made his grip tighten around his reins.

Even the soldiers thought it was strange that there were no bodies littered on the ground, and no blood splattered against the walls. Connie thought he heard something from the titan that was lying on his home. Something along the lines of "Welcome home". Allen was near the front of the line, however, as he was trying to avoid Reiner and Bertoldt as discreetly as he could.

They made sure to grab torches before they left, as it was getting darker and darker by the minute.

Night expeditions were terrifying, since it would seem to be impossible to see an approaching titan before it was too late. Everyone felt the tension of the night, and silently hoped that it would soon come to an end.

They met up with the West team, which temporarily shocked the South team. "Did you follow the wall here, too?" Gelgar asked the West team.

"Yeah, so… where's the hole?"

"Huh?"

"We took a detour, and followed alongside the wall starting from the west, but we didn't find anything strange. If we didn't find it, then surely, you must have?"

"No, we haven't seen a hole either." Gelgar said.

It was starting to get a little brighter, and they saw a castle on the horizon. They decided that instead of making another round to check out the breach, they would instead rest because both them and their horses were exhausted.

**You know, I think I'm going to start doing the notes at the end of the chapters. GAH sorry it took so long! Don't worry guys, Allen's reveal will come in a few chapters, most certainly before chapter 30, probably. Anyways, please review! **


	26. Castle Utgard

**Beta'd by KappasRule!**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

**_Castle Utgard, year 850_**

Allen sat off to the side, hugging his knees into his chest and staring into the fire. Kanda leaned against the wall next to him. As for everyone else, they stayed huddled by the fire as well.

This ruined castle they had found close to the wall was used by hooligans as a base. Well, at least that is what they suggested. However, Allen's mind was somewhere else.

There wasn't really a wall breach, he knew that much. The new titan lord must be up to something, and he would want no part of it.

Gelgar had just found a bottle of alcohol, much to everyone's disbelief, and was contemplating whether to drink it or not. However, he decided against it, and told everyone they should rest. "The sun has been down for a while now. I doubt that any titans will still be moving." He said. "But we'll take turns keeping watch. We leave four hours before sunrise."

"Um…" Christa squeaked. "If it turns out the wall really hasn't been breached, then… where could the titans have come from?"

Allen tensed from this question. _I know…. I can't say though… _

"Determining that is our job tomorrow. Focus on resting for now." Gelgar answered. Without further ado, he walked up the stone staircase that curved against the wall.

"Could it be that things aren't as bad as we initially assumed?" Christa asked optimistically. "How could I put it…?"

"Well, the number of titans does appear to be small." Allen said. "It'd be hard to say for sure that they've actually broke through the wall." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Come to think of it, the only titan's we saw were at Connie's village."

"Connie, what happened to your village?" Ymir asked tensely.

"It was destroyed. The titans… they had already left the entire village." Connie answered solemnly.

Ymir frowned. "Oh, that's…"

"But no one had been eaten. It looks like everyone managed to get away. I'm at least… glad for that."

Allen focused on the fire when they spoke. "Didn't you say your village was destroyed?" Ymir asked again.

"Houses and everything were damaged, but there were no victims from the village. If they had been eaten, then there would have been blood or other remains, right? There weren't any, so… it must mean that no one was killed." Connie reasoned, but Ymir remained speechless. "Only, there's one thing that's bothered me since then. It's the titan that was in my house. It was just lying there for some reason, even though there was no way it could move on its own. And, well… the thing kind of resembled my mom. What could it-"

"Connie, are you still going on about that?" Reiner snapped. "You're… are you stupid or something?"

"Reiner!" Allen hissed.

Suddenly, Ymir busted out laughing. "So your mom is a titan, Connie?! If that's the case, why are you so tiny, hm?! C'mon, Connie! How does that even make sense? I always knew you were a moron, but… Maybe it's the opposite! Maybe you're some kind of genius!" Ymir laughed again, and by then everyone stared wide-eyed at her sudden outburst.

"Ugh… just… shut up. This has gotten stupid." Connie groaned.

"So, if you're theory is right, then your dad must be a titan too! Right? 'Cause then, you know… How would they be able to do it?"

"Ymir, that's enough." Allen snapped. "Go to bed."

"All right, all right. Whatever you say, my lord." She teased.

Though no one could see it in the light, Allen paled even more than usual at the comment. Luckily, no one seemed to notice his reaction. Kanda merely raised an eyebrow at the newfound nickname. "So… my lord, huh?" He asked.

"Shut up, Bakanda."

Soon, everyone fell asleep. However, they didn't get much of it. One of the veterans came rushing down the stairs with a wild look in her eyes. "All troops, wake up! Get to the roof! EVERYONE, NOW!"

Jolting awake, everyone made it up the stone steps and through the trap-door. Titans were closing in on the castle… Now, it was for sure that everyone was awake. "The moon came out, next thing I knew…"

"Why?!" Gelgar asked. "Why are they still moving?! Hours have been passed since sunset."

"It's because of the moonlight." Allen said, bringing attention towards him. "The moonlight keeps the titans active just as much as the sunlight."

"Hey guys! Look at that!" Connie yelled, pointing at a certain hairy, ape-like titan in the distance. "It's huge… what the hell is that thing? A titan? Or… doesn't it look like some animal?" Connie turned for some approval, but he noticed their reactions.

Reiner, Bertoldt, and Ymir were speechless at the sight of him. Allen was also speechless, but he seemed to be shaking a little. 'No… not him…' He thought.

"Hey… he's headed toward the wall." Connie weakly pointed out.

Someone was shaking Allen. "Oi! We have to do something about these titans first." Kanda said. "Because of your idiocy, they're about to get in!"

It took Allen a moment to tear his eyes away from the ape titan. "Huh?"

The castle tower shook. Below, a titan had just rammed their shoulder against the wall. Another was about to come into the castle through the wooden door.

Soldiers had already switched to maneuver gear, Allen was just taking everything in before Kanda 'Che'd' and jumped in after the soldiers. Allen stole one last glance at the ape-titan, which had climbed the wall already, and was looking right at him.

By the time he recovered from shock, Nanaba came back up. "Titans have entered the tower. Get back inside, and put barricades to stop them!" She saw Allen. "Hey, you! Go with them. I am aware that you don't require maneuver gear to fight the titans. Go with them and help with the barricades."

"Ok."

"We don't know how many titans are left, or whether our gas and blades will last long enough, but do what you always do." She directed this to everyone. "Give it all you've got, as long as you're alive! Got that?!"

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone replied.

They quickly descended, with Allen and Reiner in the lead. Reiner grabbed a torch from a nearby holster. "I'll see how far the titans have come! The rest of you, gather up everything you can! Boards, poles, whatever you can find!"

"Wait!" Allen called after him, but Reiner was already too far ahead.

"He's the same as he was in training… always the first to rush into danger. I'd never be able to do that." Connie commented behind him.

"Well… that is a habit of his." Bertoldt said.

Allen sighed. "I'm going after him." Soon, without any remarks of protest, ran off.

It seemed he was leaning against a barricaded door, which seemed to be rattling. "Reiner!" Allen called, he activated his broadsword. "Move!"

Reiner seemed to be in a trance, but he snapped out of it, and jumped out of the way. When he did, the titan busted through the door, and Allen sliced it to pieces. Soon, the titan was a steaming heap.

The others came rushing in, Bertoldt in front. Allen just sighed. "It's fine, let's just go back upstairs… I'll barricade this."

"Wow… thank goodness we've got you, beansprout." Connie said, breathless and relieved.

Allen's eye twitched. "Don't call me that. It's Allen. Anyways, go back upstairs. There might be more-"

"Allen!"

He couldn't react quickly enough, so Reiner roughly shoved him aside and out of the way of a titan's mouth.

Allen stumbled out of the way, and when he turned back, he saw something that made his stomach drop. Reiner put his forearm in the way of the titan's mouth. "Reiner!" Bertoldt cried.

Then he did something unexpected. He lifted the titan over his head, and he made his way toward the window. "Wait… what do you think you're doing?!" Allen asked.

"You aren't thinking of jumping out of the window with that thing, are you?" Bertoldt asked.

"It's the only thing I can do!" Reiner yelled, struggling under the weight of the titan. Allen remained shocked during the whole ordeal.

_Why didn't he…?_

"Wait! If I can cut its jaw muscles…." Connie brought up a knife he had found earlier. The titan still held onto Reiner's arm with its jaw. With a clean slice in its muscles, the titan let go of Reiner's arm.

Everyone watched as the titan climbed onto the railing of the window. In this moment of shock and silence, Bertoldt reached to push it out of the window, while Ymir kicked it square in the face. Thus, finishing the titan and sending it pummeling to the ground below.

Allen blinked. "Ah…. Um… since that's done and over, let's make a strong barricade." Before long, that's exactly what they did.

In this calm, Christa spent her effort healing Reiner. When Allen finished fastening the barricade, he went over to where the rest were gathered around Reiner. "You all right, Reiner?" He asked.

Reiner pursed his lips. "Yeah… I guess…"

Christa finished wrapping her torn cloth around Reiner's neck. "Hey Christa, my hand got skinned too." Ymir said.

"Huh? Just spit on it." Connie commented.

"Thanks for saving me, Reiner." Allen said. "Even though I probably could've protected myself… still, it showed how selfless you were."

Reiner shrugged. "It's just my duty. We're soldiers."

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Bertoldt, was he always like this?"

"No… Reiner used to be a warrior."

Allen frowned. _A warrior you say…_ Before he could ask, Reiner asked first.

"What? What do you mean by warrior?"

Bertoldt didn't answer. In this tense silence, Ymir decided to break it. "Anyway, let's gather up anything usable, so that we can die with no regrets." She hopped onto the railing of the window, and looked over the scenery. "Of course, that depends on how skilled our officers are."

**So... yeah, this chapter was longer than usual. At first I wanted to summarize the events like I sorta did in the beginning, but... I thought twice about it. Oh, and for those of you who forgot, and wondered why Connie called Allen beansprout, it's because Keith Shadis called him that on the first day, so now everyone called him that xD just a little recap~ until next time~**


	27. Bloody Fortress

**Beta'd by KappasRule, as always! **

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

**_Castle Utgard, year 850_**

It seems as if the veterans were doing well, especially with Kanda working with them. They had nearly finished off the handful of titans that climbed the castle. Allen moved over to the window, and saw that Kanda was destroying most of the big ones. "NO! He's getting ahead of me!"

Ymir raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" The castle suddenly shook.

Everyone's first instinct was to run to the source. As soon as they emerged, they found two dead bodies, and a portion of the castle had crumbled. Two soldiers knelt next to the bodies. "What happened?" Allen demanded.

"It's hopeless, they both died instantly." He frowned. "Be careful. A boulder came flying from toward the wall. That's what got them." Allen pursed his lips.

"What? But," Christa stuttered.

"From the wall…" Ymir's words trailed.

"From that thing!" Connie pointed towards the ape titan. "There was just one titan that was walking towards the wall. It was… that beast titan that did this."

"I think it is too." Allen agreed with him, shocking nearly everyone.

Suddenly the forest nearby rumbled, and dozens of titans emerged from the trees. Allen narrowed his eyes. "Multiple titans approaching! More than double the number we just dealt with!" Connie cried.

"What?!"

"This timing makes it feel like the titans are conducting some sort of strategic operation. It almost feels as if they've been toying with us from the start."

He jumped off the building to join the fight.

The titans caved in on them. The soldiers were running out of gas, and Kanda had downed a 10-meter, which had fallen into one of the towers. "Ten." He said, latching his gear onto the nearest tower; the only one still standing.

"How are you doing?" Someone from above asked. It was Gelgar, and next to him was another soldier.

"Running low on gas." Kanda grunted.

"So, on the same boat as us. I wonder how many the five of us killed…." Gelgar hummed, looking to the titans with distaste.

_I've killed three…_ Kanda thought.

"I think I've done a pretty good job here. Only, before I go, I want a drink. I don't care what it is." Gelgar said. Kanda noted the blood dripping from his face.

"Gelgar!" Nanaba protested.

"I'm sorry, Nanaba. I hit my head. I don't have… any strength left…"

Kanda frowned. However, Gelgar's gear unlatched itself from the tower, and he fell into the grasp of a titan's hand. "Gelgar!" Nanaba screamed.

"Che…" Kanda grunted. He was about to go after Gelgar, but Gelgar used the blunted blades he had to release himself from the titan's grasp. He fell backwards into an opening of the tower, free, at the moment, of the titan's grasp.

Nanaba tried to move, but the gas in her gear had completely run out. To make matters worse, titans had closed in, trapping her against the wall.

Kanda was in his own problem as well; nearly the same amount of titans had cut him off from Nanaba and Gelgar.

~*~

Back at the top of the tower, the titans were reaching up towards them. Allen was starting to get worried about Kanda, even though he knew he could survive this.

Just as he was beginning to think the worst, however, Kanda had evaded the titans and reached the top of the tower. "By the way, Moyashi," Kanda wiped some of the titan blood off of his face, and watched it steam in his hand. "Eleven."

Before Allen could retort, Connie remarked, "They got him…"

Kanda and Allen looked over to see the titans had indeed got both Nanaba and Gelgar in their grasps, and were tearing them apart.

There were just so many, and they seemed to have come from nowhere. _Maybe I should…_ If he just jumped in on his own, he could be overpowered by the sheer amount of them.

"Ah, so do we just sit here, wait for the tower to collapse and get eaten?" Connie asked, bringing his knees to his chest. "Can't we do… something? Can't we?" He punched the wall behind him. "Isn't there anything we could do?! Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

Everyone remained silent. Allen wringed his hands in nervousness. "I just wanted it to… have some meaning, you know?" Connie continued. "Our mission's half finished, and now we're going to be wiped out?"

"I want to fight, too. If only… I had a weapon." Christa suddenly announced. Ymir's eyes widened. "Then I could die fighting with them…"

"Christa, are you still going on about that?" Ymir snapped.

"What?"

Ymir narrowed her eyes. "Don't use their deaths. Those officers didn't die so you'd have an excuse to commit suicide."

Christa frowned. "That's… not what…"

"You're not like Connie or those officers!" Ymir said. "You don't really think, 'I don't want to die.' You've always tried to think of a way to martyr yourself so everyone will praise you, right?"

Silence.

"I… I don't…"

"Christa." Ymir grabbed her shoulders so that they could make eye contact. "Maybe you already forgot about this, but, this is probably the end. Try to remember the promise you made when we trained on those snowy mountains together." Then, it seemed as if silent understanding had passed between the two.

Allen admitted it was a little heartwarming.

Meanwhile, the sun had officially risen, and titans were still working at collapsing the wall. "Never thought I'd be seeing my last sunrise." Connie commented.

"Connie, give me your knife."

Without hesitation, Connie gave it to her. "Here." Allen raised an eyebrow. _What is she planning…?_

Ymir patted Connie on the head. "Thanks."

"What do you need it for?"

"As a weapon. I'm going to fight." Ymir answered firmly.

"There's no way!" Allen protested. "What are you thinking? Even I can't go against that number myself."

Ymir shrugged. "Who knows…?" She turned to Christa. "Christa. I have no right to tell you how to live. So this is just a wish of mine. Live your life… with pride."

"What…?"

Suddenly, much to everyone's shock, Ymir dashed to the railing, and jumped over the edge. She ignored Christa's protests, and just… ran.

Ymir sliced her hand mid-flight, and embraced the warm feeling of her blood and the hiss of pain.

Allen's eyes widened. "Wait a second… there's no way!"

A flash of lightning erupted before them.

Her titan form had a muscular built, but her body was smaller than her arms and legs. She had long, unruly hair the same color as her own, and two rows of sharp pointy teeth. She thrashed at the other titans, smashing them together and biting their heads off.

Allen watched, stunned. He couldn't help but recognize the titan form she had taken. "No way, Ymir can turn into… a titan?" Connie asked.

Back when Allen had just been the albino titan, he remembered encountering her once. They butted heads once over a disagreement, but nevertheless each left each other without a scratch. Even though Allen always assumed he left victorious.

_I can't believe it…_

**Yeah, I was genuinely surprised when I read this part in the manga. I knew about Reiner and Bertoldt, but most definitely not Ymir. ((I tried to keep away from spoilers)) Anyway, for those of you confused about Kanda's titan count, at first he killed three titans, which led him up to ten kills, tying him with Allen. Then, as he escaped from the group of titans that had cornered him, he killed one more, making him ahead of Allen. Allen isn't so happy with that. With that note, please review~**


	28. Ymir

**Beta'd by KappasRule!**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

**_Castle Utgard, year 850_**

The tower trembled, and the two people looking over the edge nearly fell over the edge and into the titan mess below. Christa screamed, but was caught by Reiner's free arm. "T-thanks, Reiner." However, a shot of pain coursed through her leg and she yelped. "Ow! Reiner, my leg!" Before she could fall over, Connie caught her.

"It's ok, Reiner, I got her, you can let go!" He said. Reiner seemed to be dazed, as he held tighter to Christa's leg.

Allen narrowed his eyes. "Reiner!"

He seemed to wake from his stupor. "Oh! Sorry…" He let go, and Christa was able to recover.

"It's ok. You saved me." She said, while she was being helped up by Connie.

"Christa. Did you know…? About Ymir being a titan?" Reiner asked.

Allen and Kanda approached the edge to watch Ymir annihilate the other titans. "I didn't. We were always so close… but… for things to turn out like this…" Christa muttered. "I can't believe it. We were together for three years! I just don't understand… so that's Ymir?" She watched Ymir smash a titan's face. "It just… can't be… I don't want it to be."

"So that means she knew one of the greatest secrets in the world. Jeez, I never even suspected it." Reiner sighed.

"She should've told us and contributed to the corps, like Eren. But… maybe she didn't because she couldn't?" Bertoldt wondered.

"Wait! Eren didn't know that he could become a titan, right? But… somehow… I think… Ymir knew about her powers." Connie said. "Which… is she…?"

Allen wondered if this was going to be the same reaction if he ever revealed himself.

"'Which?!' Are you saying that Ymir might be an enemy to humanity?" Christa asked.

"Yeah… thinking back on it, she always seemed unfazed, no matter what the situation. You know…" He surprisingly glanced back to Allen. Allen raised an eyebrow. "You acted the same. Perhaps it was because you guys were hiding power."

"I assure you, I'm as normal as the next human." Allen said calmly. Connie just huffed.

"Well, the point is," Connie said, turning back to Christa. "We never knew what she was really thinking.

"What could Ymir's goal be?" Bertoldt asked.

Suddenly, a titan grabbed onto Ymir's arm, and bit into it. Christa cried, "YMIR!" but Ymir was really ok. She was able to bite the titan's arm off, and escape from its clutches. She leapt onto the tower and grabbed hold, kicking away a titan that seemed too close, and using it for leverage to jump.

Everyone watched with their breaths held. A titan grabbed onto Ymir's leg, so she was stopped mid-jump, but still out of the others' reach. She held tightly onto the wobbly bricks of the tower.

Much to everyone's shock, Ymir let go and fell into the titan's grasp. "What?!" Christa cried.

"She just… let go?!" Connie cried disbelievingly. "Why? Could she be worrying about damaging the tower?"

"That's it…" Christa breathed. "She should be able to use her titan powers to escape this place by herself. There's no way she could defeat all of the titans with a body that small. But she's still fighting, which means she's risking her own life to protect us."

_And, since this is Ymir…_ Allen thought. _She would want to do this on her own._

"Things aren't looking good for her." Reiner commented.

"Why… at this rate, she'll… Ymir…" Christa's voice wavered as she watched her friend struggling against the titans on her own. Christa stepped onto the ledge, and yelled to the top of her lungs. "Ymir, don't die! Don't die here!" Connie attempted to pull her back down, but Christa just pushed him away. "Why're you trying to act like a saint?! You really want to look cool as you die that much?! You jerk! We both know you're rotten to the core! Are you such a moron you think you could still get to heaven?! LIVE FOR YOUR OWN SAKE! If protecting the tower's going to kill you, THEN JUST SMASH IT TO PIECES!"

Allen's eyes widened. "You know, that gate thing of yours can be really useful right now, Moyashi." Kanda said stoically, as if the situation they were in didn't waver him at all.

"It still needs to charge, I can't quite use it yet." Allen sighed. "And the name's ALLEN Bakanda."

The tower shook. Allen looked over, and saw that Ymir was in fact, tearing the castle apart, brick by break and throwing those said bricks back at the titans. Connie held tightly to the edge. "H-hey! Is she actually smashing it?!"

Christa threw her arms up in the air. "That's it Ymir!"

Ymir's face loomed over them, causing them to calm down in shock. "Grab on to live." She said.

Wait… _She can talk in her titan form?! _Allen thought, his mouth wide open. However, everyone obeyed, and grabbed ahold to Ymir's hair. The tower was beginning to fall onto the cluster of titans, and everyone held tightly for dear life. Allen used his Clown Belt to fasten everyone for good measure.

After the tower collapsed and everyone was deemed safe, they jumped off of Ymir. "I can't believe it… you wanted to pin those titans under the tower…? Talk about a crazy plan." Connie said.

Everything seemed safe.

However, the ground began to shake, and soon the titans rose from the debris of the castle. "The titans, they're getting back up!" Connie cried.

"But…" Christa wavered.

"Hey ugly! Hurry up and finish them off!" Connie yelled after Ymir, who had bounded off into the direction of the titans.

She bit into the nape of one of the titans. However, after that one collapsed, another one grabbed her hair and swung her to the ground. "This is bad." Connie said. "Uh, bean sprout, I don't suppose you can do anything?"

Allen's eye twitched. "Sure, I can."

The titans pinned Ymir to the ground and began eating her alive. Allen activated his innocence, and a white cape appeared from thin air. A silver mask covered the side of his face, and his left arm disappeared, changing into a broadsword.

Without further ado, he jumped into the cluster of titans using his Clown belt.

The sheer amount overwhelmed him. He had killed three, but there were still more. _At least I'm ahead of Bakanda now._ He thought victoriously.

However, at the corner of his eye, he saw Christa approach the titans that were trying to get to Ymir. "No! Stay back, Christa!" Allen cried.

"Wait! I still haven't…" A titan grabbed Christa and lifted her into the air.

Then, suddenly, someone else came to save her before Allen could. The titan immediately collapsed. "Mikasa!" Christa cried as the new figure landed onto the ground.

"It… it's you! Why are you here?" She asked.

"Get back, Christa. Everyone else, too. Leave this to us."

Allen was glad that the reinforcements had come. Lavi and Lenalee had also showed up. Before long, the titans were wiped out, and the perimeter was secured.

He wiped the dust off his hands after deactivating his innocence, and went off to meet with everyone else. "Eren!" Connie cried.

"Guys!" Eren greeted back. "Oh, and the Black Order too?" He said after noticing Allen and Kanda.

Connie explained to Eren what had happened. Mikasa and Armin also listened in. "What…?! Ymir…?!" Armin exclaimed.

They turned to see where Ymir was lying. She was greatly damaged, but still breathing, and knowing that she was a titan–shifter, everyone knew she could recover swiftly.

**For some reason fanfiction sensors jerk in private messaging. Sometimes I forget to go back and change it after uploading, lol. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be FUN. please review.**


	29. Traitors

**As always, Beta'd by KappasRule!**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

**_On top of Wall Rose, year 850_**

The four people from the black order stood apart from the rest of the Survey Corps. "So, what do we do now?" Lavi asked, taking a glance at Ymir, who was being lifted to the top of the wall.

"We wait." Allen shrugged his shoulders. "Cross did say we were supposed to help with these guys."

"Still," Lenalee started. "I can't believe that girl was a titan shifter." Now, they all watched people gather around Ymir's body, which was covered by her wings of freedom. "Hmm…"

"It bothers me, though." Kanda grunted.

"What?" Lenalee asked, cocking her head to the side. Allen raised an eyebrow.

"The fact that a breach hasn't been found." He said. "How did those titans appear in the first place, if there was no breach?" They learned from the Garrison soldiers that had arrived, that there was in fact, no hole.

Lavi hummed, and glanced to Allen. "Bean sprout, what do you think?" He asked.

Allen frowned. "I'm nearly positive that the ape titan has something to do with this."

"Ape titan?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah, a beast-like titan with intelligence." Allen shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know for certain though."

"Che, Moyashi." Kanda smirked. "By the way, how many kills are you at now?"

Lenalee and Lavi sighed, but Allen smiled from ear to ear. "Thirteen!" Kanda remained intensely quiet.

"Bean sprout."

Allen's eye twitched. However, the three in front of him shook their heads, so he was sure none of them said his name. He turned around, to see Reiner, Bertoldt, and Eren. "We need to talk."

Allen switched a glance with Eren, who only shrugged. He then waved to his friends, and he left with Reiner to a more secluded part of the wall. "Allen, you already know this. But, five years ago, we destroyed the wall and began our attack on humanity." Reiner began explaining.

_What does he think he's doing?_ Allen thought, his eyes widening.

"I'm the armored titan, and he's the colossal titan."

"Reiner, what are you doing?" The white-haired boy asked.

Bertoldt started sweating. "Wh-what're you telling him, Reiner?"

"Our goal was to wipe out humanity. But now, there's no need to do that anymore. Eren, Allen, if you both come with us, we won't need to destroy any more of the walls. Understand?"

Eren's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Not this again." Allen muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Wait up! I don't understand!" Eren cried.

"I'm telling you, come with us. It's sudden, but you need to come now." Reiner urged.

"Right now? Where are we going?" Eren asked.

"I can't tell you that, but… well… I guess you'd call it our hometown." Reiner smiled. "Allen, wouldn't you want to go back home? Surely you remember what it was like."

"You're crazy." Allen said.

"But, it's not a bad deal, right? I mean, it means no more crisis for now."

"I don't know…" Eren hesitated.

"Hey, we're heading out!" Armin called out to them.

Eren looked to Allen for help. He just shook his head. "Listen, Reiner, you're tired." Eren placed a hand on Reiner's shoulder. "Right Bertoldt? What you've gone through made you a little crazy."

Bertoldt shook. "Y-Yeah, that's right! Reiner's just tired!"

"And listen, if you really were the armored titan that killed so many people, why would you be talking to us about something like this?" He continued. "Would you expect us to say, 'Ok, let's go,' after hearing that?"

Reiner and Bertoldt both looked nervous. "Yeah… I guess you're right. I wonder… what was I thinking… maybe I really am crazy?"

"Anyway, we're going to town." Eren said. Allen felt relieved that the subject had been dropped. Him and Eren started to walk away.

"I've… probably been here too long. I've lived here for three years… surrounded by idiots." Reiner said, taking both Eren and Allen by surprise. "We were just kids… we didn't know anything. If only we heard that these bastards existed, then we wouldn't have become these half-hearted pieces of shit." He unraveled his sling. "I don't know… what's right anymore. "But, I do know that I have to face the consequences of my actions…" Allen's eyes widened, Reiner's arm began steaming like crazy, and the bite marks were quickly healing. "…and carry out my duty as a warrior to the end."

Reiner began to approach Eren, but Allen stepped in between them. "Reiner… are we doing it? Now?! Here?!" Bertoldt asked.

"Yeah! WE FIGHT NOW! WE DECIDE THIS RIGHT HERE!"

_Wait, don't tell me…_ Allen's eyes widened as, before he could react, Mikasa came rushing forward and sliced Reiner's arms with one blade. With her other blade, she came close to beheading Bertoldt. She pounced Bertoldt and prepared for the final blow. "Allen, take Eren away! Run!"

Allen dragged Eren by the arm, and towards the upcoming soldiers. The Black Order members were slowly beginning to realize what was going on and they each began to activate their innocence.

However, it was all too late. Bertoldt and Reiner transformed, and an enormous explosion caused everyone to fly off their feet. Allen was able to recover, so he held onto Eren's cape so that Eren wouldn't fly too far off.

He saw that Reiner reached out to grab him, but Allen activated his own innocence, but it was too late. Reiner- no, the armored titan had grabbed him, squeezing his arms so he couldn't break free. Of course, as Allen was captured, Eren was in the same boat, but his arms were free. "Eren! Do it!" Allen cried, as the armored titan jumped from the wall and the floor rushed towards them. "Eren!"

"Bertoldt… Reiner… you TRAITORS!"

Suddenly, a burst of hot air exploded next to Allen, and Reiner's hand opened. Allen was free falling, but Lenalee was able to catch him and return him safely to the top of the wall. "They're just a couple of monsters…" She commented, slightly shaking.

Allen helped himself up. "So, that makes four titan shifters now." Kanda said. "Damn."

Mikasa tried to slice the armored titan's neck, but her blades broke in half. Eren's titan form seemed like an ant compared to Reiner's titan form. "Lenalee, help Mikasa." Lavi said.

Lenalee shook her head. "That thing, it's impenetrable. I've tried already, long ago."

Lavi frowned. Nevertheless, Mikasa still attempted to attack Reiner. Reiner smashed Eren to the ground, and Mikasa cried out for him. Before Reiner could reach him, he stood back up; his face steaming. Eren threw a punch at Reiner's face, however it caused no damage, as Reiner retaliated with even more force. The punch tore Eren's face clean off. However, he stood, face rapidly healing and dripping with blood. Allen gritted his teeth. _At this rate, I may have to join in…_

Eren charged at Reiner, who just stood his ground. Then, Eren surprised everyone by taking one of Annie's moves; he dodged Reiner's punch, and rammed his head into Reiner's chest.

Before Reiner could react, Eren wrapped his arms around Reiner's neck and threw him to the ground. "Wait, that actually worked!" Allen cheered. Eren had Reiner pinned beneath him, so Reiner couldn't escape. He pulled Reiner's arm clean off.

Hange spoke to Eren while Reiner was recovering. Then, everyone hugged the wall for now. Reiner charged at Eren, and smashed his foot into his face. However, Eren recovered, and they charged at each other again. Eren held tightly onto Reiner, trying to get to Reiner's neck, while Mikasa sliced at Reiner's heel.

"I can't just stand by here, guys." Allen said, suddenly.

"What do you mean? Look, Eren's doing just fine." Lavi contradicted.

"No." Allen shook his head. "Everyone's forgetting about the colossal titan too." He walked to the edge of the wall.

"Allen, what are you doing?" Lenalee asked. "Only someone like Eren would stand a chance against the armored titan."

Allen's eyes darkened, as he quickly removed his right glove, and jumped.

He took a deep breath, and against everyone's protests, he bit into his hand.

**I'm not sure where you people have gone, but I'm sure this chapter is bound to get reviews. ;) Probably. Hopefully. Anyway, plz review! **


	30. The Hunters

**It's chapter 30! OMG! EDIT: So, I hope this is better :3**

**anyways, as always, beta'd by KappasRule**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

**_Top of Wall Rose, year 850_**

He was going to make it. He _had_ to.

He noticed that the colossal titan was leaning, and after the armored titan's cry, it had fallen over.

That was precisely when Allen transformed.

His plan was to knock Eren out of the way of the colossal titan's head. He even made eye contact with Eren in his titan form… he couldn't tell what his expression was though. Allen wasted no time dwelling on what everyone must have thought about his form. That would all be for later, when all of this is solved.

However, it didn't seem like that was going to happen.

The Colossal titan's head had fallen above them, when Allen was just out of Eren's reach. The next moment caught both Allen and Eren by surprise. The head exploded into hot air, and it was so great, that the soldiers that had jumped off of the wall and into battle were thrust back into the wall, and knocked into unconsciousness.

Allen and Eren struggled to stand. Allen had never dealt with something like this before, so he had no idea what to do.

He saw that the colossal titan had recovered, since Eren no longer had him in his hold, which was bad news for the both of them.

Within seconds, the armored titan mutilated Eren and captured him. Allen watched with horror, realizing that with the armored titan's heavy body he can stand in the explosion with ease. However, Allen's titan form was built much like Eren's, so all he could do was plant his feet in the ground and grit his teeth.

He let out a roar of frustration when he saw that the armored titan was approaching him. He tried to lift a fist, but he was crushed in an instant. The next moment blurred, and next thing he knew the darkness consumed him.

**_Trost, year 850_**

Jean sat on a crate, along with a few other soldiers, and waited for his next commands. It was getting boring for him, but Levi insisted they waited for orders. "Are there really no titans…?" He wondered.

"Looks like it. I thought it was oddly quiet." A nearby soldier commented.

Jean paused. "I wonder if they're alive…"

A group of Military Policeman approached the Survey Corps soldiers. The leader hummed. "We heard it was an emergency and came out here, but things look pretty relaxed around this place." He spotted Levi. "Hey, Levi! Where's our prey?"

Levi turned his head. "What? You fellows look awfully disappointed. Sorry that I couldn't set you up with any titans. You might be out of luck this time around, but there are plenty of chances to see them outside the walls." The Military Police didn't respond. "Why don't we start combining our forces to face off against the titans?"

They seemed skeptical. "Well… you know, we have work on the inside too…"

"The advance party is back!" With a_ whoosh_, a girl with two pigtails landed in between the Military Police and Levi. Her purple eyes widened with fear, as her flamed boots deactivated she continued frantically, "Someone tell Pixis!"

After a few moments, Pixis made his way through the crowd, along with Erwin. She seemed slightly intimidated by Erwin, but nevertheless felt relieved. "There were no holes or any other irregularities in the wall."

"I see…" Pixis hummed.

"But the situation has turned into an emergency!" She gulped. "However, among the Survey Corps, three soldiers were titans!" She hesitated. "One from my Corp was a titan as well…"

Jean didn't believe this. "Huh? What are you saying?!" She flinched when he approached her, yelling at her face. "T-there were three… no, four titans on that team?! Who?!" He demanded.

Erwin stepped in. "Jean, wait." He turned to Lenalee. "Once the titans were discovered, what happened?"

"We all tried to engage the colossal and armored titans in battle, but everything ended too quickly, long before reinforcements from the Garrison arrived!"

**_Top of Wall Rose, year 850_**

Bodies lay side by side atop of their green capes. Lavi grimaced. _Too many casualties…_ Lenalee left as soon as the battle ended to give the other soldiers the news.

Even he and Kanda had injuries. Their muscles ached in protest when they moved, and bruises pounded.

"All right, Baka Usagi. Tell me: how long was Allen this… albino titan?" Kanda said.

Lavi frowned. "Always, I guess." He shrugged, but nevertheless, after the annoyed look he received from Kanda, he continued on with the story Allen had told him.

By the time he finished, horses had made it up the wall, and were now being led towards them. Lenalee had landed next to them. "I still can't believe it…" She muttered, as they regrouped with the rest of the soldiers.

The person who had been leading the new group dismounted his horse. "Commander Erwin?!"

"The MPs too?" Lavi commented.

Suddenly he felt a firm hand wrap around his ankle. He yelped, and looked to the source. Hange could only drag herself around, it seemed, and decided to grip onto his ankle. "Hange?!"

"The… the map…" She breathed. Within moments, everyone gathered around her and her map. She pointed to an area. "Here… there's a titan forest here, but, you should head that way. I don't think that the armored titan will be able to hide his footsteps… but either way… they're probably headed there."

"Why?" Someone in the group asked.

"It's a gamble, but… they might be able to turn into titans, but outside the walls, other titans are still a threat to them." She replied. "I'm sure they're not in bad a shape as Eren, but they must be drained after fighting that hard. Especially since Allen joined in. Also, I believe Annie was out for a while after transforming." She breathed, but nevertheless continued. "And let's also assume that they don't have enough stamina left to cross a distance that great. Let's assume that their goal is to reach the other side of wall Maria. They'd have to find a resting place where titans can't get them, right? Until night, when the titans can't move." Startling a couple soldiers she yelled, "WE HAVE UNTIL NIGHT! WE STILL HAVE A CHANCE TO MAKE IT IN TIME IF WE CAN GET TO THE FOREST BEFORE NIGHT!"

**_Titan forest, year 850_**

It was rather serene. That was what Allen noticed when he jolted awake.

His body steamed. As soon as he noticed his right arm was gone, he urged himself to heal that one spot. Similar to when Annie had focused on healing her one eye when both of them had been cut out.

He looked around, and noticed he was leaning against a trunk of a large tree. _This must be Titan Forest…_ His head whipped to the side, and noticed that Eren and Ymir were with him as well. Both were sleeping, and both had their arms cut off.

Allen came to the conclusion that Reiner and Bertoldt couldn't figure out the way to cut off his left arm. He was glad for that part, otherwise that meant that he would lose his innocence as well. In fact, if he can activate his innocence now, he would be able to escape easily. Perhaps even open the gate for them.

"Innocence…" He breathed, as quietly as he could.

However, he knew something felt wrong. It didn't surge with energy. "Activate…"

Nothing happened.

"That is not going to work."

**I don't know about you, but I'm getting excited guys. Anyways, thanks for all those who have reviews last chapter~ I hope you review this chapter as well :) I HAD TO REWRITE THIS CUZ THE LAST ONE WAS APPARENTLY TOO CONFUSING. HOPE THIS WAS BETTER. **


	31. Warriors

**Beta'd by KappasRule, as always!**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

**_Titan forest, Year 850_**

Allen's head whipped up to meet the new voice. His eyes narrowed at the source. "Reiner." He said through gritted teeth. He noticed Bertoldt not too far off. "What did you do?"

"It's just something we picked up from a group called the Crows." He shrugged. "At the time, we had no idea why we would need such a strange technique. But I guess they knew somehow."

This bothered Allen. The Crows? Who were these people?

"There's no way I'm going with you guys." Allen seethed. "I've sided with humanity. I won't help you destroy them."

Reiner frowned and exchanged a look with Bertoldt. "Well, you see… we meant what we said earlier. If you and Eren came with us, then we wouldn't bother humanity ever again. No more breaking walls." Allen couldn't read his expression.

"You're lying."

Ymir shifted awake next to him. "Huh…?" She grumbled. Her eyes widened slightly when she noticed her arms were cut off.

"Oh, good morning Ymir." Allen greeted, rather too cheerful. "It's good for you to finally join us."

She grunted in acknowledgement, and noticed Reiner and Bertoldt. Her eyes narrowed before asking, "What do you two plan on doing with us? Now that you've captured us, we have a right to know."

"We'll tell you once Eren wakes up." Reiner hesitated slightly. "It's best if we don't repeat ourselves.

However, soon after that Eren woke up with a jolt. It took a moment to process things, especially that his arms were cut off. "Wh… what's going on?! My arms!"

"Eren, calm down." Allen said.

"Look, we're in the same situation as you." Ymir said, showing off her arms.

"Ymir… Allen…" He looked at his stumps that used to have arms. "Why don't I have arms?"

"Oh, sorry. I did that." Reiner said. "I was in a hurry, I bit your neck while panicking, and I missed your arms in the process."

Eren lowered his head. "I see… so I lost." A short silence fell over the group, until he lifted one of his stumps to his teeth, everyone panicked.

"Eren, no!" Allen shouted.

Ymir beat him, and pulled the stump away from his mouth. His eyes widened. "Just wait a second and take a good look around you, Eren." She said. "This is the Titan forest inside Wall Maria. It's apparently very far away from the wall. Naturally, it's part of titan territory. Just look." Below, there were a dozen titans clawing at the base of the trees they stood on. "I guess you'd call those abnormals." She pointed out the two lying on the ground. "It might look like they're just relaxing, but they've got their eyes locked on us. And there are a lot of smaller ones below. They pose a threat too. There's a big one over there too." One stayed half-hidden behind a tree, but nonetheless continued to scrutinize them. "It's just watching us and not coming close. It's probably not very strong." She turned to Reiner and Bertoldt, sending them glares. "And then there's them. Those two stingy bastards. They're the only ones wearing vertical maneuvering equipment. Reiner's wearing yours. Recklessly turning into a titan now doesn't seem like a good idea. Not only can they do the same, they can also escape high into the trees. And even if they couldn't, we're surrounded by titans."

Eren noted that Allen still had his innocence arm. "But, what about him? What's wrong with his left arm?"

Allen shook his head. "I can't activate it, they did something to it. They won't give me a clear explanation. Besides, even if I am skilled enough to take down those titans below, I wouldn't be able to have enough stamina to transform."

"But what if you bit into that arm?" He suggested.

"I've… never actually thought about that."

"The point he's trying to make, Eren," Ymir regained his attention. "that even with 'titan powers', it's hard to make it out of titan territory alive. You understand don't you? We don't have the luxury to run wild here."

Reiner agreed. "No, right now, neither of you could become titans to begin with. It's not as convenient as you think. Your strength is limited. At the moment, it's all you can do to repair your bones."

"Dumbass. Who the hell would believe what you have to say?" Eren seethed.

"Well, I don't know that much about our titan powers, either. Unlike you two, I'm not sure how those kinds of things work. Hey, Reiner. You said you'd talk once Eren wakes up, right? How about finally telling us?" Ymir said.

Allen sent a glare Reiner's way. "Yes, do tell. What do you two plan on doing with us from here?"

"You're coming with us to our hometown. Don't give us any trouble." Reiner said, and paused. "…is what I would say, but I know very well you wouldn't listen." He continued. "Still, like what Ymir said, this is a hive of titans. If we tried to kill each other here, we'd just be eaten by other titans once we grew weak. In other words we have to stay until nighttime, when the titans can't move. Whether you three manage to get away from us, or we manage to carry you off, we have to wait until night."

"Why did you come to a place like this instead of running back to this 'hometown' of yours as the armored titan? You get tired and decide to take a break?" Ymir asked.

Reiner crossed his arms over his chest, feigning dominance. "I'll leave that to your imagination."

"What about the ones at the castle? They were moving at night. How could these titans be any different?" Allen said.

"The titans here can't move at night. I think you already know that, Allen."

Within moments, Allen's right arm healed, but he felt exhausted from focusing his energy on healing that one arm. Moments later, one of Ymir's arms healed. "Hey, Reiner. You have any water? I'm going to dry up and die if I don't drink something." She said.

"I know it's a life-or-death problem, but we can't get any in the situation we're in." Reiner grunted.

"You know, I bet I could get some if I had innocence." Allen said. "This situation you put us in, however-"

"-is bullshit." Ymir finished. "This whole thing is bullshit."

"You know, I think it's been since yesterday morning. We've been working our asses off ever since the titans popped up. We haven't had any proper food or drink, and most of all… we haven't slept." Reiner pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, thankfully, the wall wasn't destroyed. So I'd at least be allowed some rest. We can talk about promotion after that."

"Reiner…" Bertoldt warned.

"No… I think we've done enough work to deserve consideration. It's not easy to act in a situation as messed up as that one. As a soldier I don't see what's wrong with being commended and rewarded for that."

"Mister Reiner, what in the hell are you going on about?" Ymir asked.

"Hm? What do you mean? I'm not saying I should be immediately promoted to captain, you know."

"Uh… that's not what I mean…"

"Oh, Allen, I guess I should thank you for jumping in and saving me then. Even so, after that, I managed to save Krista. She has to be into me, right? She's actually always been especially nice to me, but-"

"Hey, IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?" Eren yelled.

Silence.

"What are you mad about, Eren? Did I… say something wrong?" Reiner asked.

"IF YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU, JUST COME OUT AND SAY IT!"

"Wait, Eren. Whatever he's saying is not normal." Ymir said.

Allen caught on. "That's right. Bertoldt, if you have something to say, you should say it now." He said, noticing his silence.

Reiner looked up to Bertoldt. "Huh…?"

"Reiner… you're… you're not a soldier. We're… warriors." Bertoldt said.

**OOH MY. ok I know like, nothing happens in this chapter. Just hold tight. Review pls, and Happy Holidays!**


	32. Explanations and Decisions

**So, yeah. Beta'd by KappasRule!**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

**_Titan Forest year 850_**

"Yeah… that's right." Reiner agreed, and then he pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation.

Allen couldn't understand his whole ordeal. Eren voiced his thoughts, "Huh? What in the…"

"I think I'm starting to see what's going on here. I thought something was strange. I mean, why would the man who destroyed the wall risk his life to save Connie?" Ymir said. "You were taking contradictory actions, but without being aware of it. I don't know why that happened, but you were originally a warrior who planned to destroy the wall. But you pretended to be a soldier for so long, you could no longer tell which was the real you."

"I think I'm getting it." Allen said, looking up to Reiner. "It's because you couldn't bear the weight of your sins. In order to keep your mind in balance, you unconsciously escaped into a fantasy, convincing yourself that you were just a soldier who protected the wall. That caused your mind to split, and alter your memories." He raised his eyebrow. "And, judging by Bertoldt's expression, this isn't the first time your stories stopped fitting together."

Ymir nodded, Eren seemed slightly shocked. "That sounds about right. Wow. But that happening to someone with an overly honest personality like yours isn't-"

"Shut your mouth." Reiner growled.

Ymir faltered for a moment. "My bad. I guess I pried too much."

Allen's lips formed a thin line. He wasn't too sorry about it, though he did feel a little bad for the guy. "You… you have to be kidding me." Eren said, still not truly believing his situation. "How can you act like a victim…? What are you… even thinking? Why did you even listen to what we had to say that day?" His voice wavered slightly. "Tell me, Bertoldt. Yeah, you, you stupid flunky. Don't you remember what I said? I was right in front of you two. I told you about the time my mother was eaten by a titan. Didn't I? About how she couldn't escape because a shard of the gate you kicked down landed right on my house… you know about that, right? I told you, didn't I?" His eyes glistened in the sunset light as tears threatened to escape. "What did you think? What were you thinking that day?"

Bertoldt frowned. "Back then, I felt very sorry for you."

Eren paused. "Oh… I see…" He seemed strained. "You… you two… you're not soldiers, you're not warriors… You're just murderers. You massacred people who'd done nothing wrong! You're mass murderers!"

Reiner gritted his teeth. "I know that! I don't need you to tell me!"

"Then stop acting like responsible citizens worried about the state of the world!" Eren snapped. "You two aren't even human anymore! You're the ones who turned this world into a living hell! Don't you see that, you murderers?!"

"So what do you want these murderers to do?! Do you want us to repent?! Do you want us to apologize?! Are you really going to preach a couple of cold-blooded murderers about how killing is wrong?! Will that satisfy you?! The Reiner and the Bertoldt you know are gone! And if all you want to do is cry about it, then go ahead! Keep crying!" Reiner yelled back.

Allen really wished that Eren would just drop the subject. But, to his dismay, he didn't. "You're right… I was being naïve. All I can do now is work. Work hard. To make sure that you two die the most painful death possible." His voice dripped with hatred.

Ymir furrowed her eyebrows. "That's not it, Eren."

"What?"

"I'm begging you… I can't put my faith in you if you keep talking like some stupid kid." She said.

"Like what…?" He looked annoyed.

"I'm saying there's no way I'm going along with someone worried about petty little things like that. Hey, Reiner. What was that ape?"

"I can answer that." Allen started. He had almost been as silent as Bertoldt the entire time. "The ape, or the 'Beast titan', is the cause of the recent mess. He was the one who summoned all the titans inside the wall. If these two get back to him, they can get back to their-no-our hometown." He explained. "I know, because that's what I used to be able to do. Except… I wasn't the 'Beast titan', I was known as the 'titan lord'." He felt that he had to share this information for some unknown reason.

Reiner, Bertoldt, Ymir, and Eren seemed shocked by his sudden burst of information.

"What…? Titan lord?!" Eren exclaimed.

Allen ignored Eren and continued. "If I knew him any better, he was trying to test our strengths back there."

"Listen, Eren." Ymir began. "The point is, if you think everything will be settled if you take care of these two, then you're dead wrong."

"Then… who's our enemy?!" Eren asked.

"Our enemy?" Ymir hummed. "Well, if I had to say, then it'd be-"

"YMIR!" Reiner shouted. "Do you think this world has a future? If you know that much about what's going on, then think about your plans. Surely, at least you can come to our side."

"And trust you? Fat chance!" She seethed. "You can't trust me."

"No. I can trust you. Your goal is to protect Christa, right?" Reiner asked, and at the mention of her name, Ymir's eyes widened. Allen wondered then just how important this Christa was, but then he remembered when he was in training corps with them. They were hardly ever seen separated. "That's one thing we should be able to trust each other on! This might seem like a joke to you, but can't you imagine that we both at least want to do something for Christa?" Reiner's eyes narrowed. "Or… do you think Eren's strength is more reliable than ours?"

Eren's eyes widened. "What?!"

"You were thinking of using Eren to escape from here. Probably because you had no chance if you let us take you." Reiner said. "To be honest with you, that's exactly right. Especially, with both Eren and Allen, you have an advantage. And, even if you did join us, we won't be able to guarantee your safety. But if we're just talking about Christa, then together we may be able to make something work." Ymir's eyes narrowed, as Reiner looked even more determined. "Your tiny little life or Christa's future… it's your choice."

"Hey! So who's our enemy?!" Eren demanded.

Ymir contemplated for a moment, before responding, "Who knows…?"

The time seemed to pass by quickly in only silence. It wasn't long until they saw the sun float lazily over the horizon. Allen took this as terrible news. Soon, they would leave this world behind, and it would be totally against his will to do so.

He sighed, and looked out to the horizon. It was what he saw that sparked his hopes up. Signal flares had shot up into the sky, announcing the arrival of the Survey Corps. Sure, they had a ways to go, but they would be at their position before sundown. "We're up against a tough bunch." Reiner said, shooting his gear in the trunk just above Eren. He kicked himself off the trunk, and landed in front of him.

"Huh? What is it, Reiner?! It's not night yet!"

"It doesn't matter, we're heading out now. Hey Allen," He turned his head toward the albino boy. Said boy didn't react whatsoever. "You think you could transform? In case of emergency."

Still no answer.

"Whatever." Reiner turned back to Eren, in a rush. "Eren, don't be stupid and put up a fight."

Eren contemplated. "Hey, you don't need to put up a fight." He lifted his arms, which were only healed half-way. "Look at the state I'm in! There's no way I could possibly fight back. Come on…"

Without warning, Eren threw a stub at Reiner. He lost balance, and while Reiner tried to recover, Eren elbowed him in the face. "Die! Die!" When Reiner eventually recovered, he restrained Eren by wrapping his arm around his neck. All the while, Eren yelled, "I'll kill you! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

In the meantime, Bertoldt had landed next to Ymir. "Ymir, just before you turned back into a human, do you remember who you ate?" He asked.

"No, I don't remember, but that was right around five years ago, which could mean… was it a friend of yours?" She asked. Bertoldt frowned. "Sorry, I can't even recall it." They watched as Eren bit down onto his stump of an arm, but nothing happened.

"There's nothing you can do if you don't remember. It was the same way with us…" Bertoldt remarked.

"I see…Eren doesn't remember either. I guess that's just how it works." Ymir looked to Allen. "Hey, beansprout. Do you remember who you ate?"

"Don't call me that." Allen snapped.

"Ah, he's alive at least." Ymir teased.

Allen pursed his lips. It wouldn't make any sense in lying to them, if he was bound to travel with them… "Yes." He said. "I remember who I ate." However, he ignored their reactions, and focused his eyesight on the flares shooting into the sky.

"Allen, for now, I'm reactivating your innocence, since we only have two maneuver gears." Reiner said, hauling Eren over his back. "You can use your clown belt thing, can't you?"

Allen frowned. "Yes, but what makes you think I won't escape from you once it is activated?"

"Allen. You know there's no future for this world, we've already discussed this." Reiner gritted his teeth, but then he took a breath. "Anyway, if you come with us… we truly mean it, we won't destroy any more walls."

"…Fine…" Allen sighed. "I'll go with you… for the sake of humanity..."

"Right." Reiner nodded. "It's done, you can activate it now."

After a small thought, a white cape and silver mask appeared out of thin air. A large claw replaced his original left arm. "Good. Right now, let's just head somewhere with no titans." Reiner said. The three of them jumped off the tree trunk, and aimed their gear. "Stay away as far away from them as possible. My titan moves slowly, so if we get surrounded, I won't be able to protect us."

**Hopefully things have been explained now. In case you haven't noticed, this chapter is much longer than others. One of my New Years' resolutions is to write longer chapters; hopefully this will work I guess. Anyway, pls review!**


	33. Someone

**As always, Beta'd by KappasRule! Hope you enjoy it!**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

**_Titan Forest, year 850_**

They sped through the trees, all the while panicking because of how close the Survey Corps were getting. Bertoldt carried Ymir, Reiner carried Eren, and Allen flew on his own using Clown Belt. At least, Allen and Ymir were probably the only ones not panicking, and Eren was knocked out due to his violent outburst from earlier. "Like I said… why didn't we wait until night?" Ymir asked, but she whipped her head around to see the signal flares floating in the air. Which ultimately, answered her question. "Signal flares?! So the Survey Corps came to save us?"

"Damn it… they're already close. This is all because Eren got violent…" Reiner said.

"Reiner! It's Christa!" Ymir cried.

"Huh?"

"Christa's come here with them! Now's our chance to grab her!" She cried, desperate.

"How do you know that?!" Reiner snapped. "You can't see her from here!"

"I know she's with them! That idiot is too kind-hearted for her own good! She's going to come rescue me!"

"Even if that's true, we can't go now! We'll get another chance!"

"What?" Ymir demanded through gritted teeth.

"We're clearly not likely to succeed right now! How are you going to grab Christa while she's in that group?! Wait for our chance!"

Ymir paused, eyes widened. "Wait for our chance? When's that going to be? After one of your warriors eats me? No! I can't trust you!"

"Trust me! I'm not lying when I say that I need Christa, too!" Reiner yelled back.

"Then do it now! Prove to me right now! I… need it to be now…!" Her voice wavered. "I want to see her now… at this rate, I may never see her again!"

Allen hesitated. He was going to offer to retrieve Christa, but Bertoldt butted in, "We can't. Sorry Ymir, right now, we don't even know if we can escape safely ourselves."

_That's right…_ he thought. _Especially since the Black Order will be coming too…_

"I promise you! If there's just one person we can free from this conflict, it'd be Christa!" Reiner reassured. "We'll save her, I swear!" Ymir paused.

Allen's eyes widened. "Ymir?"

She had wrapped her arms around Bertoldt's head. "Huh? S-stop! Ymir!" Bertoldt stuttered.

"I'd be able to dominate this area, don't you think?" Ymir asked. "Well?"

"Ymir, stop! We'll fall!" Bertoldt cried. "Allen!"

Said albino boy made no move to stop Ymir. "My titan might not be as strong as yours. But I can move quickly through the trees. I could probably steal Eren and Allen from you and go back to the Survey Corps." She turned to Reiner. "If you don't take Christa with you right now, I'll make a nuisance of myself here. Plus, I'm sure I could convince Allen to as well."

"A…" Reiner seemed at a loss for words for a moment. "And what about Christa?! We won't be able to save her that way! All because of your selfishness!"

"Yeah… and I'm fine with that…" She took a breath to calm herself. "Even if it means taking away Christa's future, I want to survive… and see her again. As a person… I'm really lower than shit. But she knows that, and she smiles kindly at me anyway. You two don't know what that's like, do you?"

Allen frowned. He actually knew what that felt like. Even though he told Lavi about his titan form, he was still treated the same, not like some sort of monster. The same goes for Levi and even Eren.

This was partially why he was going with them. Since he had revealed his secret, he was scared to face the music. He wasn't sure how the others were going to react, but they may not be as friendly as Lavi was.

So, in simple terms, he knew exactly how Ymir felt right now. "Don't get mad. I've thought this through. If I fight here, it'll make it easier for you two to escape!" She must've been excluding Allen, since she figured that he'd want to go back with her. "Or you want us to kill each other instead?! You think I'm nuts? Try me and find out!"

Bertoldt sweated.

Allen narrowed his eyes. _Is she actually going to transform now?!_

**_Outside Titan Forest, year 850_**

Titans emerged from the forest to attack the Survey Corps troops. That was when they saw a flash of light in the trees. Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee noted the fact that it was from a titan transformation. "From Allen?" Lenalee asked, hoping that he was putting up some sort of fight so he could return back to his friends.

Lavi frowned. "Not sure, it could be Ymir…"

"All troops deploy!" They heard the booming voice of Commander Erwin over the sound of hooves against dirt. "Find Eren and Allen and recover them!" Titans were beginning to pick the soldiers off of their horses, before stuffing them into their mouths. Lavi was able to burn about a dozen titans with his fire stamp, careful not to destroy any trees.

The other soldiers were not supposed to engage with the enemy, but the Black Order could do as they wished.

Eventually, however, they reached the inside of the forest. The first thing they heard was a titan's roar. Kanda surprisingly was the one who recognized who it came from. "That's not the Moyashi!" He shouted.

"It's not Eren either." Lavi also noted.

They scattered around the trees, holding on with their maneuver gears. Lenalee only had to float in the air. They spotted the source the roar came from, and it was hanging off one of the trees.

"That's Ymir." Connie was saying to the soldiers. "She's one of the ones they took! It's her titan form!" He turned to Ymir. "Hey, Ymir! Why are you by yourself?!" He paused, waiting for an answer. However, he received nothing. "Where's Eren…?! What about Reiner… and Bertoldt?! How about Allen?"

"Ymir?!" A third voice cried out. Lenalee recognized the owner of the voice as Jean. "Did you get away from Reiner and Bertoldt? Where'd they go?! How come beansprout's not here?"

Still, nothing came from the titan. "Come on…" Connie maneuvered onto her head. "Say something, ugly! We're in a hurry!"

"Something's… odd…" Armin noted.

Lavi frowned. _Is she looking for someone…?_

"Ymir!"

The titan's head snapped toward the direction where the voice came from. Christa zoomed toward her, happiness and gratefulness visible in her eyes. "Thank goodness, you're safe!"

Everything happened in a blur.

Ymir jumped from the branch, mouth wide open, and immediately swallowed Christa whole. Without a second to lose, she zipped away using the branches of the trees, leaving everyone in the dust. They were all shocked.

In the moment of stupor, Lavi cried out, "Well, don't just stand there! Let's move!"

This seemed to get them going. "Damn it, it was a trap." Kanda muttered. "Lenalee, go on ahead. Try to catch up with her."

She nodded determinedly, before dashing away along with the other soldiers. "Why would Ymir…?" Mikasa started, but her voice trailed.

"It's not like I never assumed she was on our side for sure." Jean said.

"Yes, she's clearly hostile! She's trying to help Reiner and Bertoldt! She just lured us in!" Armin cried.

Lavi pursed his lips as he listened to them. _Yeah, but… where does that put Allen?_

~*~

"She's here, Reiner!" Bertoldt cried.

"Yeah."

The three of them: Bertoldt, Reiner, and Allen stood on a high branch waiting for Ymir to return. Now she was back, probably with Christa. Without hesitation, Reiner jumped off the branch and cut his hand. Before long he was no longer Reiner, but the armored titan.

Allen latched his Clown Belt onto Reiner's shoulders, and Bertoldt and Ymir followed the lead. They left just in time, leaving the soldiers in their dust.

The soldiers got onto horseback to follow the armored titan, who was surprising running slower than usual. Before long, however, Ymir released Christa from inside her mouth. She emerged slimy and eyes wide with fear, but perfectly unharmed.

Ymir was emerging from her titan form as well. "Ymir?!" Christa cried as she was being hauled by the armored titan.

"Christa…" She coughed. "No, Historia… I'm sorry. I ate you out of nowhere. You must be mad, right?"

"Hey…!" Christa started. "Ymir, what's… what're you doing?! We came to rescue you, Eren, and-"

"You don't need to rescue me! Just stay here and don't move!" She yelled. "Allen and I are going with Reiner and Bertoldt! You too! Come with us! There's no future inside these walls!"

Christa's… no, Historia's eyes widened. "Wha…?"

"Okay, Historia? It's not so bad outside the walls. There's no one out here… No one will say it'd be better if you'd never be born." Ymir said.

This ticked Historia off. "Yeah, I wouldn't expect titans to tell me that!" Tears streamed down her face. "They'd be too busy trying to eat me!"

"W… we have all of our shortcomings, all right? They're not so bad if you can just ignore that stuff!" Ymir cried.

"Ymir?! None of what you're doing or saying is making any sense at all!" Historia snapped back. "It must be that Reiner and Bertoldt forced you into this, right? RIGHT?! I'll fight together with you! So just let go! I don't care about your reasons or your secrets! No matter what happens! I'm on your side!"

**oooh see what I did there? lol, jk. I'm sorta getting tired of writing Ymir and... ahem... Historia now. Right now I'm dying inside, because of the newest chapter in Attack on Titan. AGGHH I CAN'T EVEN**

**anyways... leave a review pls!**


	34. Rescue Mission

***Laughs evilly* enjoy~**

**As always, beta'd by KappasRule. **

**omg OMG I FOUND THE LINE BREAK TOOL AGAIN**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK **

* * *

**_Titan territory, outside titan forest, year 850_**

After Ymir, Historia, and Bertoldt had butted heads and come to some agreement, a soldier from the Garrison… Allen wasn't sure who it was, but he tried to attach his maneuver gear below the armored titan's neck. Eren woke up just then, and his eyes widened in recognition of the man.

However, what the man didn't know, Ymir had regained her titan form. Before he could even approach Eren and Bertoldt, Ymir took the maneuver gear and thrust it off with a flick of her wrist.

Surprising most of them, Mikasa Ackerman came whirling in, slicing Ymir's eye socket. Ymir cried out in pain. While Ymir was distracted, Mikasa chased after Bertoldt, who still had Eren tied to his back. Allen was tempted to jump in and stop Bertoldt from running, but his reaction time was slow at the moment, since most of his concentration was trying to hang onto Reiner.

Bertoldt ran toward Allen, as Mikasa landed dangerously close on the left shoulder. "Reiner! Protect us!"

The next second Allen, Eren, and Bertoldt were encased inside Reiner's hands. He had crossed them over his chest, since they were basically his armor and hardly penetrable. They were protected just in time, too, since Mikasa's blade shattered against his hand.

Allen's anger hitched, realizing what he had to do now. He decided that it wasn't worth it, running away from his problems. He wanted to return to his family, the Black Order.

He heard Eren struggling next to him, and so he decided to change his claw arm into his broad sword. "Eren, stop!" Bertoldt cried. "Stop struggling!"

"You're asking too much there, Bertoldt. You know it's impossible to calm him down, right?" Allen knew that voice from anywhere, and he suspected Eren and Bertoldt knew as well. It was Jean. "He's loud and hopeless! Trust me, I know! I hate that about him too! We can deal with him together… c'mon, just come out of there."

"Bertoldt, give him back!" Mikasa demanded.

"Bertoldt, tell me it's not true! Were you deceiving us this whole time? How could you…" Connie sounded hurt.

"Hand them back, now." Lenalee's voice shocked Allen. She sounded nearly as dark as Mikasa, which was quite uncharacteristic of her. "Allen! This isn't what you want, right? Fight back!" Allen lifted his sword as she said this. "You can't just run away with them."

"But… running away… they just can't do that…. Three years ago, we were all in the same roof, laughing and crying together." Jean said. "Yes, you were there too, Allen. Remember all the times we teased you because of your height? Heh, you got so angry." Allen ignored this bit, only being able to twitch his eyes in frustration. "Bertoldt… you made bad sleeping posture into an art form. We started looking forward to your creation every morning! We'd use it to predict the weather…"

His voice wavered. "Now, I… I can't believe you could sleep at all right next to the victims of your crimes!"

Bertoldt was seemingly becoming more and more frustrated as they others spoke. "Was it all a lie…? What you said about how we could all survive together? When you'd said we'd live to be old men, drinking together… was that all… a lie?" Connie said, sounding like he could break any second. "Tell me, what were you thinking all this time?!"

Allen rose the point of his sword to Bertoldt, who yelped at the sight of it. "Let us go, Bertoldt. And no one gets hurt." His grey orbs glared dangerously at Bertoldt, and it was as if he was in demon poker mode, just without the poker. He dug his sword closer and closer into his throat.

"…They're a threat to humanity, that's all." Mikasa's voice interrupted.

"D…" Bertoldt gulped. "Do you think that anyone wants to kill people?!"

Allen lowered his sword slightly in surprise. "What kind of person would do this for fun? Who would want to do this?! With what we did… of course you despise us, and want to kill us! We can never take any of it back." His voice wavered, and Allen saw tears beginning to fall down Bertoldt's cheeks. He decided to lower his sword then, with a sigh.

"But… we could not come to terms with our sins. When we were pretending to be soldiers, it was a little bit… easier." He took a breath to try and calm himself, before bursting, "It's not a lie, Connie! Jean! It's true we deceived you, but it wasn't all lies! We really did think of you as friends! I know we don't have the right to apologize… but… someone… Please, someone… I'm begging you… someone find us."

After a pause, in a dangerous tone, Mikasa demanded, "Give them back, Bertoldt."

Even though he became soft for them, "…I can't do that." He still refused. "Someone has to do this. Someone has to get this blood on their hands."

Allen raised his sword again then. "That's it!"

However, Bertoldt acted quicker. He murmured a few words, and Allen's innocence deactivated before any harm could be done on him. Allen's eyes widened in shock as he retracted his arm, letting out a surprised yell.

"All units disperse! Get away from the titans!" Erwin's voice called out.

It wasn't long before they were overwhelmed by the sheer amount of titans. Reiner couldn't continue running, and meanwhile, the troops were retreating from the havoc.

"Damn, I hope Allen's ok." Lavi said, watching the titans devour Reiner. He saw that Ymir was trying to fend them off, since Reiner had his hands full.

"All units, charge!" The Commander yelled, shocking most of the soldiers, including some of the Black Order. "This moment will decide the fate of humanity! If we lose Eren and Allen, humans will never again inhabit this land! Take them back and retreat immediately! Dedicate your hearts!"

Without hesitation, and with a loud battle cry, the Survey Corps and the Black Order charged into the titan onslaught.

Before long, Reiner had to release an arm to fend off the titans who were chewing on his body.

The soldiers, especially the Black Order members, saw this as their chance to annihilate the titans around Reiner, and in the process, hopefully rescue Eren and Allen.

"Advance! Eren's right there! Advance!" Erwin desperately cried.

There had been a moment's hesitation, since the Commander had been taken by a titan, and pulled off of his horse. His right arm stuck into the titan's mouth, as he yelled after his team to advance.

Lenalee quickly realized the situation and was able to rescue Erwin from the titan, but only after his arm had been eaten off.

Meanwhile, Mikasa had gotten close to Eren, but only to be snatched away by a titan. She was, however, rescued by Jean. Two other soldiers tried to approach Bertoldt and Eren, but Reiner noticed and batted their gear away like a fly.

Lavi noticed something from where he was, in the air. Allen had deactivated his innocence for some reason. Was he tired? Or had he given up, and was really decided to run away with them? He wasn't so sure.

Bertoldt broke his thoughts. "We've made it this far! We're taking Eren with us, and going back home!"

Suddenly, Armin landed on Reiner's face.

"Are you two sure about this? You're going to go home and leave your friend behind?" He asked, each of the titan-shifters turn pale with shock at the mention of Annie. They had all forgotten, even Allen. "You're leaving Annie behind? Right now, Annie's… deep underground in Utopia District in the far north, where they're torturing her." He paused to let those words sink in. "As soon as they heard their screams, they realized… the wounds on her body might heal, but she can't make the pain go away. They're being careful not to kill her, but they won't rest. At this moment they're inflicting pain on her every way they now how-"

"CHILDREN OF THE DEVIL! I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" In all his pent up frustration, Bertoldt finally let it go.

Suddenly, Erwin landed in front of Bertoldt, and in one fluid motion, sliced his chest. While doing so, he freed Eren from his bonds. Eren fell over, but was eventually caught by Mikasa.

Allen found the opportunity, though exhausted as he was, to jump off the armored titan. He let himself free fall for a moment, but felt that he had been caught by slender hands.

"Allen!" Lenalee's voice reached his ears. "What were you thinking?!"

Then, Commander Erwin called out, "ALL UNITS RETREAT!"

Eventually, Allen was let onto a horse. He ignored Lenalee's question as they retreated. However, he looked back at the sight of the titan shifters in empathy. Just before he had been rescued, Bertoldt had used that strange... practice that Reiner mentioned, and paralyzed his innocence. In his shock, he fell off of Reiner's shoulders.

He looked at his left hand, which was exposed. He flexed it... but it felt strange.

* * *

**So, yeah. Originally I was going to have Allen run away with them, but, the titan shifters aren't going to reappear for a long time. Yup. Anyway, I'm not sure where you guys are, but, please leave a review~ my POTC fanfic is getting more feedback than this**


	35. A New Addition

**Beta'd by KappasRule, as always~**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

**_Titan territory_**

They didn't get too far away until a titan flew out of nowhere and landed right in front of the group of soldiers. Allen whipped his head back around, to see that the armored titan had his arm outstretched, in a throwing position. "Did he just…?!" Lavi trailed his thoughts.

"Looks like it, Reiner threw that titan." Allen said, confirming any suspicions.

"He's throwing titans at us!" Jean yelled.

This startled the horses, so they couldn't quite evade the incoming rain of titans. Allen fell off of his horse, and Lavi and Kanda struggled to control theirs. Allen quickly stood back up to calm his horse as best as he could.

The rest of the soldiers weren't doing so well, either. "KANDA!" Lenalee yelled suddenly. Kanda craned his head up to where Lenalee was flying. "It's that titan! From back then!" Then, she paled. The titan was eating the soldier from the Garrison, Hannes… right in front of Eren and Mikasa, who seemed defenseless at the moment.

Kanda's eyes widened at the sight._ No, not again!_

He charged his horse toward the titan, and Lenalee was about to follow, but a titan had been tossed right in front of them. "Shit!" He cursed. "Lenalee, go on ahead!"

Without hesitation, Lenalee charged ahead. She attacked the legs and arms of the smiling titan, and thus it buckled forward. "Move it!"

She turned in surprise, to see that Eren was stepping forward, and letting out a yell. He rushed forward and punched the titan in its chest. Then, unexpectedly, a titan that had been sneaking up on Mikasa and Eren jumped forward and tackled the smiling titan. Lenalee had to veer away so she wouldn't be caught in the fight.

"What…?" She muttered, high up in the air she saw many titans eagerly approaching the titan, and they began ripping it apart, stuffing the pieces into their mouths.

The armored titan began to charge toward Eren and Mikasa, who were retreating from the onslaught. Eren turned and yelled, "No, STAY BACK! YOU HEAR ME, YOU BASTARDS?! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

Without a second to lose, the titans turned from their massacre to attack the armored titan.

Meanwhile, Allen had calmed his horse and was already back on. _So that's why they wanted him so badly._ He mused. _I understood why they wanted me at first, but now..._

"Don't waste this chance! Retreat!"

And so, that is exactly what they did.

_**Black Order HQ**_

Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda meekly approached Cross's office. Lenalee treated the fact that Allen was a titan shifter well. Kanda was another manner, he treated Allen almost as bad as when they first met because of his white hair and scar.

He frowned when they entered the office. "Master Cross? We're here to report."

"Oh yes. It's about time. How'd it go?" Cross said, reclining more into his seat.

"It turns out that Allen is a titan shifter." Lenalee said. "He just revealed his form to us hours ago."

At first he didn't answer. "Well, that's not new information."

Kanda narrowed his eyes. "You mean to say you already knew? Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Yes, I knew. So did Lavi here." Cross explained. "But, my idiot apprentice said it would've been better to not tell you two, or anyone else about his secret in order to not get involved with the Military Police."

"Well, shit." Kanda said. "He showed the entirety of the Survey Corps too, some Military Police, and some Garrison as well."

"I didn't have a choice!" Allen defended. "They were going to take Eren, I had to stop them!"

"You ended up doing the opposite, Moyashi. You stood no chance against the armored titan, and they ended up kidnapping both Eren and you."

"Enough." Cross snapped. "So, they kidnapped Eren? I assume that he's back in our place though, correct?"

"Yes sir." Lavi nodded. "There on top of Wall Rose now, recovering the soldiers and what not."

"Also…" Allen began. "It seems that Eren can control the titans."

Cross hummed. "That it all very interesting."

"Sir, are we still to remain in the Survey Corps?" Lenalee asked.

"That's right." Cross nodded. "They need all the help they can get." He suddenly stood. "Oh, speaking of help…. Krory, get out here."

This confused the group of four. When this Krory stood and made his appearance, he looked about as pale as Allen. "This is Krory, part-time vampire."

"Um, well… yes, I am a vampire." He stuttered. "I drink human blood… but I prefer titan blood, so that is why I enlisted."

Allen shivered. Human and titan blood? That would make him a desert! "Anyways, my name is Arystar Krory III, and I hope to be of good servitude."

"Wait a second… is this what you did while we were out risking our lives?" Allen asked, surprised.

"Of course, idiot apprentice. I don't just laze around all day like you four do." Cross seethed. "While you are out, I find people who have innocence on them, or have the ability to control innocence."

They exchanged looks, but Lenalee was the first to give a friendly smile, then Lavi. "Nice to meet you, Krory!"

Krory smiled. Allen found himself inching away from the vampire. Kanda just mumbled something incoherent. "So, the new posts… of course, you're all still going to be in the Survey Corps, like I said." Cross said. "But separated. Allen and Lavi, you are going to be with the new squad Levi. Keep a good eye on them."

"Sir!"

"Kanda and Lenalee, you two are going to be Hange's assistants."

"Yes, sir."

"What about me?" Krory asked.

Cross hummed. "Choose, I guess. Oh, idiot apprentice." Allen flinched. "What's going on with your arm?"

"Um… I'm not so sure myself. Bertoldt paralyzed my innocence, so I still can't use it." Allen answered indignantly.

"Hmm…" Cross stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I think I recognize the technique. However, I am going to have to do some research before I can take action. Allen, you're going to have to use the maneuver gear until I figure this out."

Allen deflated. "All right."

"Dismissed."

**_Unknown… somewhere inside Wall Rose…_**

They had finally reached the shack where they were going to test Eren on a few things in his titan form. Allen felt stiff from sitting in the carriage for so long.

Him, Lavi, Jean, Sasha, and Armin took a breather. All of them wore casual clothing, no maneuver gear or uniform in sight.

However, they had to take the crates out of the carriage and take it into the cottage where they were going to stay. Jean hefted the first one to Sasha. "Here, Sasha, this one's for you!"

Sasha's arms wobbled slightly when she took the crate in her arms. "What is this? It's heavy!"

"Here, let me." Allen gladly took the box easily. "What's in here?"

Jean huffed. "They're full of potatoes. They're her buddies, remember?" He lifted a sack of flour over his shoulder.

Allen racked his brain for a moment, since so much has happened it took a while to remember. "What could you be talking about?" Sasha said, lifting another sack of flour. "I've forgotten all about it."

"Don't worry. I'm sure everyone in the 104th could remind you." Jean reassured.

Armin hefted a carton of milk. "Still, everything has become so expensive. If we lose these food supplies, we're going to starve to death." Lavi lifted another carton and nodded in solemn agreement.

"That's right, Sasha. Just try to sneak some food out." Jean scoffed. "Captain Levi will slice you into nice, bite-sized pieces."

Sasha gulped. "I wouldn't… probably."

"Huh? Did I just hear you say something else?"

When they walked inside, they immediately began to unpack their supplies and sort them. "We don't need to depend on these supplies, we could just hunt in these mountains!" Sasha exclaimed.

"We can't, Sasha. Even this far out, hunting's prohibited." Armin said.

Lavi frowned. "That's right. If people find us and start talking, what's the point of hiding out in the first place?"

Sasha grimaced. "Ok, I understand… I won't…" She added quietly. "Probably..."

"I heard that, potato girl!" Jean accused.

"Oh, hey Eren." Allen greeted with a smile, when Eren came into the room. He was all dressed up for cleaning and he looked panicked.

"Hi, Allen." He greeted back. "Did you all brush off the dirt on you before coming in here?"

Allen winced. "Erm… well, what can you expect? We were carrying all these supplies."

"What?! Don't you get it? Do you think Captain Levi will be satisfied with soldiers who act like that? This morning, too! If I hadn't made you're bed-"

"Give him a break, Eren! You're not his mom!" Jean yelled.

Allen sweat-dropped at this outburst. "We're back." Mikasa announced, coming in with Historia, an axe over her shoulder, and a bunch of logs in her other arm.

"Wha…? You were cutting wood?!" Armin accused.

"I don't want to go soft." She said.

"You're not a wild animal! You shouldn't be moving yet!"

"I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. Says she's already healed." Eren said. "In fact, she was doing sit-ups this morning."

"You were peeping on her?!" Jean accused.

"Wha…?!" Eren stuttered.

Sasha smiled. "You know… it kind of feels like we're recruits again."

"Yeah, but… protecting Eren and Historia are a major assignment. I know we lost a lot of seasoned soldiers… but there have to be units more experienced and talented than us available…" Armin mused. "Why were we chosen for squad Levi?"

"Because we really are that great." Sasha simply answered, shoving something into a purse that was strapped around her shoulder.

"Hm? Sasha, what was that you just put in your bag?" Armin asked.

"Definitely not a piece of bread."

In the back, Allen watched what was happening with a smile. These people handled his titan-shifting ability well, and treated him normally. Why hadn't he told them earlier?

However, he took another look, and saw that Sasha had indeed taken a loaf of bread. He frowned, when more memories resurfaced. These people… friends, perhaps… were just like the original Squad Levi. A group of people whose deaths could've been prevented.

He swore to himself that he wouldn't make the same mistake again.

* * *

**So... hopefully that was ok. A really long one, but I wasn't sure where I should end the chapter, so here we have it. Anyways, please review~ **


	36. The Meeting

**Ok so... sorry for the late update I guess. Anyways, enjoy, as Beta'd by KappasRule~**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

**_Cabin inside Wall Rose_**

Eventually, Levi had finally arrived. When he came, everyone gathered around a table to discuss the plan, and what has changed, if anything. Lavi and Allen stood off to the side, leaning against the wall. Hange and her squad had also arrived, along with Kanda and Lenalee. Their new addition, Krory, was nowhere to be found, however. Allen assumed that he was given a different mission last minute.

The first thing that Levi did, however, was wipe his hand beneath the wooden table. A mound of dust flew into the air, and a look of disappointment crossed his face. "You should've had plenty of time." He said, and took out a handkerchief from his sleeve. "Well… never mind that. We'll talk about your lax cleaning job later. Right now we need to get organized and plan our next move." He explained. "Of course… while much has happened, our goal is still the same. That is, to close the hole in Wall Maria. As long as we can do that, most of the details won't matter. Whether it's people next to us turning into titans, a hair-covered titan throwing boulders at us, or a handful of titans popping up inside the walls. Hey, Armin. You said if things went well, we could plug up the wall fast. Explain that again."

"Yes, sir…" Armin nodded. "My idea was to have Eren transform into a titan, then use his abilities to seal the wall. If Allen was taken into the situation, then it would take even less time." Allen piped up at the mention of his name. "The walls… seem to be made out of hardened titan bodies. So if we can create enough matter on the spot to plug the hole, then… if that's even possible, of course… there'd be no need for wagons to carry large amounts of material, like in the original plan. We could also choose a cloudy night, when the titans would be less active, to head to the wall. If it's just us on horses, we should be able to travel the road from Trost District to Shiganshina District in one night. Under these ideal conditions… the mission to retake wall Maria would take less than 24 hours."

Allen's mouth hung slightly open at the explanation. He looked around to see expressions of shock and disbelief as well. Armin looked down at his hands. "But now that I'm talking about it again, it does sound like a pie in a sky dream."

"Whether that dream can be made real depends on this guy." Levi said, gesturing to Eren next to him.

"Yes. I understand." Eren said.

"How about you, Allen?" Levi asked. "Think you can do this?"

Allen's never attempted to harden his own titan body before. Well, there's a first for everything. "Sure, why not?" He finally decided.

"Hear that, Hange? They're up for it. And you're the one who chooses where our experiment will take place." Levi said.

"Yes, of course. It's my duty as long as I'm alive." She said, rather solemnly. "The Garrison is fully mobilized and patrolling the wall. That requires an incredible amount of effort and manpower. Patrols in the walled cities have become so infrequent, they can't even maintain order. This situation will only compound chaos in the cities. We have to recapture Wall Maria; I'm even more convinced than before. I want everyone to feel safe again soon. I want this to be a world where people can live without fighting each other."

She looked up from her hands to look back at the group gathered around the table. "That's why I want to test both Eren's and Allen's powers as soon as possible. This time, we'll experiment without fear to find out more about this hardening ability, and everything else. The idea that he may have manipulated titans is an amazing possibility. If Eren can really do that, it could very well turn our situation completely around!"

Hange looked back down to her hands. "That's why we can't sit around and waste time! We have to hurry and take action… but… I still want them to lay low for the time being."

"What?!" Eren exclaimed. Allen, however, understood why he should. He didn't understand why Eren should, however.

"But… why?" Armin pressed.

"I mean… the situation seems to be even more complicated than we thought." Hange inquired.

"Huh… from the moment you came here, it looked like you've been on edge, like you're holding in a shit. You've still got that look on your face." Levi said. "So why do you need to keep it inside? Tell me, Hange."

"Minister Nick is dead." She said.

"He was the one that told us to block off the titan from sunlight, right?" Lavi asked. "The titan from the wall, I mean."

Allen remembered that man, and he remembered how much he despised him back then. Hange just nodded. "He was found dead this morning inside Trost District Barracks. I don't know the cause of death, but I know he was murdered. Probably tortured by the interior first squad of the Military Police first."

She sighed through her nose. "I had thought that the church would try to get their hands on Nick once they learned he was helping the Survey Corps. That's why I hid his identity and put him in the barracks. But…" She grinded her teeth together, clearly upset and frustrated. "I'd never imagine they'd use soldiers to kill him. I was naïve… it was my fault Nick was killed."

Silence poured through the room. Levi sipped his tea thoughtfully.

If they went after Nick because he helped the Survey Corps, would they go after the members of the Black Order as well? Allen was nearly positive that they wouldn't, but if they tried to, they surely wouldn't go down without a fight.

It was Armin who decided to speak up. "Torture…? So the MPs decided to torture Minister Nick to find out how much he told us?"

"Probably." Levi answered. "They'd want to know if the connection between the Reiss family and the church had gotten out, and they'd want to know where Eren and Historia are… quite possibly Allen too, now that they know there is still a second shifter among us."

"Of course, we have shared this information with Commander Erwin, Commander Pixis, and the entire Survey Corps. So now the tables have turned on the interior MPS. We're watching them… so they shouldn't be able to do anything too extreme." Moblit explained. "Still, if they change their methods, there are plenty of ways they could find us… we don't know who is a friend and who is an enemy right now."

He continued. "Even coming here today, we split into groups and assigned shadows to look for anyone tailing us. In this case, them." He said, gesturing to the Black Order. "Though, I don't believe this location is compromised yet."

"And so… that's why you want to hold off experimenting with them, Hange?" Levi asked.

Hange nodded. "Yeah." She frowned. "From the time Eren's titan powers were revealed, someone from the interior has been desperately trying to get their hands on him. Also, now that Allen has just recently revealed his powers, they must be twice as desperate."

She went on. "But, since the recent turmoil, the level of pressure has clearly changed. They're trampling through territory they used to see as off-limits. They may have already split the military into two factions. Everything inside the walls has become unstable, too…" She explained.

"If you think about this calmly, it becomes clear that 'outside enemies' like Reiner and Bertoldt had allies on the inside the entire time." She glanced at Allen when she said this, for some reason. It was only for a fleeting moment. "In other words, what we need to be worried about is being fatally stabbed in the back while our attention is diverted outside the walls."

"So, you're saying we should just sit here and have tea parties instead?" Levi asked mockingly.

"There's still a lot of we can do inside, like knitting." She said optimistically. "Please, just for now."

"'Just for now'?" Levi repeated her words. "No, it's the opposite. Do you think these people are going to give up that quickly? They'll find us here eventually. If we do nothing but run, then all we can do is get caught. Hange, you're normally clearheaded. But right now, you feel responsible for Nick being killed, and that's made you timid. How many of his fingernails were torn off?"

This took her off guard. "Huh?" She asked.

"You saw him, didn't you? How many?" He snapped.

"I don't know…I only saw him for a moment, but all the ones I could see were torn off." She said.

"Huh." He said. "If you're going to talk, you talk after one. If you're not going to talk, it doesn't matter how many nails they tear off. While I do think that Minister Nick was an idiot, it looks like he held onto his faith until the very end."

"My… god…" Hange breathed.

"If there's a chance Nick didn't talk, then it's possible that our 'someone' in the interior hasn't noticed that the Survey Corps is watching the Reiss family. Anyway, the way I see it, is that there are two paths we can go down." Levi held up his fingers as he went along. "We go outside before we're stabbed in the back, or we exterminate our would-be killers first. Which do you choose, Hange? Go before we're stabbed?"

Hange hesitated. "Both…" She finally said. "We'll do both at the same time."

"Huh… I guess that's exactly what Erwin would say." Levi said, finally finishing their discussion.

* * *

Allen was helping keep watch outside with Sasha and Jean. They were spaced out in these man-made wooden lookout towers. It was enough to keep him alone with his thoughts, which needed to be put back in order after the whole hubbub from earlier.

The MPs were going after him now? Well that was just great. This was exactly why he never wanted to reveal his abilities to the public. He sighed. "Hey, how's it going out here?"

Lenalee had landed next to his post. "Oh, nothing too exciting." He said.

She hummed thoughtfully. "Exciting, huh?"

He groaned. "But… I'm not looking forward to being experimented on." Thoughts drifted toward dissection tools and other torturous methods that Hange might do to him. He shivered.

Lenalee smiled. "It probably won't be that bad. I mean, I got to speak to her about it. She won't dissect you, I'm sure."

"You know what I don't get, though?" Allen asked.

"What?"

"Is that we're going to be doing these experiments… on two titan shifters, me and Eren… and also crush people who stand in our way." He shrugged. "I mean, I sort of get it. We have quite the crowd; we should be able to pull it off…"

"I don't really understand it all, either." She said. "But, if Cross says to go along with them, then just go along with them."

He groaned again. "I really, really, don't like him. We should overthrow him."

"Hey now, don't go thinking stuff like that." Lenalee tsked. "Especially if you're a titan shifter. People might take things the wrong way."

Allen frowned. "Whatever."

"Well, I just came to check in on you." She said. "I should be off now. Oh, dinner might be ready soon, too."

His stomach grumbled stubbornly at the thought of potatoes and bread. "I can't wait." He said. Then, he waved goodbye to Lenalee as she left.

* * *

**Yeah, they talk a lot in this chapter. Hmm. So, my new goal this month is to keep chapters at 2,000 words! Aww yisss! Longer chapters~**

**Anyways, please leave a review :)**


	37. New Orders

**As always, beta'd by KappasRule~**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

**_Clearing outside the cabin_**

Hange found a perfect area for the experimenting. There was a cliff that was just about the size of both Allen and Eren's titan forms nearby, but it was mostly devoid of trees and anything else. They stood in a circle on their horses for a moment. "So, what should we do now?" Allen decided to ask.

Hange hummed. "How about we experiment with you first, Allen? Just wait for us to get on that cliff, and then we'll give you a signal."

Allen nodded. He watched as two-thirds of the group went up the cliff with their horses, but Lavi and Kanda stayed behind in case things went wrong too quickly. After the group reached their destinations, a flare went up.

He was just about to lift his right hand to his mouth, but Lavi stopped him. "Wait."

"What?"

"Try your left hand." He said.

Allen stood with his mouth slightly open. "Huh?"

"We all know how well you can control with your right hand. Perhaps things may be different with your innocence hand." He suggested.

Allen grimaced. "I don't know…"

"Just do it, beansprout." Kanda said. "They're getting impatient up there."

"It's Allen! Fine, I'll do it." With one swift movement, he pulled off the glove of his left hand, which revealed his glowing cross. Then he bit into his hand, hard. It took quite a bit of effort, but eventually his teeth sunk into his skin.

Then, his vision went black.

* * *

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he regained consciousness. All he knew was that he was in the attic of the cabin, where they had placed several beds next to each other, so it almost looked like an infirmary.

By the looks of it, everyone was gathered around two beds… his own, and Eren's, who had woken up much sooner than him, it seems. "What happened?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You really don't remember?" Lavi said worriedly.

Allen groaned. "I hope I wasn't too bad…"

"Well, I guess I could repeat what I just told Eren." Hange started. "Since the results were sort of similar. Except, I deemed yours more successful than his."

"Huh?"

"Let me explain, Hange." Lavi started. "Anyways, Allen, the innocence from your arm seemed to enhance your shifting ability, just as I speculated. You demonstrated your ability to speak, and you could harden your body easily. Yet, you lost control and attacked us. More specifically, you targeted Eren."

Allen couldn't help but think that Lavi was leaving some information out, but he waved it aside. It was probably for the best. "It seems we both need some work to do, then." He said, turning to Eren. "Sorry for anything I did earlier."

"It's fine." Eren said immediately.

Allen looked at his hands. Both were uncovered, the green glow from his cross seemed to illuminate the walls. "So much work to do… we can't start the operation to retake Wall Maria immediately."

"All because I couldn't harden my titan body…" Eren said dejectedly.

_And I couldn't control my form… but I wonder if I could harden my other titan body?_ Allen mused.

"That's exactly right." Levi said. He was sitting on the edge of Allen's bed. "It was a real disappointment to us. And everyone's been miserable today because of it. We can't let any more time go to waste. What's next? Titan's might rise up out of the ground. Maybe they'll come raining down from the sky… and humanity's still a pack of toothless animals. In any case, we're in a shitty situation."

"But they tried their best." Mikasa said sternly. "Eren and Allen did everything they could."

"I know that. But so what? Why does it matter that they tried their best?" Levi asked bitterly. "Right now, Eren can't close that hole, and Allen can't control his form."

Mikasa tightened her fists. "But… blaming them for that…"

"Hold on. I'm just being an asshole. I'm not blaming them. Going over our shortcomings and bitching over our situation is an important ritual." Levi said.

'Well… that's one way to put it.' Allen thought, bemused.

"Take a whiff. Inside the walls, the air's always stunk like trash. It's been that way for over a hundred years. We've always lived in shit. That's our situation." Levi explained. "I didn't notice it until a few years ago. After all, I've sucked in this stink since the day I was born. I saw it as normal. But the air I breathed outside the walls was different. Yes, life out there is hell, but it's got something the walls don't. Freedom. Out there, I finally saw what I'd been missing."

His speech was somewhat moving. However, he didn't look too happy when Hange cut in. "In other words, what Levi's trying to say is, we learned that you can't harden your titan body. We learned that you can't control you innocence-enhanced titan form." She said, turning to each boy. "That's a success. That's not all, either! We also learned how long you can stay a titan after multiple transformations, and we got a rough idea of your versatility and limitations." She glanced at Allen excitedly. "And we learned you can speak in your titan form. You can harden your body too! Everything's that happened during the experiments gave us useful information."

Lavi nodded. "However, we'll probably pay the price for letting off that smoke signal, but our job now is to make the most out of these results."

"In other words, let's keep fighting, is what you meant." Hange said determinedly.

"Right, Levi?"

"Yeah… thanks for that." Levi muttered.

Allen found himself smiling a little. _Mana… we're one step closer._

"As to where we go from here, now that we know that Eren can't harden his titan and Allen can't control his, our next step is clear. We'll go after the wallists and everyone around them." Hange said. "They seem to know something about the origin of the walls made out of hardened titans. They might know how they were made… or in other words, something about titan hardening."

"Also…" Lavi cut in. "Now that Erwin's in the Royal Capital, he should know something about why the Reiss family, and not the ruler of humanity, the King, are the ones allowed to learn those secrets."

* * *

Everyone had tried to gather around a single, burning candle with a letter held close to the firelight. None of them could believe the words that were written messily on the note. "Everyone read it?" Levi asked.

"Y-yes." Armin answered, handing the letter to him. "Captain Levi, what is this?"

"Instructions from Erwin. Do you trust him? Those dumb enough to say yes, come with me."

They nodded. The instructions were dauntless, to say the least, but nevertheless the Black Order was there to stand by their side. Lenalee had been elected to go and report to Cross, since she had the Dark Boots it wouldn't take long.

However, they had to act quickly.

They eventually put on long, hooded robes. They grabbed rifles, and slung packs over their shoulders. Before long, they were out and far away from the cabin before the cavalry arrived and infiltrated their base.

The group stood on a hill, and they could see lights dotted around the cabin. "That was close." Allen noted, holding onto his gun tightly.

"What would have happened if we stayed one more night in there?" Connie asked. "Captain… are those interior MPs?"

"Beats me." Levi said. "I can't imagine they'd act directly all the way out here, but… they didn't take me too seriously, either… hurry to the rendezvous point. Good thing the moon's out tonight."

* * *

**_Trost District_**

Eventually, they made it, and now currently stood in the middle of a street. Eventually, the group gained unwanted attention. "Hey… aren't you Levi?" A man asked, coming up to them with another man by his side. "It is! I've seen him before, too!"

More gathered. "That's Levi, humanity's strongest soldier!"

"Hey, he's small…"

"Hah…! I've only ever seen him on a horse."

The group had become surrounded. "You're in the way." Levi said, unamused.

"Come on, Captain, here us out! We humble folk just want a word with you."

"We lost out on a lot of work because of that evacuation plan you soldiers made all that noise about! It's not just us. People don't come to towns by the wall like this one anymore because of all the uncertainty. Our income's gone, and we can't eat. The Garrison ran off somewhere, and crowds of thieves came into their place."

They were really starting to get on Levi's nerves. "But taxes are as high as ever. What are we supposed to do? Why'd things turn out like this? Why do the titans keep attacking? I think I know why. It's because you in the Survey Corps aren't working hard enough." He leaned over Levi. "I've always blamed myself if I don't make money in my business. I work and get nothing in return all the time. But it's not like that for you people, is it? You laze around, get nothing done, and you still get to eat…"

Allen frowned at this. What is with this conspiracy stuff? "Right? What're you doing, strolling around town like this? Going shopping?"

"Out on a walk, women in tow, all high and mighty!"

"If you've got any shame at all, just leave some money and go away. Start repaying us for all the food the Survey Corps didn't earn!"

Kanda reached for his Mugen. "This guy is getting on my nerves."

"Bakanda, no!" Allen nudged him, hard.

Before Kanda could say anything back, Levi yelled, "Watch out!" This gained everyone's attention.

"Huh? Watch out for what?" Then the man pulled him into a full-nelson. "What's that, humanity's strongest soldier?!"

Levi kicked a man who was approaching him square in the chest, and he pushed aside just in time. "There's a carriage coming!" He cried.

Allen felt an arm wrap around his chest. He let out a surprised yelp, as he was pulled right into the carriage along with Eren and Historia.

* * *

They were taken into a building, and were restrained. These were orders from Erwin, himself, so Allen couldn't fight back against the rope wrapping around his arms and the chair.

Originally, they were going to have three copies – Eren, Historia, and Allen. However, Allen suggested that he should go as himself, just in case something goes awry and he has to intervene. Besides that, Jean went as Eren, and Armin went as Historia. The disguises somehow fit them.

Allen frowned. The man who had remained to keep watch on them had trudged over to Armin with a Cheshire grin on his face. Armin was practically trembling when the man approached him. "Hey, it's all right." He said soothingly, with an edge to his tone. "You're even better looking up close."

He sauntered behind Armin, wrapping an arm around his chest, and caressed his cheek. "So, how about it?" All the while, Armin shook, with tears brimming at his eyes. He craned his neck away from the man, who kept on trying to nuzzle his face closer to him. "Let me hear that pretty voice of yours. I just want to hear it."

Jean cursed under his breath and looked away. Allen pursed his lips as Armin looked to them for help. "All right, THAT'S ENOUGH."

Everyone looked to Allen expectantly, even that man did. "Just leave her alone."

"Or what?" The man asked, he walked over to Allen and knelt so that they were eye level. Allen glared daggers at him. "What can you possibly do?"

Allen hesitated. His innocence was still paralyzed, because of what Bertoldt did to him. That would've been really handy right about now. "I-"

Suddenly, he saw a large hammer swing right in front of him. It knocked the man aside, into the darkness somewhere behind a pile of crates. The three boys looked up to where the hammer had retracted, to see Lavi smirking back at them. He perched himself at the windowsill.

When the door cracked open, Lavi was pulled back abruptly, and the trio of boys acted as if nothing happened. Armin did his best to regain composure, as three men walked into the building. "….I apologize." One man was saying.

"Hold up on your report. Honestly, this is our last chance."

"Hm? Where's the guard?"

The leader sighed, and began pulling down the sleeves of his suit. "Come on, for situations like this, we need to start stripping our captives…"

Mikasa jumped down as silent as a cat. Levi, however, landed with his knee right against one of the men's face. That man collapsed, and Levi went to grab the other man's collar. He grunted in surprise as he was easily tossed over and onto the ground, hard. He pinned the man to the ground, as Mikasa came and tackled the leader to the ground. She restrained his hands, and Levi did the same to his target.

While they were restrained, Armin, Jean, and Allen jumped from their loosened bonds and resumed to tying the men's hands together. "Connie! There're three of them, is that really everyone?" Mikasa called up.

"Yeah! That's everyone! There's no one else nearby!" Connie responded.

Eventually, everyone was tied. The man who was knocked aside by the hammer was found, and he was unconscious, but still alive. "Are you the boss of this company?" Levi demanded from the leader of the group.

The man had tears at his eyes. "No, you've got it wrong! I'm just someone they use to transport cargo. I'm nothing but an old man. So please, sir, be gentle with me… I don't know anything."

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at him. "That day, you were blocking a gate." She mused.

"This is him. I remember his staff calling him 'Boss' in the past."

"Hear that?" Levi asked. "Boss? Being in your nest makes me feel antsy… let's get some fresh air."

"Fine." The man grumbled.

"We'll keep your underlings on the floor here for a while longer." Levi said. "Let's move."

* * *

**Hahah my computer is broken so I'm using the family computer to update this... this is going to be so troublesome. Anyway, I wrote this chapter accidentally longer than I intended to, but, whatever. I wasn't sure where to end the story, that part seemed the right spot. Well, if you please, leave a review~ **


	38. The New Queen

**As always, beta'd by KappasRule!**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

It didn't take much to persuade the old man into a deal that he couldn't refuse. Soon, he was on the Survey Corps' side thanks to Levi and his negotiation skills. The squad just had to sit back and watch, they didn't interfere much.

Now they were back at HQ, which was their same cabin from earlier. However, Lenalee still hasn't showed up. Allen was beginning to suspect she was given another task. "You know, who knows what would've happened if Lavi hadn't jumped in." Connie said.

Lavi smirked. "It's no problem. You're welcome, by the way." He nodded toward Allen and Armin.

Allen sighed, but Armin looked grateful. "I felt really useless back there. I wish my innocence worked…"

"When are you going to get that fixed, anyway?" Armin asked.

"I don't know… Cross says he is researching for a way, but I highly doubt it." Allen answered. However, his thoughts drifted to Levi and Hange. They had gone downstairs, into a basement. They had a captive, and were planning to torture him for information. The screams broke his thoughts, sending a chill up his spine. "So… it's started." He muttered.

Jean nodded, and groaned. "I thought I was fighting against titans, but I don't even know who the enemy is. Why did we have to get involved with this?"

"There's no other choice." Eren said. "If we fail here, humanity will get exterminated by the titans."

Lavi nodded sagely. "That's right, Eren. We're doing a coup d'etat… as in the plan devised by the commander that time, it's not finished yet."

"We're considered rebels…" Sasha sighed. "What will happen if we fail?"

"We're going to be hanged in front of everyone…" Jean complained.

"It's because we're trying to change a system that's been like this for a century." Armin pointed out. "There are no precedents… but how about we try to get people on our side? We could take advantage of the confusion caused by the repeated attack of the titans. If we manage to rouse the public by shifting responsibility onto the monarchy, it might go well."

"Yeah." Lavi agreed. "But there's a problem with that. In that case the public will be put in danger too and lives might be lost."

"I guess it can't be helped, since it's for the sake of humanity. Isn't that your guys' moto?" Armin shrugged. "Either way, we should cause a significant accident and make it sound as if it was caused by the monarchy or the brigade. The public will then consider the Survey Corps their saviors. I'm sure it won't be too hard to fool the public, shit…"

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Armin. No one had expected anything like this idea pour out of someone as soft and innocent as Armin. Then, after he noticed the sudden tension in the room, he smiled creepily. "Just joking…"

"You know, you were soiled after that pervert mocked you." Jean muttered.

"No, Armin has always been good at coming up with gloomy, makeshift features." Eren stated matter-of-factly.

"I didn't raise him like that." Mikasa said.

"But… we're already criminals." Armin explained solemnly. "Our current opponent is not someone that we must kill in order to avoid getting eaten. They're enemies because they have different ideas, or even just because they belong to a different Corps… from now on we might have to kill someone just because of that."

Allen hated the thought. "We're not good people anymore." He finished. He frowned. This was never supposed to happen… humans against humans? What happened to fighting the titans, and saving humanity from them? It turns out he… and the Black Order, as well… had to save humanity, from humanity. Which meant killing human lives. Something he did not sign up for.

* * *

"What happened with Hange?" Allen asked. "What was with the rush this morning?"

The next day, they gathered around a table, having just woken up and gotten into their casual clothes. Eren shrugged. "She said she had something urgent to discuss with Commander Erwin and left in a big hurry.

For some reason, Eren was looking at him wearily. "That four-eyes…" Levi muttered.

"Nifa." A dark-haired girl had just put down a mug. She looked up when her name was mentioned, and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "Thanks on working with the transmissions throughout the night. Cut to the chase and tell everyone what Erwin said."

"But what about them?" Nifa asked, looking over to where the businessman was. He had brought his son… a port, blonde boy with freckles dusted on his cheeks.

"They're from the Reeves corporation. It's fine, speak." Levi reassured.

"Ah… yes…" Nifa hesitated.

"If it's no problem leaving my seat, sir..." Dimo Reeves said, and began to stand.

"No. Stay and listen. That's what we agreed, right? Not to hide anything." Levi said.

"I'm trusting in you."

"Huh? You're trusting my brat, who I just introduced today?" Dimo accused.

"If it's someone of the Reeves Corporation, then of course." Levi said cooly. "Flegel was it? I welcome you."

"You're… Levi, was it?" Flegel asked. "If you really liked to make a welcome, shouldn't you be putting on some tea?"

Everyone stared wide-eyed. Some… like Kanda, for instance… stared on in disgust. Who does this kid think he is? Dimo pushed his son's head toward the ground. ""I'm sorry… I've been taking him around to functions with the intent of having him take over for me someday." Dimo apologized. "He's been spoiled, so he still acts like a child. We'll leave, and you can just tell us what we need to do afterwards."

"No." Levi said firmly. "We'll listen together here. This concerns not the Reeves Corporation, but the fate of this world. Which is why your power, and your trust, is important."

The squad waited patiently for an answer. Before long, Dimo let go of his hold on his son. "Understood. We'll stay, so please continue."

"Well then." Nifa began. "It's in regards to Historia ascending the throne as queen-"

Allen's eyes widened. "Queen?" Even Historia looked shocked. Nifa looked to Levi in confusion. Levi sighed.

"I've… neglected to tell my squad, but… it appears that the current Fritz royal house is just standing in for the real royal family." Levi explained, to his squad's astonishment. "The true royal family is the Reiss family."

Everyone looked to Historia in shock. Well, everyone except Lavi. It seemed as if he may have already known this information somehow. In everyone's stupor, it was him who spoke up. "We heard something about allowing Historia to ascend the throne as queen, but is that the main objective of this mission?"

"Exactly." Levi said. "Historia, your thoughts?"

In all honestly, she looked pale and shaken. "I… can't… it's impossible."

Levi approached her, so that he loomed over her. He resonated a dark aura, and Historia flinched at the sudden maliciousness. "Right? Being told all of a sudden to become the most authoritative figure amongst the people of this world. After all, there aren't very many people who would possibly answer right away, 'yes, that's fine'."

He paused, looking at her expectantly."But none of that's important. Do it."

Historia looked away. "I couldn't possibly do it."

"You don't want to?" He asked.

"I couldn't… possibly…"

"Understood." Levi lifted her off the ground by the collar of her shirt. She flailed. "Then run away."

"Levi!" Allen warned. However, he was ignored.

"Run away from us with all your power. And we'll also use all our power to capture you, and use whatever means to make you obey." Levi said. "If you dislike that, fight. Try to defeat me."

"Please let go!" She cried.

Suddenly, Levi let go of her collar, and she fell to the ground in a coughing fit. Armin and Sasha helped her up. "Levi, that was too far." Allen said.

Levi gave him a dangerous look. "What do you guys think you're doing tomorrow? That you're going to eat your meals tomorrow? That you'll be able to get enough sleep again? Is that what you're thinking? That the person next to you, will still be there tomorrow?"

He paused, letting the questions sink in. "I don't think that. And normal people don't think about that every day either. Which is to say, I'm not normal. I'm an aberrant person. I think it's because I've seen too many abnormal things. But if tomorrow, Wall Rose was broken, in such abnormal circumstances I can act faster than anyone. And fight."

He continued on with his lecture. "Even if that hell were to begin again tomorrow. You've seen it with your own eyes. Who can say it can't be tomorrow? However, as much as we want to prevent this from happening, there are people that want to get in our way. I'm fine playing the role of the aberrant who would murder all those people. This may very well require beating people until they are unrecognizable."

Levi paused. "Because I would choose the hell of people killing one another rather than the hell of being devoured by titans. Because at the very least...all of humanity won't need to take part in it. However, if we were able to hold true authority in this world, then perhaps those who would have died can instead survive. That's pretty good, right?"

"It's all up to you, Historia." He continued. "Will you follow, or will you fight? They're both fine, so pick one. However..." He dropped down to her eye-level, as she was still on the ground from her fall. He grabbed a handful of her hair so she could look up at him. "THERE IS NO TIME, SO DECIDE NOW!"

"I'LL DO IT!" She cried back, almost immediately. "My next role is to be queen, right? I'll do it, please leave it to me." She still looked frightened and shaken from Levi's outburst.

"All right. Stand." He stood, and then took Historia's hand to help her up. "I'm counting on you, Historia."

"Yes…" Historia meekly replied.

Allen couldn't believe what just happened. Who knew Levi could be this motivational? "Nifa, continue."

"Yes… I will now communicate the Commander's orders." She lifted a stack of papers. "The plan begins today, when Eren, Allen, and Historia are to be handed over from the Reeves corporation to the first Military Police Brigade. The first Military Police has left everything, from the route to the rest stops, up to the Reeves corporation. We will take advantage of that. We will thus hand Eren, Allen, and Historia over to the first Military Police. And then through the Reeves corporation we will track them to their final destination."

"The final destination refers to him." She took out a picture of a wealthy looking man with a moustache, glasses, and a top hat. "Rod Reiss. Historia's biological father, and the actual highest authority within these walls. According to the first MPs we've captured, everyone from the upper-levels to the Fritz royal house are under his command. As for he himself… the Survey Corps will help secure his person.

She continued. "The ultimate aim is to change the current system. Then, once everything is in order, we will finally be able to seal up the gaping hole in wall Maria." She plastered the picture onto the stone wall behind her, so everyone could see.

* * *

**I am upset and I am glad that Isayama hasn't updated the manga this month. I'm upset because... dangit! He left us with yet another cliffhanger, it sucks! However, I'm glad, because this gives me a chance for this story to catch up with where the manga is at. Anyway, please review! Reviews inspire me to write more~**


	39. IMPORTANT author's note

**Yeah, not a new chapter, sorry :3**

**This is concerning the story 'Saviors of Humanity' **

**Honestly, I'm still quite surprised that I am gaining fave's and follows. I plan on rewriting it, so for now, it is on hiatus until I finish other stories :/**

**What did you like about this? When did you... herm... lose interest so you stopped reviewing? **

**You can either review or PM your opinion, and as I rewrite the story, I will keep all your insights on my mind :)**

**Thanks everyone~**


End file.
